Withered Heart
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: It's hard to bring another into a love that was shattered so completely. Sequel to Ice Prince.
1. Prologue Trapped

HELLO, as promised the prologue, of the sequel to Ice Prince...Enjoy

ps. All Ryoma pov unless stated otherwise

pps. Granted Ice Prince was done in three days. However I will not post chapters unless I get five reviews of constructive critisism. Seriously people, I will post the prologue but people need to review(or how will I know what needs to be improved- granted i'm cocky, and have a big ego, but even I know I mess up some things), and then I'll post the second chapter. R&R XD

Withered Heart

Prologue- Trapped

'Two years already,and I've been in here for months.' I look around me and all I see is white. The bed, windows, sheets, shades,seats,walls, ceiling, tiles, everything that single color.

'And yet I feel... surrounded by nothing but darkness.' I feel so **TRAPPED**. On the outside I haven't given up, my body continues to fight, and my heart continues to beat. I have to keep myself alive for the one I love now. Eighteen years of age is too young to die.

'But for how much longer can I withstand. I originally had only two years, and today marks that milestone'. Now I sit here, wallowing in the possible loss of my companion. The person I love most in the entire world.

'I can't lose him. Though he will fight. He will be strong like I am. If only I could give him my strength. When that time surely comes.' Then I remember with a bitter smile, just how little strength I have.

My face holds a paleness akin to that of a ghost, a transluscense of wax paper. My bones hold a certain frailty similiar to talc( substance in drywalls, or baby powder-so soft, it dissolves upon contact). My lips are cracked and are no longer plump with color. My eyes no longer glisten.

'My heart is failing me, slowly but surely my heart is failing, all I can hope for the one before me, is that Kami-sama allows a heart to come to me.' I can't leave him, he needs me. I realize now my reason to live, the reason my heart continues to beat.

'It's true, I love the person before me with all of my heart but a part of my heart remains frozen in the moment I saw Fuji with another. Even now I don't know who it was. I know we wanted Sei to join us, but obviously he had other plans that didn't include me.' I thought with a bitter, useless smirk.

'Maybe when I get my new heart in a few months, **this **heart can take with it all the pain I feel. I mean, that's what it's for right, to rid me of the pain. Even me, being the masochist I am, had no preparation for this. The pain I feel now is uncomparable to Fuji.

There was a time when I wanted our love to grow, to include another and I don't mean a child, I know that would be physically impossible. At least with another male. Two years ago, on the night I left Syuusuke, everything changed.

It's December 24, Christmas Eve, my birthday and yet here I sit in this damned hospital bed. The loss of Fuji is but a bitter memory, the possible loss of the one I have now is what plagues my withered heart.

'If I were to die now, what would I leave behind?' The one I can't lose. I sit next to him, in hopes of seeing his shimmering golden eyes peering at me, caressing his small two-year old form. He lay pale against the frozen moonlight, my son.


	2. My Son Ryuu Echizen

ChordOverstreetFan- In this chapter, you will learn the truth of Ryoma's son. So, no confusion of his ancestry.

I'enfer Diable- Ahhh little Ryo (hint, hint...not so little anymore), our little s and m lover. They will be reunited but there will be angst first. Also no Syuu, Sei pov until they are reunited...so you can understand the angst better. There will be no flashbacks for them during the two-year gap, because well... you'll see. XD

MintLeafeon- Sorry but they had to split.. he needs to be eighteen...I can't tell you why, though keep in mind during Ice Prince he was sixteen and supposed to graduate that year with Syuu. (Hint, Ryo is so smart that he could be a teacher XD)

Vanilla-Tenshi Markings- Your right, I totally ran through the story. It's because I knew where I wanted the story to go...Like I said it was more like an extended prologue.

ILoveCashia- Sniffle, sniffle. I couldn't agree more, poor Ryo...However...Lets just say, Ryo will grow some backbone very soon. After all, he does have a son now...

PurpleScorpion- Thanks and Ryo is hot-headed. Nice summary by the way...and in regards to your questions...Yes Ryo has a son, and as for the other two questions, you'll find out in this chapter via flashback (the details of his birth)

This one is a must read and absotively, posolutely imperative to the overall story. This shows what happened the night he left Syuusuke, and how he became a father to Ryuu Echizen.

I will be reiterating things from Ice Prince such as Ryoma, and Keigo's future in the business world.

This will be omniscient pov, so I can adapt everyone's emotions into this chapter without flipping through various pov's. XD and Remember R&R.

Chapter 2 - My Son Ryuu Echizen

The moonlight glinted off of Ryoma's pale form. He lay isolated from the world as little miracles of white fell from the skies. Ryuu lay snug across his father's chest. Ryoma found his breathing slowing to match the pass of the child above him. He was so small and yet so strong. He was a younger image of the man encasing his body.

His hair held emerald tints, and his golden eyes lay closed from the world. He was in bliss within his dreams. It was truly a paradox to find such bliss in a place like this. This hospital was a cage to Ryoma, and he found warmth on this chilly night knowing the child in his arms would stay with him until he passed from this life.

To the child Ryoma felt so warm. The covers held nothing to his father. He burrowed his face in the crook of his neck. Mumbling into the heat, as Ryoma kissed the boy's forehead.

He was truly fond of the child. He stroked his face, pausing at the locket above his chest. The blasted thing never would open. He had lost the key to it. If only he could remember what he had done with it?

He suppressed a chuckle as the boy's arms tightened around his waist, reflexively. He heard him mumble something, but couldn't seem to catch the words. He leaned in closer, to better hear him. Ryoma's mouth opened slightly in wonderment at the child's trembling voice.

"Karu, Buchou, Prince." He sighed with a small smile on his face. His lips lifted, crinkling the dimples on his cheeks. The little beauty mark beneath his right eye was unmarred by his hundred watt smile. It reminded Ryoma almost painfully of a certain smiling man that still held his heart. He thought his speaking tryst was done but smiled once more as he continued.

"Don't go- dad-dy." The boy let out a soft sigh, as Ryoma stared at his son with a pained expression. He frowned and wondered just how much the two-year old understood of his current condition. He wondered if it was a mistake that he was the one to care for him and not Keigo...

_Flashback -Two years ago_

_It was especially cold out tonight. It seemed as if the heavens cried for Ryoma's pain, as the pitter patter of rain droplets fell to the ground at an alarming rate. It was almost a bitter irony that the rain that forced Ryoma and Fuji together, would be there on the day it all fell apart. _

_Soon the roads became slick and flooded, as Keigo drove through the streets of Japan. It was dangerous, he knew, but his priority was always Ryoma. He slammed his foot on the accelerator wary of the storm around him. He needed to get Ryoma away from his pain. He only came to see Syuusuke, but afterward he was supposed to go back to America. His surgery couldn't happen like it was supposed to. The heart they had waiting for him was bad. So now he had to go back on a waiting list for who knows how long._

_His mind was fixated on the sixteen year old male beside him. He watched as the young man winced from his dreams as the thunder that permeated through the air shook the car to its very core. He couldn't help the need to protect, that flared within him. It was the same need that had made them close friends and eventually brothers._

_The thunder sounded in the quiet town, as lightning danced throughout the darkened night. The visages of the two males morphed, as each bolt of light illuminated their hidden faces. The darkness that had once protected them now left them exposed as the lights flew through the air._

_One male slept, turning restlessly, and his face showed that of one in immense pain. The other man stared fixatedly on the road, unperturbed by the night as his murderous glare seemed distant. The light flashed as he glared with a scowl plastered. As another jolt of thunder sounded, his eyes snapped to the whimpering male beside him and the anger melted from his eyes and a look of adoration toward the younger graced his features._

_His thoughts were interrupted as his cellphone rang; he pulled the car to a stop and answered it__.__ He grimaced momentarily regretting not checking the caller I.D._

_"Ore-sama speaking, who is this?" He stated as calmly as possible. He wanted to leave this place; it was a mistake to have him see Fuji again. He couldn't have predicted this, it just doesn't make sense, but he knew what he saw. They were definitely kissing, and when Ryoma leaves he planned to do everything in his power to insure Fuji never hurts him again._

_'I should have never listened to Ryo, damn Fuji.' He thought spitefully, as the person on the other line regarded his tone, he hesitated slightly._

_"Hey Kei, did you find Ryo?" Keigo ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as his eyes slid to the seat beside him. He found him alright, but damn. Ryoma didn't deserve this._

_"Yeah I found him."_

_"What do you mean is he okay?" Keigo bit back the retort, knowing it wasn't Kevin's fault that Ryoma was in pain. Kevin's voice sounded near panic. He knew full well of Ryoma's condition, so it was only natural for Kevin to panic for his best friend._

_"I'm taking him back to America tonight__.__" Keigo stated dejectedly._

_"What-" Kevin was about to begin his rant when Keigo cut him off._

_"Hold on there's someone on the other line." Without another word of warning Keigo switched to the other caller._

_"Ore-sama speaking, who is this?" His voice came out annoyed. His eyes snapped to his right at the peaceful face. He began clutching his chest in his sleep and Keigo momentarily panicked._

_"Ore-sama, it seems we are unable to take off in the current weather were experiencing, my deepest apologies." Keigo hung up and dropped his arm to rest at his side. He hadn't realized Kevin was still on the phone until he heard a wail. He lifted the phone back to his ear startled._

_"Kevin, what's going on, is everything ok?"_

_"No, everything's not ok; I need you and Ryo over here now I don't know how to deal with this." Kevin's frantic voice yelled over the phone as he attempted futilely to modulate his voice. A baby continued wailing on the other side of the phone, forcing Keigo out of his stupor. The rain began to slow as he turned on the car, putting the phone on the car speaker system._

_"Where are Nanjiroh and my mother?" Forehead tick (Kevin)._

_"You mean you forgot?" Forehead tick times two (Kevin)._

_"Forgot what?" Kevin face palmed as the words left his mouth. Keigo could hear the smack through the phone. He smirked as he heard his lover groan in pain__._

_"That would be the press conference. You know the one that announces to the world the marriage of Nanjiroh Echizen and Kiyano Haruno." He said in an exasperated tone._

_"I had no idea they were going to announce it already." Keigo stated so nonchalantly that another tick mark appeared._

_"Why do you think they asked you and Ryo to be here?" Kevin stated through obviously clenched teeth, as he attempted futilely to smack Keigo through the phone._

_"Not really, no one tells m- hold on, you said Haruno. Why is my mother's surname her maiden name and not Atobe?" Kei asked slightly confused._

_"That would be because you're eighteen." Kei blinked a couple times willing his brain to understand. Kevin sensing this sighed and went into 'detail mode'._

_"Because the marriage is unknown, and so you and Ryoma could get your full inheritance due to the addition of baby Echizen, She changed her name from Atobe to Haruno__.__" A couple more blinks and a twitch of annoyance as Keigo still found no answers to his questions._

_"What?" Kevin internally face-palms, he learned quickly if he really face palmed it would be potentially painful, and to him Keigo just wasn't really worth that kind of pain._

_"Because she changed her name back, you, being eighteen now, will inherit Atobe enterprises and when Ryoma turns eighteen, he will inherit Takeuchi enterprises. So that when Ryuuta turns eighteen he will inherit the combined Echizen and Haruno enterprises making him the most powerful political magnet in the world, like how the marriage makes your parents. Understand?" _

_"Okay, so why are we and Ryo needed?" This time there was no need for a face-palm or any tick marks, Kevin had just fell anime style with a storm cloud over his head._

_"Because you dope, they need to claim you as the sole heirs to such companies in the event of their death, and say so to the world. They will also announce their union, as well as their two-week old son Ryuuta. They said they had also placed a will close to your heart, but I found that kind of gibberish, I mean it didn't make sense. They said they'll explain after the press conference. If they don't Ryuuta and themselves could be in danger, especially if they heard of his birth. I asked who but they wouldn't give me a name, they seemed kind of scared."_

_"You meant that they would-"_

_"Yes, they will try to kill them as well as Ryuuta. You were safe as independent companies but combined HaruZen is a force to be reckoned with, and a lot of people won't like that."_

"_Did they just drop him off? When did they leave, and is Ryuu crying?"_

_"No about twenty minutes ago, same answer as the first question, and yes he's been fussy since I called you. I don't know why though...It's like he has a bad feeling."_

_"I'll be there in ten."_

_"Wait...I thought you were leaving." Keigo hung up the phone and threw it into the backseat as he sped towards Echizen manor. He too had a bad feeling and he couldn't quite name what it was._

_-Two hours later-_

_Keigo paced the living room floor, clearly agitated, Kevin trying to force him to sit. Ryoma sat with a sleeping child in his arms. They all watched in horror, as the wreckage of a mangled car was being pulled from a ravine__.__ How they had wished they were watching the press conference they had turned the television on for._

_They both understood what happened and what they now needed to do. Their heads snapped to the screen as a man's voice sounded through the tense room._

_"It has been confirmed. The bodies in the car behind me are that of Echizen Nanjiroh and Kiyano Haruno. It seems they were both headed to a joint press conference and decided to ride together. However they never made it... a car side-swiped them, forcing them off the road. I regret to inform, they have both passed away. As to the press conferences' importance no one will know. It seems their fortunes and companies will be left to their respective sons." The man became bombarded with questions._

_Kevin grabbed baby Ryuu, as Keigo slumped to the floor, to frozen to cry. His hair was in messy disarray as his eyes stared unseeingly. He fisted his hands in his hair unsure of how to react, when he felt a pair of trembling arms wrap around his waist. He removed his eyes from the floor to stare into teary molten gold. Kei's arms tightened around Ryo's upper torso as Ryo tightened his hold on Kei._

_"Are they really gone?" Ryo voiced in a quivering voice. He stared into Keigo's stunning blue orbs. Keigo buried his face into Ryo's messy black locks._

_"Yes...Their gone Ryo." Keigo rubbed soothing circles into the back of the younger. The night had just grown silent as the pain of loss filled the air, when a cry pierced through the tainted night._

_They both jolted in surprise to stare at the now struggling child within Kevin's arms. He was the last of their parent's, and in that moment they both knew. This wasn't an accident. They both vowed to protect him, and discover the truth of their parent's death, whatever it took._

_"Kei what should we do." He released Kei from his hold to glare at the older man._

_"No one should know he exists." He stated as many probabilities raced through his head; assassins, paparazzi (yes, in the Atobe household paparazzi are just as dangerous as assassins). He only wished he knew who to be wary of, and in situations like these it was best to assume everyone was your enemy. Ryoma going to America was perfect. He will be in a facility for treatment, and no one would know he was there. It was the perfect escape for Ryuuta._

_"How long do you think, Kei?" Ryoma stated as his apathetic mask formed over his face._

_"As much as I hate to admit it, by myself, I don't have enough power to protect him. However if we last two years, you will turn eighteen and inherit your company. Alone I might not be able to protect him until he reaches eighteen to inherit HaruZen. However if we hide him until __**your**__ eighteen, it will give me enough time to locate the will. Then, together we can protect him. Until then no one can know of his lineage, and no one can know were related." Ryoma just nodded his head as Keigo instructed him on how to deal._

"_Kevin and I will prepare two separate funerals, while you take care of your heart."_

"_I won't be able to."_

"_Ryoma, by the look of that crash, there will be nothing left to- to bury." Ryoma stared at him as if he grew another head. This was not what he wanted to hear. His confusion dropped as he realized Kei's ploy, this was all for the betterment of Ryuu. I will have time to mourn the loss of my parent's when we return._

_"So he goes with me." Ryoma stated apathetically having assumed Kei would claim the child. They turned their attention to the boy slowly opening his eyes, for the first time since he was born. When his eyes opened, they knew without a doubt that the child should live with Ryoma. Golden eyes clashed with determined gold, as the light flicked off the locket on his chest. The child yawned in a cat-like manner. He was truly an Echizen._

_End Flashback_

Of course it wasn't a mistake. He internally reprimanded himself as he situated the child more protectively in his arms. He gazed at the sleeping figure beside him and found in himself an unquenchable thirst to live.


	3. Thirst For Life

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 3. For those of you worry warts that think Ryo is going to die, I just have to say one thing. *Twitch* Twitch*, How EVIL do you think I am! Sniffle, sniffle I would never kill RyoT-T (I guess that counts as a spoiler XD).**

Chapter 3 - Thirst for life

Yesterday was especially brutal for the eighteen year old male. In order for his body to be able to receive a new heart, they needed his body to be stronger. His strength was sorely depleted over the past two years. It had started two years ago but now it was worse. It was the reason tennis was no longer allowed in his life.

It was also the reason ponta was forbidden in his life. It was a sore temptation that grape lollipops have replaced. Granted half of them went to Ryuu, he still had a rather large stash beneath his hospital bed.

His cold, pale, weak form would've been unable to survive the surgery. Therefore doctors were testing various drugs on him throughout yesterday, and needless to say some of the results were rather disgusting. Ryoma knew this was for the betterment of his health but it didn't mean it tasted absolutely wonderful.

A nice, comfortable, chair sat in the corner of the room. It was far from the hospital bed and near a billowing curtain. In that chair sat baby Ryuu, he watched silently as his father hurled for the 27th time that day. He tried to ignore the retching, as a female nurse came closer to the child. She placed a laptop in his hands and tried to distract the child, as she placed head phones over his ears. Ryoma watched in near agony as his stomach continued to heave and convulse.

Finally the sun reached its focal point in the sky, sending orange light through the curtains, highlighting the child's sleeping visage. For the first time in a week Ryoma rose from the bed.

He resolved himself to make his body stronger. Not for himself, not for anyone other than the sleeping child in front of him. He walked timidly towards Ryuu, and bent down to run his fingers through Ryuu's wonderful emerald tinted hair. He marveled at the silky feel, when the head beneath his hand began to move.

Ryoma froze; he was fully aware of his haggard appearance and didn't want to frighten him. He knew the child was already wary of his health. He could sense it in the tentative hugs. It was cruel to subject a child to the torment of being bound in a hospital room. He knew the only reason he was forced to stay in this forsaken hospital was because his body wasn't strong enough, but once the medicine kicks in. Well, he knows exactly what to do; he will begin reconditioning his body. He was at the height of his profession two years ago and he could be there once more, with some help. He began to wonder whether or not Kei has found it yet.

Ryuu stretched as his mouth popped into an adorable 'o' shape. He rubbed the haze of sleep from his eyes, as Ryoma patted his head. He opened one eye to peek at the person that woke him. He took in the form of his father beside him and both eyes snapped open in shock. He glanced from the vacant bed to his father in rapid succession confounded at seeing him away from the bed in kami- sama knows how long.

Ryuu stared at Ryoma willing his body not to leap at his father, for he was fearful of the pain it would cause him.

Ryoma sensed his hesitation and smiled slightly before pulling the child into a warm embrace. He pulled his head away from Ryuu's shoulder to better see him. He took in the happy smile, the crinkled eyes, the baby dimples, the beauty mark, and the love. It was nearly staggering to witness.

"I think I've wasted too much time in this bed? How about you help me? Hmm?" He tightened his hold around Ryoma's neck and he stood with Ryuu still strapped to him.

-Two Weeks Later-

The room was isolated, completely quiet with the exception of one sound. Ryoma lay on the ground, his golden eyes glistening with determination as his body returned to its natural tennis- tanned color. It was no longer that sickly, pale, pasty excuse of skin. His face was flushed from the physical exertion and a smile graced his lips. His hands lay beneath his head as his legs were bent. Ryuu sat on his father's feet as Ryoma continued grunting from the strain the sit- ups caused him.

A light sheen of sweat covered his body, as his shirt and shorts stuck to him. He sat up with a huff of air and placed his elbows on his knees as Ryo stood in between his father's arms.

They both turned their heads to stare at the door as a doctor walked in. They were mirrors of each other. If anyone had though they were not father and son, they would have a hard time trying to prove it. He was staring at a clipboard intently before even lifting his head to acknowledge his patient.

He stared at Ryoma with a smile. "Well Ryoma, it seems the medication is working well. Your organs are gaining strength and you seem to be returning to normal. Well as normal as you can be."

He placed the clipboard on the edge of the bed and stared intently at Ryo. He placed to canisters of pills in his hands. One was yellow and the other was brown. He was used to the brown bottle but the yellow one was new.

"No extensive tennis, I expect to see you again in a month and a half. Then, you'll walk out with a new heart. The yellow bottle, you should read intently before you use it." His eyes darted to Ryuu. It was obvious whatever the pills did would be very unpleasant. So Ryoma just shook his head in acknowledgement.

Ryuu stared at the doctor as he widened his eyes. "You mean... we can go home." The doctor stared from father to son.

"If you want to go... just be careful and make sure you come in every week for checkups. I'm moving to Tokyo anyway, so it shouldn't be hard. Also keep up with the exercise, but don't over exert yourself." He gazed intently into Ryoma's eyes above the rim of his glasses. As he began to scold the young man, to insure he keeps to this regimen.

Ryoma then collide his index to his middle finger, and he placed them directly over his heart. He let out a slight chuckle of exuberance.

"Of course Mr. Takenshi, I promise". He smiled, sending a wink to an equally smiling Ryuu.

"I heard about the job offer in Tokyo, are you going to take it? It's at the college right?" The doctor questioned, excited for Ryoma as he stood and began packing. He lifted Ryuu, as he placed a cap on each of their heads. Ryuu sat straddling the side of Ryoma's left hip.

Ryoma then opened the door to leave, when he turned to the doctor with his infamous smirk as Ryuu opened his mouth before his father got the chance.

"Mada mada dane". Ryoma chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

-Time skip-

At six in the morning both stepped into the airplane terminal of Tokyo, Japan. Ryoma placed the shades atop his forehead in a way similar to Kevin as his phone began to ring.

He glanced at the caller and frowned in annoyance as a monkey danced across the screen.

"What, Kei?" Ryo stated letting his obvious annoyance seep into his voice. An arrogant huff sounded through the phone.

"So are you taking the job? The school would be delighted to have you, after all you are a former pro, and your scores are well above norm...It must be all that homeschooling. Either way you have graduated so if you want it the job is yours. Of course you don't have to if you don't feel up to it." Kei's voice morphed from curious to praising and settled on patronizing. Ryoma sweat dropped before growling into the phone.

"Shut up monkey king. We just arrived in Tokyo. Have you-" Ryoma impatiently replied as he held the phone in between his ear and shoulder and the sleeping child on the other arm.

"Can I see him? I miss him and you, and as for-" Keigo stated hesitantly.

"I know but we decided this is what is best for him. If we go back on our word now, all we fought to protect these past two years would've been for nothing. Until I get my surgery, everyone will believe he is my son, and we cannot jeopardize that. Eventually the paparazzi will learn of Ryuu and until we find **that**, they will believe he is my son. Bye Kei, my taxi's here". Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose in fear of what the future holds.

He frowned as his phone began to ring, indicating a text message.

_He's got a love like whoa_

_I kind of feel like it don't make sense_

Ryoma snapped the phone to silent as he deleted the message without reading it. He didn't want to read it.

'Why does he still do this? Why can't he just let me move on?' He thought as a sigh escaped his lips. He was deep in thought when the driver of the cab began to speak to him. He seemed to be in deep contemplation since his phone rang. His forehead was crinkled in confusion and Ryoma chuckled, at the obviously distraught driver.

The man face palmed as he remembered the name. "Ah, I know who that was. It was Ryo. I hope he comes back I used to love his songs."

"What?" Now it was Ryoma's turn as he stared confusedly at the now cheerful driver.

"Your ringtone, it was by Ryo...the famous singer in America. He was supposed to release an album in Japan two years ago but disappeared. I wonder when he'll come back." Ryo smirked at the pensive man.

"It might be sooner than you think." He slid out of the taxi and walked up the steps of his house. It was just how he remembered it, from his middle school days. As they walked into the house Ryo dropped both bags on the floor.

The house had a very elegant interior. To the left was the sitting room, white curtains adorned the body length window. As the sun lifted in the sky, it shed a orange hue across the plush, white sofas. In between the two loveseats rested a small glass table with a white frame. He laid the child on the couch and went to shower.

When you cross the sitting room, a staircase made of mahogany, with white rails upon the wall was to the left of the kitchen. Above the staircase on the right side, rested his old bedroom, which would now be Ryuu's. The first bedroom on the left side of the hallway was his parents old room, which would now be his.

If you avoid the staircase and walk to the room on the other side of it, a fully stocked kitchen awaited them.

Beside the kitchen rested a pair of double glass doors that opened to a tennis court. Both tennis fanatic males smirked at each other as Ryoma came down the stairs.

Ryoma wore a tight black beater with a long sleeve, white thermal over. His dark blue jeans strapped to his body. His black hat covered his messy emerald hair.

Ryuu ran to his suitcase and began searching. His cap tilted on his head as he pulled a tennis racket out and placed it across his chest as he glared into his father's eyes. Ryoma suppressed a chuckle.

"Go shower, we need to go to school." The young boy groaned but trudged up the steps regardless. Moments later he heard the water start to pour. He walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, and he had begun frying the fish when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello, this is Ryoma Echizen. Who's calling?" He mentally slapped himself. He remembered he was in Japan, and knew he should've answered the phone differently but he just didn't care.

"Aa, Echizen-san, this is the principal at Tokyo University, we were wondering if you accepted our proposal."

"Yes, I accept". Ryoma stated apathetically.

"It's an honor Echizen-san to have a prodigy and tennis pro among us. When will you arrive in Tokyo?" He stated excitedly.

"I arrived an hour ago."

"Is that so, when do you believe you can start." He stated hesitantly.

"What time does school start today?" Ryoma stated with a slight smirk.

"It begins in about an hour."

"Well then, I hope you have my paperwork done. I'll be there"

"Of course Echizen-san, do you have any questions?" The principal stated patronizingly.

"I have only one question. When are you going to stop calling me Echizen-san, Kevin?" Ryoma stated as his previous annoyance with Kei reared its ugly head towards Kevin. He began to chuckle through the phone.

"I assume Ryuu will be with you. Don't worry I'll watch him through your classes as long as you get him for lunch. You know how I am with kids." Kevin stated slightly worried of the prospect of watching children for an extended period of time. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Remind me of how you became principal." Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Simple, Kei owns the school. When the last principal quit, he put me in charge." Kevin stated nonchalantly.

"See you soon Ryo." There he goes with that patronizing voice again.

Ryo plated the food as he bounded towards the stairs. A small figure stood on an upper stair. His hair was concealed beneath a black cap, as a white shirt with red sleeves hung loosely over red shorts. His black Fila's strapped to his feet.

"Foods done come and eat." Ryoma reached for Ryuu's hand and guided him down the stairs, towards the table in the kitchen.

The both scarfed down the food and raced outside. Ryoma strapped Ryuu in the back seat of his father's Audi. They headed to the university.

**Next chapter will begin Fuji pov( In case somebody doesn't remember ice prince the ringtone 'love like woe' is set for whenever Fuji calls or texts him) Ryo is a prodigy in everything, so don't be amazed or annoyed if I have him sing, play instruments, teach various subjects(in a smart-alikey way), or have him coach the tennis team. Like I said before 'he's so smart he could be a teacher XD'.**


	4. Jet Lagged

Jet Lagged

Fuji pov

'I don't know why you left...but if your reading this...I still love you. I'm dating Seichii now but if I had to chose between you and him, it would be you no matter what. Please Ryo just talk to me. That night, the night you left, Seichii came to me he wanted us all to be together...like you wanted. Please, I don't understand...it jus-it hurts, o.k. It hurts so bad. Tell me. Why did you leave with Atobe? Please Ryo just talk to me. I love you. I love you so much.' I sent that same text every morning at 7 on the dot. Everytime... it hurts just to know he's out there...and he doesn't love me.

I feel arms tighten around my shoulders. I hastily shut my watered eyes.

"Is it seven already. You don't have to hide from me, Syuu". Seichii began as I stood to walk out of our dorm.

I turned with my smile in place,"It's not the same without him Sei, I'm sorry. I love you, I really do... but it's just not the same."

Ryoma pov

"Kevin are you sure you can watch him". I couldn't help but voice my fear as I laid my jet-lagged, sleeping so- brother on the couch in Kevin's office.

"I solemnly swear that I shall bring no harm to mini Echizen". Kevin said jokingly as he made a mock salute.

"I may not like kids...but I love this kid, he's special. Also while your teaching, I'll call the tennis team to tell them their new coach is here." I wonder whose on the team here. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Ha ha...this might be funner than I thought. Well I'll see you later Kevin." I stooped low to peck Ryuu's forehead, then I walked out the door sending a wave behind my back

As I began nearing my soon to be class room, I could hear a few conversations.

"I wonder who the new teacher is.."

"I don't know but he's probably super old." I froze at the door listening to the class.

'I am NOT old. What a stupid stereotype. Maybe I should give out a ton of homework, nope, popquiz..first day yup, wow their gonna wish they didn't call me old." I chuckled maniacally in my head.

'Wow I'm starting to think Syuu's sadistic side really rubbed off on me...I mean Fuji...I mean DAMMIT..Even in my thoughts.'

I almost growled out loud at the thought when a student ran into me, I realized he looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't pin point from where. I was glad for the interruption as I internally face-palmed at my lack of non- chalance. He scoffed as he passed me.

"Move out of the way freshman". I smirked as I walked through the door frame, and flopped down on the teachers chair. The entire class ceased all conversations and stared at me in bewildered shock.

"Hey freshman you can't sit there" I sweat-dropped as I remembered the student. Ahh, Sasabe, the guy who coulden't get his grips right...hmm this could be fun.

"Why can't I sit here". I stated as I tilted my head to the side innocently, but I couldn't suppress a chuckle.

He was about to come and punch me when I decided, fun was over.

I stood and took the cap off my head and smirked as I heard some girls, and a couple guys swoon and yell,'kawaii'.

I chuckled out loud before I walked around the desk. I stood in front of the class looking at everyone and was surprised to recognize no one. Untill I realized the class was only half full.

I frowned slightly as I leaned back, against the desk. I placed my forefinger on my chin as I contemplated where my students were. Ahh of course, Kevin..meeting..tennis team , that must be it.

"Who are you?" A particularly annoying voice said , I looked up to see a bushy browed, uni-brow looking monkey. I laughed internally at the sight.

"You can call me sensei". The classes mouths dropped in unison, it was like a flash mob without the dancing.

"Now can you tell me where the rest of my class is." Sasabe began sputtering before he walked up to me, attempting to grab my collar.

I sidestepped him , grabbed his upraised arm and bent it behind his back, and pinned him against the chalkboard. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Have you gotten your grips right yet? If not, I would be more than willing to teach you... again. At least now, I would have the proper qualification, and get paid for it." I heard Sasabe gasp.

"E-Echizen."

"Shh, secret Sasabe, don't tell anyone, just call me sensei." He stumbled away from me and bowed in shock.

"I'm so sorry to have doubted you, please accept my apology." I smirked, sometimes it paid to be the most powerfull tennis player.

"Of course, now go sit in your seat." I waved my hand dismissively at Sasabe.

"Hai, sensei." The entire class sweat-dropped as Sasabe returned to his seat, and stared at their teacher with awestruck eyes. It was borderline stalker. He sat ram-rod straight, with a blissful, obediant smile on his face.

Like a little puppy, with his tail going back and forth.

-Fuji pov-

"That was awesome, nya. We beat them and our captains didn't even have to play." Eiji said as we exited the bus.

"I wonder what Kevin-kun wants us for, nya". A jumping Eiji said as the entire team headed towards Kevins office. Oishi tried to stop his jumping but failed.

"Eiji you should really calm down. What if you pull a muscle?" Oishi fretted before a bubble gum popping interrupted him.

"Then we can all laugh at his cotton -candy head". Marui said in an uncaring tone.

Eiji looked ready to pounce, when I placed my hand on his shoulder. He visibly calmed as I smiled serenely.

"Ahh..Kuso, you're so loud, shut it." Kirihara exclaimed.

I was about to hit the red-head and Bakaya for - when I cought a glimpse of emerald.

"No way. It can't be." I was shocked as I stood in Kevins office. My eyes flashed open. There on Kevins chair slept a child. His hair it-it. I reached out a hand and ran my fingers through the childs hair.

I couldn't stop the feeling of love that came with it. All those memories...all of it.

I felt Sei come next to me as we both kneeled beside the sleeping child marveling at his emerald tinted hair. A cap was half on his head, and half off, and I couldn't help but wonder. I closed my eyes, as I thought.

The child began to stretch, when Eiji bent his head to see him. All the regulars flocked around the peaceful child.

"Sugoi, h-he looks like".

"He's soo Kawaii, Nya!" Exclaimed Eiji.

The child lifted open one eye lid, as he rubbed the remnants of sleep from another. He leaned forward and gripped Eijis head and pulled him towards himself. The child mumbled.

"Neko-chan, shhh...sleepy time". Eiji's smile widened and he purred as the child began to rub his head. I chuckled at the cuteness of the child, and his eyes snapped open.

My jaw dropped as my eyes snapped open in shock. I stared into a pool of hazy molten gold. The child smiled a breathtaking smile and jumped at me.

"You're so pretty, can you be my new mommy? Daddy would love you. You're so Kawaii." I held the child still in shock when I heard Seichii clear his throat.

He reached out to turn the childs attention away from me." I don't think that would work".

The child turned away from me seemingly reluctant, and faced Seii. His jaw dropped as he saw Seichi and I couldn't he;p but chuckle at his cuteness.

"You can be my mommy too, You're both so kawaii." The child exclaimed as he pulled us both into a hug.

"Daddy's kawaii too, but he won't get me a mommy." He crossed his arms as an adorable pout formed on his lips.

He let go of Sei and began burrowing his head into the crook of my neck, marveling at the warmth. The door to Kevins office slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing, Fuji". The child jumped out of my arms and ran to Kevin.

"Kevin!". Kevin opened his arms just in time to catch the running child. He walked around the desk and sat in his chair as the child burrowed his head into his neck.

Kevin began to pet his head as the child giggled and the he fell back asleep. He looked up to face us with a blissfull smile. It morphed into one of suspicion.

"Who woke him up". I closed my eyes and chuckled as I rubbed my head ruefully.

"That'd be me I guess". I heard Kevin sigh and I stared at him.

"It's just... he's still jet-lagged. I was hoping, he'd be over it by now...but nope still as lazy as his dad". I looked at Kevin with open eyes.

"Jet-lagged?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they just got in at 6:30 this morning...i'm just babysitting."

"Oh." Was the collective response.

"Anyway are all the captains, vice captains, you know every one here. Lets see...hmmm. Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Hiroshi, Fuji, Marui, Kirihara, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaido, Inui,Sengoku, Shiraishi, Kentaru , Niou, Chitose, Tachibana , Kamio-"

"Okay we get it were alot, can you just tell us what you called us here for." Marui said impatiently as he popped his gum.

Kevin dropped the list in front of him and leaned back on his chair, as he held the child to his shoulder. I watched how Kevin smiled a genuine smile, looking down at the child in his arms.

"Kevin, if you wouldn't mind me asking-". Kevin peeled his eyes away from the child to glare at me with a hardened expression.

"Actually I would mind, cause frankly, I don't like talking to you. Especially after what you did, I only **just** tolerate you." Kevin said as his voice turned steely. I felt Sei's hand on my shoulder.

"That's a little harsh, Kevin-kun." Sei said since I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Oh and Ryo seeing what he saw wasn't." Kevin said bitterly.

"What, what did he see". I said desperately, trying to know what I did wrong.

Kevin stared at me patronizingly but was interrupted by Tezuka.

"Enough, what is it you called us here for?" Tezuka stood behind me with his arms crossed, with an emotionless mask.

Kevin looked at the sleeping child for a few moments...trying to collect his thoughts, before he responded.

"You're new coach is starting today. You'll meet before practice. Make sure you assemble by captains, so the full team is visible. From there, I don't know what he plans." Kevin rubbed his temple as he dismissed us. He stood and placed the child back on the couch, and pecked his forehead.

I stood hesitating in the doorway.

"Kevin." He turned to face me, and kept his eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry Fuji, I could see... how much you're in pain." He looked at me with determination.

"But it's better this way, trust me." He said almost pleadingly.

"How old is he Kevin". He looked at the child then at me with pained eyes.

"He's a little over two years old." 'No that's impossible, if he's really his-'

"Fuji, you should go now, it's lunch time."

-Ryoma pov-

"Did you still want that album."

"Ryoma-sama?" I smirked at the incredulity.

"The one and only." I chuckled.

"Of course, when can you come in to record it?"

"In two days."

"And the tour".

"In three months, it shouldn't be an issue"

"Wow, how about your health. Are you sure this is safe?" My manager began to frett over me worse than Oishi- sempai.

"That's why it wouldn't be an issue. My surgery is in a month." I said reluctantly.

"I'll call you later with more details, untill then I expect this entire conversation to remain confidential. Ja ne." I hung up as I hunted for some place peaceful to relax. All the student traffic in the hallway started thinning as they all went to the lunch room.

I walked into the atrium, and sat on stage.

'Everything is so, much more different, than it was two years ago. Even so, I wonder if I can still sing this song. I guess it's meaning is just for someone else.'

I sat on a chair in the middle of the stage and grabbed a guitar. The melody was effortless. This song used to be so effortless. It feels like a lie now. I still love him, and the love we had then is what I'll sing this song with.  
><em>You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser<br>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
>You can be as cold as the winter weather<br>But I don't care as long as were together_

I stopped strumming as I thought of the lyrics. I can't remember them, but as I thought of Ryuu...I remembered more.

_Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<em>

Ryuu is all I need, Why do I need a cheater anyway. I hope he's happy with whoever he's with now.

_Cause your the one for me  
>And I'm the one for you<br>You take the both of us  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<em>

Were all we need. I don't need a lover. All I need is Ryuu. After all, it was only Ryuu that stood by me in that hospital.

"Ahh, now I remember!"

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly-_

-Fuji pov-

I was walking with Sei when I saw Kevin leave his office.

"Is daddy done yet...can we go find him?" The child stood near Kevin pulling on his shoulder forcing Kevin down, to speak with him.

"I'm not sure where he's at but lets go look for him. Knowing him he probably found the atrium." He lifted the child and they walked past us, not even noticing us.

I smiled at Sei.

"Should we follow them." I said with closed eyes, as Seichi smiled back.

"How about we just walk to the atrium and see who we see."

"Of course." I grasped Seichii's hand and all but ran to the atrium. As we approached I could here a guitar and a voice singing but the lyrics kept stopping.

_Cause your the one for me  
>And I'm the one for you<br>You take the both of us  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<em>

The song came to a close as Sei and I snuck into the back. On stage sat a man with a guitar across his lap and his eyes were closed. I gasped at the emerald tinted hair.

"Ahh, now I remember!" He exclaimed as his eyelids flashed open revealing wonderful golden orbs.

My heart ached as my eyes laid on Ryoma for the first time in two years. He began to strum the guitar once more, and opened his mouth to sing.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly-_

The door to the left of Ryo slammed open as a child ran through the door singing.

_Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_

_Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly_

_peanut butter jelly with a base-_

"Ryuu, I take it you're hungry." The boy now labeled as Ryuu ran into Ryoma's open arms and snuggled in. Ryoma chuckled at Ryuu's antics.

"Yup tousan, I want food." He stared up at Ryo and pouted. Ryoma just patted his head and stood.

My thought's at this point were completly jumbled as my eyes were open and my face was devoid of any smile.

"He- son..two; dad..Ryoma, how?" I felt Sei's hand on my shoulder.

"We should go Syuu practice starts in a few minutes."

'He left me, it wasn't anything I did wrong...he just didn't want me.' I stood from my crouched position and placed my smile back. I walked away from Ryoma and his...son.

**READ ABSTINENCE, AWESOME POT VAMP FIC, R&R...ALSO WRITTEN BY ME **

**TEEHEETEEHEE ;P**


	5. Mr Brightside

Authors note

I'm getting annoyed with the characters, their too ooc. o.O

Im gonna end the angst, and get sadistic Syuu and Yuki back. :)

Love is in the air for this chapter, and... understanding? If you catch my drift ;P

Yups, thats wats up- that was probably the most slang I have ever written in, and this will be one of my longer chapters. Expect the next update tommorow. I have class on campus, therefore more time to right(Ahh, the wonders of the library...yes I am a nerd, who loves libraries). XD

Mr. Brightside

Omniscient pov

Life seems to me to be just a series of blatant misunderstandings. Though, try as we might, to right the many wrongs in our life. It remains a fruitless quest. However, should love play in this endless battle, whose to say the outcome.

The teams stood much similiar to that of the original teams. Each captain of Seigaku, Rikkai, Yamabuki, Fudo, with the exception of Hyotei stood in a line in front of their respective teams. Kevin stood at the head, while everyone stared at him with a look of confusion. They couldn't understand why he was there. They all waited for their new coach.

Kevin had a triumphant air of glee that seemed to encase him and drench him in an unapproachable glow.

Eiji finally couldn't stand all this waiting and chose to ask, so his hand flew into the air. Fuji stood behind him with his usual smile.

Yukimura stood at the head of his team with a look of worry. He kept glancing to the line beside his, wondering how Fuji took Echizens return.

Fuji on the other hand felt the looks of concern but he was too engulfed in his thoughts to acknowledge him. He just wanted to talk to Ryoma. Since Ryuu is his son, that means he was born before Ryoma came back...'so is that why he left'.

"Where's the coach, nya? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" Eiji said as he bounced on Oishi's shoulders. You had to give props to Oishi, how he could stay standing after that seemingly painful glomp is beyond me. Yet all Oishi did was pat Eiji's head in an attempt to calm his energized boyfriend.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he was looking for a place to pass the time". Kevin placed his hand gently atop his head as he grasped the shades and placed them back over his eyes. He turned to the team before him and smiled.

"You should find him, he's probably playing tennis." With that, Kevin left, practically gliding from the courts. Everyone with the exception of Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada, and Fuji sweat-dropped as they thought in unison; 'He hangs out with Atobe too much.'

Everyone began talking amongst themselves, clearly wondering where their new coach is. When they all seemed to come to the same consensus.

"Maybe we should go look for him, nya". Everyone murmured their agreements as they all walked towards the courts.

Pong! Pong! Pong!

That rhythmic bouncing echoed throughout the courts.

If all the members were here then who was playing on the courts?

As they got closer they noticed a two-year old child, the one from Kevin's office. His golden eyes blazed against the sun. His hat lay crooked against his head, as his loose shirt hung slightly off his shoulder. He clutched the racket in his right hand, and his face was completly smooth except for the beauty mark beneath his right eye. He seemed truly angelic, as he continued to hit the ball with frightening accuracy. The entire team stood transfixed, watching the child, they didn't even notice the approach of someone behind them.

"Kawaii". Eiji exclaimed as he glomped the poor child, toppling them both to the ground. Oishi ran onto the court to pull Eiji off and get a better look at the child. All the team assembled before him in fear, hoping he didn't get hurt. The child sat up with an adorable scowl(pout) plastered on his face.

"Ittai, Neko-chan!" The child exclaimed as he playfully smacked Eiji's nose in a reprimanding way.

Momo erupted into fits of laughter at the childs outburst.

"Baka, Momoshiri. Fshuu."

"What did you say Mamushi?" Momo turned to face Kaido, and grabbed him by his collar. He forced their faces closer together.

"I couldn't hear you Mamushi." Kaido began turning a light shade of red, but pride wouldn't allow him to turn his face away.

"So your deaf now, Baka."

Everyone was laughing so much that no one had noticed the figure, that was behind them, walked onto the courts. He squatted and lifted the child, that was on the floor, into his arms.

No one except for Fuji that is.

He stared at the entire scene, since he got there. He felt his presence behind him, the entire time they watched the child play. He felt the murderous aura, when Eiji knocked the child to the ground. Now he stared with open eyes at the loving gaze he held for the child.

"So I see your sexual tension is still there. Why don't you two kiss already?" Everyone snickered before they all turned towards the voice and their jaws dislocated due to extreme shock.

"Ochibi." Eiji was just a blur of red as he tried to glomp Ryoma, but he merely sidestepped. The child clung to him burying his head into his neck.

"Mou, Fujiko, Ochibi's mean." Eiji stopped beside Fuji and crossed his arms as he jutted out his lower lip.

"Saa, that he is Eiji."

Ryoma glared at Fuji unflinchingly, untill Yuki walked up behind Fuji and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji leaned into the embrace, as everyone else froze. They all waited for Ryoma's response. The flash of pain that crossed his features lasted almost a millisecond before he turned his attention to the child in his arms.

As he laid Ryuu on a bench. He felt all eyes boring holes into his back. When he turned to face them, he had to bite back a gasp as Yukimura and Fuji seemed to be in a heated battle of tongues. Ryoma started to react in a way unfitting of a coach and teacher, towards two of his pupils. It wasn't exactly jealousy, more of an intense need to join in.

When they broke apart Ryoma placed an apathetic cover to mask his feelings, as Yuki and Fuji smiled blissfully to one another. 'If they're together, is it possible the person I saw him kissing was Sei. Then could I have misunderstood earlier...I need to talk to him.'

Ryoma allowed none of his inner turmoil to reach his face.

"Why are you all staring at my son, I never knew my senpai-tachi were such pervs." Ryoma said nonchalantly even though he was thinking quite alot of pervy things towards Sei and Syuu. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Everyone began sputtering but Fuji was the first to speak.

"Saa, so he is your son." Fuji pulled away from Yuki with his stunning azure orbs piercing into Ryoma, and he stared back unwilling to back down.

"Aa, This is Ryuu." He stated with a chuckle and a slight grimace at the satisfied smirk that crossed Fuji's face as if he had just confirmed something. Ryoma shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, it wasn't that noticeable but he was sure they(meaning Syuu and Sei) saw it(meaning the tightness down south lol). Which he did, but Ryoma didn't know that.

Fuji now stared at the child with interest.

"How old is he?" Ryoma gazed at the child behind him lovingly as he replied.

"He's two years and two weeks old this past monday." Fuji's eyes snapped to Ryoma's face in search of anything he felt. Wondering if he realized what he said, because if that were true Ryuu would have been born before Ryoma came here two years ago. Ryoma showed nothing but love towards his son, he didn't even spare Fuji a glance.

"Where's his mother?" Fuji watched how Ryoma's face contorted into one of immense pain before he controlled it.

Fuji was taken back by the sudden loss in control. He began to wonder just how much Ryoma loved the woman who gave him a son.

Ryoma was left with images of his father and stepmother.

_'Seishounen, you want to have a game?'_

_'You're going to be the best in the world, Ryoma.'_

_'I could never replace her, and I would never try to, I love you, Ryoma.'_

_'As if you were my own son, and soon you and Keigo will have another brother to love.'_

Everything swirled in his head wanting to break free. His chest started to squeeze uncomfortably. He clutched at his weak heart in fear.

"Are you alright Echizen." Ryoma looked up to catch the worried gazes of his sempai. Oishi stepped away to give Ryoma space to breath, when Ryoma's head snapped back up to Fuji. His eyes were determined and hardened.

As he looked at Fuji he saw something he never wanted to see, something that confused him. He watched as Yuki grabbed his hand and saw it in his eyes too when he stared at him. He saw love towards him, in both of their eyes and it scared him.

'Was I wrong, maybe it was all just a misunderstanding'. He stared at his hands for a few minutes. Before he caught sight of his watch, and realized he was late.

"I'll be your new coach, does anyone have any questions?" Everyone understood and none raised their hand, except one. Though shock was plain, only one person sought to question him.

"You look eighteen." The child said skeptically, and Ryoma smirked broadly, turning to face this person(not essential to the story soooo... I'm gonna name him nonentity).

"I am." Ryoma confirmed with another smirk and Syuu chuckled.

"Then what makes you qualified to be our coach." Nonentity said as he crossed his arms.

"Would you like me to sho-". Ryoma was interupted as Eiji jumped on his back.

"Don't hurt him Ochibi, he's just a freshman. He doesn't know". Meanwhile Tezuka, Sanada, Yukimura, Fuji and every other member crowded Nonentity, and it was Yukimura who spoke first.

"Trust us he is more than qualified." Yuki said, as his eyes roamed up and down Ryoma's perfectly sculpted form, suggestively . 'He was truly a god among men.'

"Interesting, I'd have to agree with Yu-kun, don't question Echizen-sensei." Fuji added with a slight smirk as he saw a haze flash across Sei's eyes. He could only imagine what he's imagining. Even he can say he misses his darling uke. 'Echizen-sensei', saying it gave him shivers, as countless fantasies danced across his mind.

"Good, practice will continue tomorrow, and seeing as there are no more tournaments for the next month. I expect to see you all in class tomorrow." Ryoma snatched Ryuu from the bench and walked away as quickly as possible, as he felt their eyes trace his body hungrily. 'Damn them!'

Only a few seemed confused at Echizen's words,'Saa, could it be our darling Ryoma is our new teacher.'

When he entered the white building he was met with the smell of antiseptic. He walked straight up to the front desk, with Ryuu in toe.

"Tou-saaaan, I thought we didn't have to come back". Ryuu whined as he pulled on Ryoma's arm trying to drag him back to the door and out of the hospital.

"Ryuu, it's just a check up." Ryoma reassured with a smile, as he dragged Ryuu down the hall and into Takenshi's office.

They settled in the seat with Ryuu on his lap. The doctor walked through the door; with his head hidden beneath a paper, flipped up on the clipboard, he held to his face. His glasses were slightly lower on his nose. He smiled as he caught sight of his patient.

"Ryoma-kun, how are you today"?

"Fit as a fiddle." Ryoma said with a smile in place. He chose to ignore the pain in his chest from earlier. It left a dull throbbing.

"Hmm, Well your charts seem fine. Remember, don't strain yourself." He said suspiciously, as his eyes flickered form Ryuu to the door, but it seemed this hint was lost on Ryoma.

"Never." Ryoma said in mock innocence, Ryuu giggled at his father.

"Really? What's this I hear about Ryo opening an all new album next week." He said with a smile that screamed the cat got the canary.

"And you thought I was Ryo? Why dear doctor, I never." Ryoma said with a smirk as Ryuu snickered.

"Alright, just remember what I told you." Once again his eyes flickered from Ryuu to the door.

"Yeah I know don't over excert yourself." Ryoma said dismissively as he stood to leave.

"...and Ryoma.." Ryoma had planned on walking out the door but at his tone, he knew something was wrong. He placed Ryuu outside the door before facing the doctor.

"It seems... like they're multiplying. Who are you staying with right now." Ryoma sat down as he contemplated this.

"Does this mean my time is running out faster." He voiced hollowly.

"Yes, we're running out of time. At the rate we're going, we may not make it to your surgery. You need to be somewhere, where others can keep an eye on you as well." He watched as Ryoma buried his head in his hands.

"What do you suggest I do?" He said through clenched teeth. Takenshi walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You work at Todai now right, live in a dorm there, I'm sure Atobe and Kevin-kun would be more than willing to help you get situated.

"Aa, How long do you think-" Takenshi lifted Ryoma's eyes to look at him.

"Ryoma, I've known you for years, your strong, another month will fly by". Ryoma stood and walked out. He grabbed Ryuu and placed him in his arms.

"Daddy, did the doctor say something bad." Ryoma pulled out of the hug to stare at Ryuu. He didn't even notice the wetness on his cheeks untill Ryuu wiped them away.

"Don't cry daddy, your strong." He said as he laid his head on Ryoma's shoulder. Neither noticed the couple staring at them with wide eyes.

"Ryoma?" Fuji stared at the dissapearing figures. He and Yukinura both looked at the office he had just come out of, trying to understand.

'Dr. Takenshi, Cardiologist MD'.

- Around midnight-

"Here's the key Ryoma." Kevin said as he placed the key in Ryoma's palm. Ryuu lay sleeping in the dorm Kevin had reserved for himself, should he ever need it. Ryoma and he had been running back and forth bringing all the stuff into his dorm.(Though he didn't know it,YET, it was right next to Yuki and Syuu.).

"Don't worry he can sleep in my dorm, Keigo's in there with him, so you can practice if you have to."

"Thank's Kevin, I owe you."

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes". Kevin muttered beneath his breath. 'I hope he can ignore the noise next door'.

Ryoma lay on the bed thinking over the day, when a kiss kept replaying over and over again in his head. He couldn't understand why he was so angry.

Was he angry at Syuu or Sei or both?

He wanted them so badly.

He grabbed his guitar and started playing what he felt. He poured all his jealousy and hurt of today into a song. He let his feelings mold the tune.

Outside the door sat an exhausted Kevin, he smiled as he heard Ryoma playing for the second time in two years.

Fuji and Yuki walked out of their room, as they heard music coming from next door, they paused as they saw Kevin nearly napping on the door beside theirs.

Sei knelt beside him,"Kevin-kun, what are you doing here." Kevin smiled and placed his finger on his lips.

"Shh, listen."

"Whose in there, I thought this room was vacant." Fuji asked even though he already knew the answer. Kevin stood and began to walk away.

"I have a feeling you two should stay, I'm gonna go keep an eye on Ryuu...maybe you two should listen to Ryo".

"You mean thats R-". Kevin turned a way and tossed a wave behind his shoulder.

"Ja ne.". He walked away just as Ryoma began to sing . ' I hope I did the right thing.'

When he started both slumped on the door in awe of his beautiful voice.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<em>

Everything should be better. No more hospital. I have tennis back and music.__

_It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this?<br>It was only a kiss  
>It was only a kiss<em>

Why did I have to see it twice. That kiss earlier, it's the same as two years ago, that passion. It was Sei.__

_Now I'm falling asleep  
>And he's calling a cab<br>While he's having a smoke  
>And he's taking a drag<em>

Im gonna die, maybe it was best he moved on. It has to be for the best, but it hurts so much. I can't stop picturing it.__

_Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head_

It hurt's them together, without me. I can't stop thinking, them together, them kissing, them loving. It hurt's so much.__

_But he's touching his chest now  
>He takes off his shirt now<br>Let me go_

Why? Why? Please tell me why this hurts so much.__

_And I just can't look it's killing me  
>And taking control<em>

Dammit all!__

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay  
>Destiny is calling me<br>Open up my eager eyes  
>?Cause I'm Mr. Brightside<em>

I have Ryuu now, it all happened for the best. No matter what Ryuu will be my son untill the time comes for us to say otherwise.__

_I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<em>

What was he doing there? Is he sick?__

_It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this?<br>It was only a kiss  
>It was only a kiss<em>

Is he talking about Sei and me. No he can't be. He's the one who left.__

_Now I'm falling asleep  
>And he's calling a cab<br>While he's having a smoke  
>And he's taking a drag<em>

Why is he only saying he. It has to be us.__

_Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head_

Is he jealous?__

_But he's touching his chest now  
>He takes off his shirt now<br>Let me go_

He is jealous, and he has a pretty dirty mind. Saa, Ryo-chan. What are you trying to tell me.__

_Cause I just can't look it's killing me  
>And taking control<em>

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis_

Damn Ryo, your voice is sexy.__

_But it's just the price I pay  
>Destiny is calling me<br>Open up my eager eyes  
>Cause I'm Mr. Brightside<em>

Could you be referring to Ryuu. He is so adorable, but something is off. I can tell in the way you are with him. There's something you're not telling me, and I will find out, eventually. I love you Ryo.__

_I never  
>I never<br>I never  
>I never<em>

"I never stopped loving you Syuu, Sei." Ryoma fell asleep with a blissful smile on his face not knowing two people overheard everything.

**Well thats it...JK read on people, keep in mind I said this is one of the longer chapters. The next chapter will be M rated just warning those who may be sensitive. TEEHEE XD**

**- Next morning 5am-**

Ryoma rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stretched languidly. He decided to call Keigo.

"Brat, what is it." Ryoma's eye twitched at the greeting before he smirked.

"Monkey king, just checking Ryuu."

"Aa, he's fine, sleeping...can I keep him for today." Ryoma was taken aback at the sound of desperation in his voice. Ryoma sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We can't wait untill after my surgery anymore." Ryoma stated with a frightening bitterness in his voice. He walked down the hallway towards the shared showers, with only his towel and cell phone. He fell asleep in only his boxers so he was essentially naked.

"Ryoma, you'll make it, I'll make sure of it." Kei said in a way that reminded Ryoma of the family he once had.

"Thanks Kei. I've gotta go." Ryoma hung up and jumped into the shower.

He threw his boxers into the trash, as he remembered his dream concerning a certain child of god and a tensai, seeing as they were soiled. He'd probably have to change the sheets too.

He couldn't get them out of his mind. His body reacted as he remembered the touches, the sounds, everything. He opened his eyes and glered at his southern region.

'Damn Syuu, Sei...even in my dreams.' He wrapped his hand around and began to rid himself of his 'problem'.

He was walking down the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was disheveled and dripping water down his muscled chest. One hand clutched the towel closed as the other held his cell phone.

It was 7 o clock and his phone began to vibrate. He didn't bother looking at the ID as he opened the phone to a text.

_'I don't know why you left...but if your reading this...I still love you. I'm dating Seichii now but if I had to choose between you and him, it would be you no matter what. Please Ryo just talk to me. That night, the night you left, Seichii came to me he wanted us all to be together...like you wanted. Please, I don't understand...it jus-it hurts, o.k. It hurts so bad. Tell me. Why did you leave with Atobe? Please Ryo just talk to me. I love you. I love you so much.' _

He stood in shock, in front of his door, as he read the text. He didn't hear the opening of the door beside his.

"Ryoma." Golden orbs met azure, and Ryoma began to cry. Sei and Syuu enveloped him in their arms and pulled him inside their room.

Ryoma began to sob as he sat on the bed with his head on Syuu's chest, as Sei grabbed a towel and began drying his hair.

"Shh, Ryo what is it?" Ryoma tried to stifle his tears in an attempt to speak.

"I'm so sssorry, I though yo-u didn't lo-ve me." He gripped Syuu's neck not wanting him to ever leave, as his voice broke multiple times. He succeeded in stifling his tears, and looked at them with determined golden eyes which blazed like the sun.

"I woke up, and I couldn't find you. Ponta, I saw you kissing someone, and I thought-I thought there was another." Ryoma said as he struggled to bring coherency to his thoughts.

"Kei was looking for me, when he saw me, he knew I wanted to leave. So we were going to take a plane, but it was raining." Fuji's eyes darkened with understanding.

"Kevin called, our parents weren't back yet, so he was watching Ryuu." Ryoma's eyes clouded at the memories.

"They died- they died...I needed to watch Ryuu for them...mine and Kei's little brother." Ryoma began to sob once more. Sei rubbed soothing circles into Ryoma's back.

"So he's not your son."

"No, who could I have been with, if I've only ever loved the two in this room." Ryoma said as he gripped both Sei and Syuu's hands.

**AHHHHH! I'M SQUEELING PEOPLE. My yiao fangirl is showing and alot more will be shown in the next chapter...no more innuendos.^^^ keep in mind Ryoma is still only wearing a towel, and like I said earlier, Syuu misses his uke^^^ I will now upgrade this story to M. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

a/n- sorry for those of you I have just creeped out...I didn't mean it, honest ;p


	6. Echizen Sensei

**Two is better than one/Ryoma- Boys like Girls chapter 7**

**Thanks for the memories/Ryoma- fall out boy chapter 7**

**Mr. Brightside/Ryoma- the killers chapter 5**

**Perfect two/ Ryoma- auburn chapter 4**

**Briefly peanut butter jelly time/Ryuu- Family guy**

**a/n- I tweaked all of the songs to best fit the story :D...just so you know, I realized less and less are reading this fic. Therefore I will get rid of all the oocness, and bring the thrill and sensual back into Ryoma's life...with a little(a lot) of S&M. I also realize the lack of Yuki and I kinda focused on Fuji/Ryo but sorry people. It's not much of an ot3 YET, but Yuki is essential. Ryoma needs both sadists...cause things are about to get rocky. Introducing the would be infamous chapter 6...I may not be held responsible for the possible scarring this may inflict on said minds due to the graphic and detailed intimate relations within this chapter. TEEHEE**

**Echizen- Sensei**

Omniscient pov

Ryoma looked up with watered eyes, as Syuusuke held his chin and opened his sparkling orbs. Yuki walked out of the room and neither noticed, as Syuu craned his neck to kiss his trembling lips.

At first the kiss was slow but it was building. Ryoma moaned as he wrapped his arms around Syuu's neck.

'Two years...' Both thought not knowing just how in league their thoughts truly were.

Syuusuke smiled when Ryoma opened his mouth, and allowed him to slip his tongue in.

Ryoma used his hold on Syuu's neck to hoist himself into a straddling position over him. He now guided the kisses as he towered over Syuu. Ryoma forced his chin up to better kiss him as he began unconsciously grinding against Syuu.

Syuusuke moaned as Ryo forced him down on the bed, never letting go of the kiss. Syuu now laid back, propped up on his elbows, as Ryo placed his hands on either side of him effectively trapping him. Ryoma began unbuttoning Syuu's shirt as Syuu tangled his fingers in Ryo's hair.

He let out a soft purr within Syuusuke's mouth as he continued to stroke Ryoma's hair. He pulled away, when air became neccesary, just to latch his mouth on Syuu's neck. It forced an uncontrollable moan to burst from his lips, as Ryoma nibbled on his neck.

Ryoma threw his head back as he felt a hand wrap around his waist from behind. A pair of hot lips began kissing up his neck, from behind as Syuu smiled at Sei. Ryo felt something hard poke into his back, and smirked.

"My, my Sei, turned on just by kissi-.." Ryoma gasped as Syuu loosened his grip on Ryo's hair and began tracing the contours of Ryoma's chest, marveling at the muscle. His hand continued traveling lower as it hooked on the towel around Ryo's waist, and he grinned his cheshire grin.

"Naughty Ryo, Sei isn't the only happy one." Syuu pulled the towel away to showcase Ryoma's now hardened member.

"Five years Ryo, You've gotten bigger." Syuu began to shimmy lower untill he was just below Ryoma's dripping cock.

Ryoma gasped in pure pleasure as Syuu wrapped his hot mouth around it. Sei held Ryo still from behind as Syuu began to lick the tip and twirl his tongue around the shaft.

**AHHH...I should have gotten a beta for this...grr, first sex scene and it's torture to write.**

Yuki let go of Ryoma and walked in front of him, while stripping himself of his boxers. Ryoma's eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, as his hand glued to Syuusuke's hair. Forcing Syuu to continue. Syuu's hand reached up to fondle Yuki's hardened penis as Yuki and Ryoma began to kiss. Each unrelenting in their battle of tongues. Syuu let go of Sei and focused on Ryo. He placed his hands on either thigh and began to lick around his penis. He fondled the ball sac with his tongue forcing a gasp of pleasure to erupt from Ryoma. It allowed Sei to explore Ryoma's hot cavern. His tongue began to stroke Ryoma's tongue. Ryoma closed his eyes lost in Yuki. Fuji smirked as he noticed this, and he wiped his finger across Ryomas dripping cock, lathering his fingers in cum. He wrapped his mouth around Ryoma's cock.

Syuu grabbed both of Ryoma's butt cheeks and spread them as he placed his finger just outside Ryoma's twitching hole.

Ryoma looked down at Syuu and smiled as he pulled himself out of his mouth. He crawled down Syuu rubbing himself against the bulge in Syuu's boxers, purposefully, leaving a shocked Yuki and Fuji. Crouching on the side of the bed, he found a bottle of lube. All the while Ryoma's hand continued to stroke Syuu above the boxers. He looked at it mischieveously, as he climbed over Syuu. Ryo left a trail of wet kisses from Syu's neck to abdomen as he bit the hem of Syuu's boxers and pulled them down. Ryoma growled primitively as he threw them across the room before looking back at Syuu with lust-filled eyes.

Ryo had Syuu pinned to the bed once more as he wrapped his mouth around his cock. Syuusuke's back arched as he tried to get closer to Ryo. He began to rock his hips back in forth, thrusting himself into Ryoma's mouth. He placed his hands on Syuu's hips preventing him from moving as he lathered Syuu's cock in his saliva. Causing Syuu to writhe beneath him. Syuu propped himself up on his elbows with his back against the headboard as Ryoma pulled away from Syuu with a triumphant smile.

Ryoma stuck his fingers in his mouth and began to suck them. His face was flustered, his eyes half-lidded as he truly looked ravished. Syuu and Sei began twitching at the sight thoroughly aroused.

Ryoma placed his finger above his twitching hole and moaned as he plunged his fingers inside himself. He began to stretch his hole all the while moaning. Yuki sat beside Syuu with his back against the headboard, but couldn't stand the erotic sight as he wrapped his hands around his cock, to relieve himself. Ryoma noticing his lovers distress smirked as he crawled seductively, towards Sei. He dropped his mouth onto his twitching cock, and he removed Sei's fingers.

He bobbed his head, as his tongue wrapped around Sei's shaft. He felt Syuu's arm wrap around his waist to grip his own cock as he pumped Ryoma. Sei's hands were embedded in his hair, as he thrust himself in and out of Ryoma's mouth.

Syuu placed his cock on the entrance of Ryoma's hole, hesitating. Ryoma pushed back a little showing he was ready. Syuu began entering Ryoma slowly, and it frustrated him as he growled around Sei. It sent vibrations through Sei's penis allowing him to cum, which Ryoma drank wholeheartedly.

He turned away from Sei, and pulled Syuu out of him. He forced Syuu back to where he was before.

Syuu now sat with his back against the headboard as his cock twitched. Ryoma straddled his hips once more, as he lowered himself onto Syuu.

Ryoma placed his hands on the headboard to anchor himself as he rode him. He forced the entire bed to shake as moans of pleasure filled the room. Ryoma's cock began twitching against Syuu's chest, but he couldn't stop himself. He lifted his body up and lowered it again and again, as Syuu gasped in pleasure.

Ryoma stared at Sei pleadingly knowing Syuu couldn't help him. Sei obediantly wrapped his mouth around Ryo's cock as Ryoma began to rock onto Syuu's cock and into Sei's mouth. All three were so lost in their pleasure that none noticed the crowd that gathered outside their door.

_"Ii data."_

_"Nya, go Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed as he bounced around a fainted Taka and Oishi._

_"Wow, that sounds intense." Momo said as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"We should leave now baka, Momoshiri." Kaido said with a red face._

_"But Mamushi it just got good." Momo said pleadingly. Kaido pulled Momo's ear towards his mouth and whispered something that made his eyes go wide. Kirihara who heard Kaido's threat of no sex, snickered._

_"Go Yuki-buchou." Bakaya yelled as he held Sanada close to his body while Tezuka stared at them both lovingly. Tezuka and Sanada patted Akaya's head._

_"Aa, we should go, class starts in a little while."_

_"I agree with Kuni-bu." Akaya said as he kissed Tezuka on the grasped Tezuka's hand and they all walked away as another moan came through the door._

_"I hope Ryo's happy now." Kevin said as he walked away, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes._

Ryoma came into Sei's mouth causing his hole to tighten around Syuu's cock forcing him to come as well.

Sei pushed himself of Ryoma, dropping beside Syuu, laying his head on his shoulder. Ryoma didn't get off he just slumped against Syuu's chest exhausted. Syuu began trailing his fingers up and down Ryoma's spine, untill Ryoma leveled his breathing enough to speak.

"Hmm... no sex in five years ...I think this was worth the wait...at least for me, I assume that's what it's like for you two everynight right." Ryoma looked up when he recieved no response.

"Actually, it's not...We hadn't done anything yet." Ryoma felt his shock at Sei's statement.

"But you've been together for two years.'

"It didn't fell right...we were waiting for you." Syuu said shrugging his shoulders but Ryoma felt his arms tighten around him.

**'I** was waiting for you.' Syuu corrected in his head.

Ryoma lifted himself off them both and grabbed their hands pulling them both up with him.

He kissed both their lips before smiling.

"We should get ready for class." Ryoma grabbed his towel and wrapped it back around his waist, while Sei and Syuu got dressed. They both looked at the clock as their eyes widened.

"We have five minutes." They both said in unison forcing a chuckle from Ryoma.

"Then you two should hurry." Ryoma smirked as he sauntered towards the door just to have Sei and Syuu wrap an arm around his waist.

"Where are you going?" They both said demandingly. Ryoma pointed to the room beside theirs.

"To get dressed, you two should hurry, you wouldn't wanna be late for your new sensei." Ryoma said as he closed the door on both of them. He grabbed a skin tight red shirt and tight black jeans with golden stitching. He pulled over a leather jacket, and a pair of shades to cover his golden eyes as Sei and Syuu ran into their class just to find no teacher.

Almost five minutes later the whole class seemed agitated as all the tennis players kept sneaking knowing glances at Fuji and Yuki. Oishi, and Taka seemed to be permanently red. Fuji sat with a true smile on his face, and his eyes remained closed as he remembered this mornings events. As well as Yukimura, his mind seemed elsewhere as he gazed out of the window. So neither noticed the teacher entered the room.

"Aa, I see my entire class is here today." The tennis players sweat-dropped as the entire class responded.

"Hai, sensei." The class chorused with the exception of the tennis players.

'How could he command so much respect with having only been here one day.' They thought.

The teacher ran his fingers through emerald tinted hair. Fuji and Yuki's eyes snapped to the teacher as he spoke. All the girls in the class, swooned and sighed as most of the guys responded down south.(if you catch my drift, *wink* wink*).

He took of his shades, revealing his golden eyes, as his smirk widened.

"Just call me Echizen-sensei." Fuji opened his eyes as his eyes ran up and down Ryoma's body unabashadly. Yuki smiled and his eyes went hazy as teacher fantasies raced through his mind. The whole class shivered at the aura those two emmited towards Ryoma and everyone couldn't help but be worried for him.

Fuji smirked as he drawled out seductively,"Hai, Echizen-Sensei." Ryoma locked eyes with Fuji and chuckled, for he knew exactly what the sadist was thinking.

'Hai, Echizen-sensei." Yukimura responded similiarly to Fuji as he began to lick his lips sending shivers up Ryoma's spine.

'I am so screwed'. Ryoma thought happily, and if Fuji and Yuki could hear his thoughts, I'm sure the response would be.

'Yes, you are.' with an added chuckle.

**Wheew! That was hard(get it). Aww, I love my imagination. Just so you know this story is about to get a heck of alot more interesting. Ahh I wanna give a spoiler*****

**It's sooooo tempting. Read on you'll know what I mean by (*).**

**a/n- I have no set name for them I guess it just depends on whose talking.**

**Ryoma Echizen-Echizen, Ryoma, Ryo, Ryo-chan, Ryo-kun**

**Syuusuke Fuji- Fuji, Syuusuke, Syuu, Syuu-chan**

**Seichi Yukimura- Seichi, Yukimura, Yuki, Sei, Sei-chan**

**Just a few examples, but it should be fairly easy to differentiate though if not pm me or review and I'll tell you whose who or what I meant...**

*****And to be truthful I love questions(It just gives me more incentive for spoilers) XD.**


	7. Complications

ILoveCashia- How'd you know, do you have mind reading powers. I was planning on posting it next week, it's title 'Twisted Love'. It's the story of tezxsanadaxkiri it takes place during the two year time gap of Ryoma though no Ryo, some Fuji/ Yuki moments though. XD It will be a story in itself(I realized while editing 'Withered Heart' I had written at least 10 chapters about them...because of Tezuka's jealousy, Sanada's like of Kirihara, and Kirihara's like of Yuki.)

PurpleScorpion- Noted, thanks...and I fixed that. I don't know what happened, in some places I had it spelled right but in others it was wrong, and Ryuu will be back in this chapter. I love him too much, he's just a mini Ryo...eep XD

MintLeafon- Once again, whats with all the mind readers. o.O No worries, he wont die but that doesn't mean other things can't happen. No matter what he will be living. cross my heart and don't hope to die.

animelover4ever69- Thanks, but whenever I read your reviews, I picture a person stroking their moustache with squinted eyes...possibly on a rocking chair...The thought cracks me up. Im not being mean, seriously though, I picture you wise, since you always seem to know which direction the story is about to go. Ahh! Is it possible all my readers are mind readers or am I just transparent... be honest now.

Vanilla-Tenshi Markings- WOW! Your fangirl is showing, no issue here, I did the exact same thing while writting it. After I fought back various nosebleeds. As for rushed? I agree. The plot is centered around Ryuu/Ryo, and Ryo/Syuu/Sei. So in actuality, I've just scraped the surface of the actual story. So far, eventhough I'm synthesizing the chapters, there seems to still be about 35 chapters. The reason It feels rushed is because those first five chapters were actually supposed to be the first 12, but me being well me got rid of filler and fluff, and left the raw emotion. XD I couldn't help myself, I wanted them back together, If you think the angst killed you, what about me, I wrote it. As for how it will all play out...hmmm...thats too much of a spoiler for me to give away. ;P ps. you don't rant, now Shinji **he** rants, you don't so no worries.

Anon- Thanks us fangirls need to stick together.

a/n- Do not let the title of this chapter discourage you...Syuu/Sei/Ryo are set. XD Oh and apparently I fudged on Seichii's name a couple times(It's dark when I edit this stuff and I miss some things, sorry) so just to be safe Sei...you'll see what I mean when you read this chapter.

_Two is better than one_- ended up being in the next chapter XD sorry...

_Thanks for the memories_ and _Fall for you_ are in this chapter(You tube peoples)

Complications

"Kitten." Syuu said with a smile as he raised his hand. Ryoma twitched as he forced the chalk in his hand to remain there. He didn't turn away from the board though, as he continued writting.

"Sorry Fuji-kun, but it's Echizen-Sensei." Ryoma replied through clenched teeth, as the class stared in awe of their tensai.

"Aaa Kitten, not untill you say my name." Fuji replied as he opened his eyes. Ryoma sighed as he asked a question he knew would bite him in the ass.

"Why would I do that?" Ryoma began to contemplate if he would get arrested for pedophelia.

_'Would it be worth going to jail..hmm..yes, it would.' _He shook his head to rid himself of those troublesome thoughts.

"No, it's Fuji-kun." Ryoma said determinedly, clutching the chalk in his hand, still facing the board. He missed the wicked glint that passed over Fuji's eyes.

He leaned forward with his arms above the desk. Hand over hand, as his head rested snuggly atop both hands. He tilted his head to the right in show of mock innocence.

"Saa, but kitten you were so happy to say my name this morning...in bed, when Sei was behind you and I was betwe-" A piece of white flew by Fuji's face forcing him to stop mid -sentence. He stopped but not fast enough as everyone in the room seemed to grasp the hidden innuendos. Oishi and Taka fainted as Eiji jumped around the room.

"Finally Fujiko, I knew it, There was no way those moans from this morning were by you, it sounded so sexy. Dang Ochibi."

"Yeah Echizen, your moan woke me and Mamushi up." Momo said as he rubbed the back of his head. Inui turned to both Kaido and Momo, pulling out his notebook. Fuji opened his eyes to stare behind him at Momo.

"Is that a sexual innuendo toward our boyfriend Momo-chan. Are you saying you and Kaido got hard at our lovers sexy moans?" Fuji whispered with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Ii data..." Inui said as Momo began sputtering. Eiji began speaking oblivious to what Fuji just said.

"Are you saying you and Kaido are in a relationship? Or how could it have woken you both up if your room is supposed to be a floor below Kaido? Huh huh huh... nya .. answer me!" Eiji exclaimed as he hung off a permanently red Kaido. Momo spoke quickly in an attempt to turn everyone's attention away from him and Kaido.

"So Fuji-sempai, why are you calling him kitten." Fuji turned to the regulars with a cheshire grin as he spoke.

"Well this morning, he used his teeth to pull of my-." Fuji began chuckling at the memory. " and he growled... so cute... as he threw them across the room."

"Baka Syuusuke, shut up." Ryoma exclaimed as he turned away from the chalkboard.

"Hai, Echizen-sensei." Ryoma blinked multiple times while staring at him confusedly. o.O

"You said Syuusuke." Fuji shrugged as he said that with a gleeful smile. He looked at Sei sharing the smile with him.

"Well congratulations class, **Syuusuke **just earned you a pop quiz**." **Ryoma said as he trudged back to his seat. He began searching through papers on his desk when Sei spoke.

"Now Ryoma-kun, don't be petty." Sei reprimanded. People sighed a sigh of relief as Ryoma looked down in what people thought was shame. Only for him to raise his head with a smirk on his face.

"You're right it's not Syuusuke's fault...I've been planning this quiz since yesterday, when Sasabe tried to punch me." Ryoma said as he turned away from the class and headed towards a room adjoined to the class to grab his bag with the quizzes.

_'If Syuu want's chaos, at least I get payback.'_ Ryoma thought as he left the room.

The atmosphere dropped twenty degrees as The Child of God and The Tensai stared at Sasabe. Yuki turned towards Syuu.

"What did Kitten just say? I think I misheard." Sei said in a dangerously soft voice.

"No, we didn't hear wrong. What should we do about this Sei?" Both stood to tower over the quivering Sasabe. Fuji's eyes squinted as he contemplated various forms of torture.

"Something we could get away with Syuu." Sei said sensing his lovers thoughts.

"Saa, we can get away with anything." Fuji said as he rested his hand on his shoulder, digging his nails in.

"You hurt our kitten." Fuji said with his never failing smile. He bent lower to whisper into Sasabe's ear, before heading back to his seat. Everyone wondered what Fuji said to him but Momo had a pretty good idea, since he whispered into his ear too.

When Ryoma walked back in, he smirked at the desolate, fainted form of Sasabe.

"Well class here's your tests. You have the remainder of the class period to finish them. Whatever you do not finish will be deducted from your score...So I hope you didn- I mean studied. For those of you who fail, this counts as twenty percent of your grade." Ryoma said with a smirk as he sat on his chair. He tilted back, lifting his feet, crossing them, to rest atop the desk. He placed his cap over his eyes and attempted to sleep, but the stares he recieved made his skin crawl.

He pulled out his Ipod and began strolling through songs, when he realized he forgot his headphones. He began looking around the room ignoring the stares. When Eiji rose his hand.

"Ochibi, over there." Eiji said pointing to a radio that connects to Ipods near the windowsill. A tick mark appeared on Ryoma's forhead, but he ignored the 'ochibi' comment as he attached his Ipod and started scrolling through his songs again.

He seemed satisfied with his choice as he went back to his previous cat like position on the chair and desk. He ignored Fuji's disgruntled look as he said nothing to Eiji about being called Ochibi.

"You guys don't mind music, do you?" Ryoma asked not really caring for the answer, when Sei spoke.

"Depends." Sei said with his eyes on the quiz.

"On what." Ryoma said as he stared at Sei, waiting for a response, but Fuji spoke.

"If it's your voice, Kitten." Fuji responded with a hundred watt smile, also focusing on his test.

"Aa, I made this song two years ago, after the U.S. Open, just before I came back." Both of his lovers lifted their eyes to stare at Ryoma, in wonder. He placed his index and forefinger to his lips stopping all questions to him.

"Shh, finish your tests." Ryoma said as he yawned.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show... _

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, _

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past_

_One night stand... _

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, _

_thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

_They say...I only think, in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_And get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away_

_From getting you into the mood_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, _

_thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

The song came to a close and all eyes stared in shock of Ryoma's voice. Looking at the sleeping form in front of them, they wondered just how much they actually knew of their prodigy.

"Nya, ochibi could sing." Eiji said completly forgetting his test.

Fuji stared at Ryoma as jealousy forced an uncontrollable twitch in Sei as well.

"Saa, kitten who is that song about." Sei and Syuu stood with test in hand and walked up to Ryoma. Sei tapped his shoulder, but Ryoma just curled to the side clutching his hat in his arms.

"Ryoma, who did you write the song about." Sei said as he ran his fingers through Ryoma's hair. He sighed into the touch and mumbled.

"What was that kitten." Syuu said as he ran his fingers up and down Ryoma's arm.

He stretched languidly as an alarm beeped on his wrist. He opened one eye and he rubbed the other in an attempt to rid himself of the sleepiness he felt. He yawned before opening both eyes to get a look at his surroundings. He noticed the song stopped playing, and smirked, when he found a jealous Sei and Syuu in front of him.

He tilted his head to the side innocently. "What, are you done with the test?"

"Yes." They both said in unison and handed Ryoma their tests. However they stayed in front of him. Ryoma looked up in slight annoyance.

"What?" Ryoma repeated.

"Did you just say Atobe." Ryoma scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not that I know of." Ryoma responded as Syuu gripped Ryoma's arm, forcing a mischieveous smirk on Ryoma's lips.

"When you were sleeping, we asked you who the song was for and you said Kei. Now unless i'm mistaken Kei means Keigo which means Atobe." Fuji said angrily.

"Congratulations, you know names, now how old are you again." Ryoma said sarcastically, as Fuji began twitching in anger while Ryoma chuckled. He placed his hand over Syuu and Sei's arms.

"Relax, I did make the song for monkey king." Sei was about to respond angrily but Ryoma swiftly cut him off.

"Because Kevin asked me too."

"Huh". Everyone in the room responded collectively.

"It was when this guy and Keigo broke up and the guy wanted him back, but Kevin wanted Kei. So I made this song, and Keigo loved it, naturally. It was a sort of confession, saying Kevin was better than the guy that broke up with Kei. They've been going strong ever since." Both Sei and Syuu visibly calmed.

"What did you think, I had a one night stand with the king of monkeys." Ryoma laughed when he realized that that was exactly what they thought.

"Me.. and mon-monkey king...ha ha ha ha ha." Ryoma continued slight chuckles throughout the remainder of class.

When the last person turned in his test everyone began packing their stuff to leave. Ryoma stood abruptly tests in hand.

"Wait." Everyone immediately paused, and stared at their Sensei. Ryoma began walking down the rows passing back the tests. When Nonentity raised his hand(always the instigator).

"Theres no way you graded all of our tests that fast." He said as he placed his schoolbag over his shoulder still readying himself to leave. Ryoma smirked at him as he placed his test on his desk.

"Yes, I did grade them and I've also pinpointed were you failed and told you where to look for the actual answers. I also gave you study tips and helpful cues to better understand the text." Ryoma said as he walked to the front of the class. Everyone began looking through their tests to find a paragraph neatly written by each wrong answer.

"Of course you don't need to read my notes, but if you do. It will help you in your make-up quiz tomorrow, especially you Kikumaru-sen..I mean kun." He turned away with a sigh, and swung his hand behind him dismissing his class. He placed both hands on the desk with his back to the class as he heard everyone leaving.

He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was slightly shocked to see Kikumaru behind him clutching his test nervously, and biting his lower lip. As his eyes stayed fixated on the floor.

"Thanks, Echizen-sensei...no one ever tells me what I did wrong, so I never know...Do you mean it, about tutoring me, I guess, I read the notes on my test." He said, as Ryoma smiled at his senpai.

"Of course, Eiji." Ryoma said as he placed his hand gently on his shoulder. Eiji looked up and nearly tackled Ryoma.

"Thanks, Ochibi." Ryoma smirked beneath the hug.

"So now it's Ochibi again. What happened to Echizen-Sensei?" Ryoma let go of Eiji and crossed his arms with a scowl (pout)on his face. Eiji jumped on Oishi's back as he was heading out the door waving behind him.

"Ja ne. You'll always be Ochibi to me, Ochibi!" Eiji said as he dissappeared from the class room.

A pair of arms enveloped him from behind, and he leaned back into the comfortable embrace, as a pair of lips kissed his neck. Syuu stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist sealing all three in an embrace. Syuu kissed him on the lips as Sei continued kissing his neck. Ryoma's face began turning red and he needed them, it felt so right.

"Do you think I could get arrested for this." Ryoma said as he gasped with his flushed, pink face, remembering his earlier thought's. Sei placed his hand under Ryoma's chin turning Ryoma to face him.

"Were older than you, Ryoma. So I don't think you would go to jail." Sei said as he kissed Ryoma's lips. Syuu placed his leg in between Ryo's and began to fondle him with his knee.

"Besides, whose **pressing** charges?" Fuji smiled as Ryoma moaned, when he pressed his knee harder. They continued to molest their little uke, untill his watch beeped again. He looked at the time and frowned.

"What is it Ryoma?" Sei asked concerned.

"Lunch." Ryoma replied happily.

"You have an alarm on your watch to tell you when to feed yourself." Fuji's face dead-panned. Ryoma smirked as he pecked his confused lovers face.

"Of course not silly, I have a reminder to go pick up Ryuu for lunch." Ryoma grabbed both of their hands and ran to the atrium.

Ryoma ran through the door and looked around the stage.

"Ryuu." Ryoma said as he spotted the child sitting on the piano bench. He turned to see Ryoma and smiled before sliding off the bench and running to him.

"Daddy, Kei-chan was showing me how to play." Ryuu said pointing to the figure still behind the piano.

"He said mommy knew how to play. He said she played a song for daddy...can you play it." Ryoma stared at Kei with wide eyes as Kei walked to stand beside them.

"Really, is that what Kei said." Ryoma said through clenched teeth. Kei unperturbed by Ryoma, reached out his hand to caress Ryuu's face. He placed his thumb over the birthmark on Ryuu's face, lost in thought. The anger melted away from Ryoma as he saw that look of pain flash in his eyes.

"How could I refuse him, he's grown up beautifully." A twinge of regret laced his voice as he spoke.

"Aa just like his parents, I suppose I could play that song." He smiled behind him as he placed Ryuu on the floor. Ryuu too looked back at Sei and Syuu.

"Mommies, **see** I knew Tousan would love you." He said as he ran into Syuu's arms and snuggled into his neck, again. Ryoma turned around with slightly widened eyes.

"Have you all met already." Ryoma asked confused.

"Hai, in Kevin-kun's office." Sei said as he ran his fingers through Ryuu's hair.

"Mommies?" Ryoma said with a smirk as he sat behind the piano.

"Must be the hair." Syuu said with a shrug.

"Well he does think Eiji's a cat." Sei said with a slight giggle. Keigo started backing away slowly.

"Hey monkey king, where are you going, once i'm done with the song, we need to talk." Ryoma said without turning to face the now frozen Atobe. He crossed his arms and sat indian style on the floor.

"Fine brat...but keep the sadists away from me." Atobe said as he shivered from the memories of the past two years in Ryoma's absence.

"Why?" Ryoma swiveled his head between Syuu, Sei, and Atobe.

"Let's just say we were very disgruntled with him for not telling us why you left." Syuu said with a shrug. Ryoma's fingers paused above the notes he was about to press, contemplating just what exactly those two did. He decided not to dwell on it and shook his head to clear it of those thought's.

'_Good idea' _Thought Sei and Syuu as Ryoma shook his head.

He began to play, and sing. Lulling Ryuu into a blissful sleep.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start<em>

_Oh, but hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<em>

_So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep<br>And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight when you're asleep<em>

_Because tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

"That's a beautiful song Ryoma." Kei said as he placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma began to cry, as he remmembered. Just how bad it was for his dad after his mom died, how bad it was for Kei's mom after his dad died.

We had been living together for months, when Kiyano wrote this song. She wanted to move on with my dad. This was the beggining of their relationship. They made it six months before they got married. They fell in love with the help of this song, or so it seemed. This was the first step to love in their relationship, that had been nothing but friendship untill this point.

Kei hugged him from behind as he remembered how happy the were when they found out about Ryuu. The connection, making them all brothers. Silent tears dripped down Kei's face.

"I'm running out of time Kei, we need to do it now." Keigo stared into determined gold as Ryoma forced himself to stop crying.

Sei came to stand behind Ryoma as Syuu placed the sleeping Ryuu on the bench.

"What do you mean your running out of time?" Sei said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Syuu stood beside Sei in a similiar stance with his eyes opened, and Ryoma flinched away in fear. He looked at the ground unwilling to speak.

Kei grabbed his wrist and pulled his body behind his.

"If you won't explain, Ryoma, then I will." Fuji gritted his teeth but didn't protest as Keigo spoke.

"Ryoma has a heart condition." Kei said bluntly as Ryoma threw his head up to stare at Sei and Syuu.

"What?" Both expressions turned into fear in an instant.

"He's been sick for years, that's why he quit tennis two years ago. That is also why he dissapeared." Keigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I put him in a specialized care facility in America...Since his surgery is in a month, he was allowed to leave the hospital...With the exception that he doesn't overwork himself." Keigo turned to glare at Ryoma.

"So would you care to explain why you became coach, teacher and why you're releasing a new album knowing your sick?" Keigo said in barely suppressed rage toward his little brother.

"Che, as if I'd let this stop me from doing what I want, I wont die." Ryoma said determinedly looking away from Sei and Syuu as they tried to absorb this information.

"Bull brat, if you truly believed that then why are you telling me to move up the press conference to tomorrow.

"There were complications with my last check-up." Ryoma said dismissively with a shrug. Syuu grabbed Ryoma's arm and forced him to look at him.

"Why are you acting like this is nothing." Syuu hissed angrily. Ryoma pulled his arm out of Syuusuke's grasp, as he crouched to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. His golden eyes watered as he spoke.

"I'm NOT!, I- I just need to know he's taken care of, I won't leave him without knowing I did everything I could!"

Sei crouched beside Ryoma and hugged his rocking form.

"It's accelerating, I might not last untill my surgery. The cells in my heart are dying, my heart is quickly withering." Ryoma said as he bit his hand in an attempt to stifle the sobs. Syuu and Kei squatted beside them and Syuu spoke.

"Then, no matter what we wont let you go." Syuu said as he grasped Sei's fingers.

"And I will not leave you and Ryuu alone, after the press conference...Were family, just like they wanted." Kei said as he looked up at the ceiling.

Ryoma rested in the embrace of his lovers as he drifted asleep, refusing to acknowledge his heart complications.

**So did you like...or love...I know I'm amazing, I ALMOST cried. XDXD TEEHEE**


	8. Pain

**Sorry for the late update I was supposed to update this yesterday, but I forgot. I updated "Red Lust" sequel to "Abstinence"(vampire-angel pot fic), I also updated "Twisted love". spinoff of "Ice Prince" and "Withered Heart" it's under Kirihara, since I can't choose between the second character since he has two lovers. Anyways cuz I forgot...treat... I'll update two chapters today, soooo enjoy XD.**

Pain

Ryoma had fallen asleep on the stage of the atrium as he had let his emotion's over the past two years spill out.

He cried untill his eyes could no longer cry, and his mouth could no longer sob. All his pain and frustration, spilled and once he opened that door, he couldn't stop. His control was gone. His apathetic, strong mask was shattered in the embrace of those who loved him. Untill finally, he slept.

His two lovers carried him back to their room, as Kei took the sleeping Ryuu home with him. They had laid Ryoma and slept as soon as their bodies hit the bed. They like him succumbed to the strain of the day's revelations..

The dorm room was particularly quiet, unlike this morning. Or was it yesterday, technically it was yesterday, since the alarm reads 1:47 am.

The steady even breaths of three males filled the room. All was unnaturally quiet.

Ryoma lay in the bed, fully clothed, swaddled in his lovers arms. Syuusuke's head rested on Ryoma's stomach hugging his waist. Sei's left arm was used as a pillow beneath Ryoma's head as his right arm draped across Ryo's chest. All three were exhausted physically and mentally.

Ryoma began to fidget beneath the embrace, uncomfortable by the heat. His heart began to burn painfully. He shifted once more waking Syuu and Sei. He clutched his heart, subconsciously, as pain tore through his sleep.

"What is it Ryo?" Syuu asked now fully awake, but he didn't move. Instead he began drawing light circles around Ryoma's belly button, causing his toes to curl. Sei ran his fingers through Ryoma's hair, kneeding through his scalp, forcing Ryoma to purr in satisfaction. The pain in his chest receded for the time being.

He suppresed a shudder as he opened one eye to glare at his molesters.

"I was sleeping you know." He grumbled sleepily as he fisted his hands against his eyes.

Syuusuke moved off of his stomach but left an arm on Ryoma; as he propped his elbow onto the bed and rested his head against his hand. He stared with closed eyes at the cute, sleepy Ryo in front of him and giggled.

He smiled as he spoke,"Saa Ryo-chan, don't lie now, **you** woke **us** up first."

"Che." He looked at the ceiling determined to not meet the two sadist's was afraid they would see his fear, and pain.

Sei moved from Ryoma and sat up on the bed near Ryoma's waist.

"Ne Ryo-chan, what exactly is your relationship with Atobe." He asked as Syuu began drawing circles against his stomach once more. Ryoma's face stayed locked on the ceiling as he spoke.

"We've been friends since we were born, and almost four years ago we were made brothers, when our parents got married. Me and Kei are best friends, though neither of us would ever actually admit that. He is my brother though we are not blood related. However, Ryuu is our blood brother, he is our last connection to our parents. We would do anything for him." He began to smile causing Syuu and Sei to smile in response at the obvious love he held for his brothers. His smile morphed into one of fear.

He glanced around the room quickly, searching for something.

'_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no,'. _He repeated, it seemed his mind was incapable of forming actual, understandable sentences.

Syuu and Sei both sat up slightly puzzled by their lovers actions. They looked at each other questioningly and both had no idea what just happened.

When his eyes found the alarm, his jaw dropped comically as he rushed to put on his shoes

They both had to supress giggles at his face.

"Ryuu, damnit, I'm such a baka." He mumbled aloud much to their amusement.

They now understood what he was thinking. They both watched with their hands over their mouths, to stop from laughing. He ran around the room with a frantic expression on his face, that was so un- Ryoma like, it was hilarious..

He all but ran to the door. His hand tightened around the doorknob as a hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back to the bed. Ryoma spoke angrily through his teeth.

"What are you doing? Where's Ryuu?" He said frantically, worried for his so-brother, he mentally corrected once more, annoyed at his lack of attentiveness. He berated himself for having fallen asleep, to begin with.

Syuu sat behind him kneeling against the bed as he rested his chin on Ryoma's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, keeping him trapped. He leaned his full body weight against him, wanting to touch as much as was possible, of him.

"Where do you think you're going Kitten?" He breathed against Ryoma's ear causing his body to shiver uncontrollably.

'_sensitive ears, ahh, how could I forget.' _Syuu thought as he grinned mischieviously. He grasped his earlobe between his teeth lightly and began to lick the sensitive outer shell of his ear.

Ryoma hissed through his teeth but tried to speak, "I need to get Ryuu." His voice was an octave lower than usual, causing Syuu to laugh.

Sei's grip on Ryoma's shoulder slackened as he moved his hand to Ryoma's chin. He pulled his face to his.

"Don't worry, he's with Atobe." He sighed in relief as Syuu chuckled, letting go of his ear.

He stood and turned to face them with his hands across his chest.

"So,how did I get here?" He said with a stroke of pride, as he tilted his head upwards and away from them. He was slightly afraid of the answer.

"We carried you." Syuu said cheerfully, as a blush formed on Ryoma's cheeks.

"You've been asleep for...almost ten hours." Sei said as he glanced behind himself to view the illuminated clock. Ryoma frowned as he left the room leaving a shocked duo behind him.

Before they could even react to his dissappearance, he walked back in with a water bottle and a small brown bottle. He didn't look at their confused expressions. He merely walked to a chair beside the bed and placed the water bottle on the nightstand. He looked up at his lovers with a slight grimace.

"What is that Ryo-chan." Syuu asked as he stood from the bed and walked over towards him. Ryoma opened the small bottle and pulled out two tablets before closing it and placing it on the nightstand.

Sei grabbed the bottle and read the label with a frown on his face.

"It's why I woke up." He said as he placed the two pills on his toungue. Syuu opened the bottle of water and handed it to him.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma swallowed the pills and stared at Syuu.

"When I don't take these pills within a certain time frame, my body start's too overheat, I sweat, and my breathing hitches. My heart starts to get painfully hot. If not taken quickly enough my body will begin to reject the only medicine that seems to be working." Ryoma said matter-of-factly. Syuu opened his eyes as Ryoma explained. He tried to keep the worry hidden but it didn't work. Sei moved to the chair, where Ryo was, and sat on the armrest.

"Why didn't you tell us about you heart." Ryoma looked away from them both as he stood. He walked to the open window and stood feeling the breeze, allowing the chilly air to swaddle his hot body. The curtains swayed around his pensive form. He stared up at the night sky and sighed.

"I didn't want sympathy..." He said turning to them with determined gold eyes.

"I wanted love." His guilt was clearly written on his face.

"I never meant to hurt you." A single tear rolled down Ryoma's cheek as he spoke.


	9. Stress

**Read a/n on bottom**

Stress

He turned away from the two unmoving figures and walked to the door. He ignored the frozen men. He didn't want to see those looks. He didn't want to see the pain. He didn't want to be the reason for it. Wasn't Ryuu enough, if he dies he's not only leaving him but now them. It hurt's so much.

_'I should've never told them how I felt. It was a mistake I'm going to have to die with, knowing I would be the cause of their suffering as well.'_ He walked to his room, quickly, ready to collapse. He closed the door quickly behind him and leaned against the door.

Everything is just so complicated.

'_Why is it like this, why can't we just be together.' _He thought painfully as he gripped his heart. This pain wasn't caused by his condition, this was something he wasn't prepared for. This heartache, he was wholly unprepared for. He slid down the door and sat on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest as he thought.

'_Shouldn't love be enough.' _He placed his elbows above his knees as his hands fisted in his hair. He rocked his body, lost in thought.

'_It is enough, it has to be. Our love is stronger than this, I will live, I have to.' _His hands released his hair as he stood. His eyes flared with passion. His catlike eyes narrowed as he thought.

He laid in his bed as he remembered a song he made five years ago. He murmured the lyrics as he lay with his hands above his stomach. His eyes gazed at the ceiling above him. He smiled as he thought of the love he felt for the two, in the room beside his, when he wrote the song.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<br>You know this could be something_

He murmured as a smile played on the corner of his lips. It was the day Syuu first kissed him in front of Sei. He was so envious, it was cute, and Ryoma knew he wanted to join them.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing_

It was so obvious...his feeling's towards them. Sei was the only one they showed their relationship to willingly, and that was just to see his reaction. Ryoma fell hard for the two sadists.

_So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one_

He remembered when he made this song, the day he realized he loved them both. He and Syuu had been meeting Sei for 'matches', when in actuality it was them just trying to spend time with him.__

_But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

A pang shot through his chest as he remembered, that feeling. He felt that happiness, before he knew of his illness. Even then his heart yearned and ached for them both. His heart pained him in a way that wasn't treated in hospitals.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you say<br>You make it hard for breathing_

The first few month's were bliss though Syuu's sadistic side kept cropping up, and he would grab Ryoma and place a heated kiss on his lips. Sei's response was always the same, slight shock before he wiped it a way with a roll of his eyes. It truly left Ryoma breathless.__

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's no more time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

His heart pained him once more, as he pondered his possible death. His heart squeezed uncomfortably as his heart heated once more. He clutched his heart, gripping his shirt in a tight fist, waiting for the pain to go away.

'_Air, it's so hot.' _He thought as he tore his sweaty shirt from his body, kicking of his shoes. He unzipped his pants and kicked of his jeans. He stripped untill all he wore was his boxers.

He stood and walked to the window unaware of his startled audience. He growled at the heat as he threw open his window and stood allowing the moonlight to engulf his body and the wind to caress him.

He ran his right hand fingers through his hair lightly tousling it, as his left hand skimmed across his abdomen. He moaned at the coolness of the night.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as a pair of lips attacked his neck hungrily, forcing a moan out of his lips. His sleepy lids now drooped, as he wrapped his arms around those that held him.

**a/n- I'm gonna stop there...If you want a lemon, hopefully you review. If it's what you want I will have uploaded it by midnight, if nooooot (pouts) I will just have them waking up and going to the press conference...but if you do(smiles) that'll be first then waking up and press conference oh and school, It's a really long chapter, just so you know. XD Review it is crucial...you have(glances at watch) six and a half hours...ganbatte.**__


	10. Ehh!

**Well it seems it was unanimous...so without further adou, I present extreme lemon number two.. **

**ps. prepare tissue for possible nosebleeds..you have been warned.**

Ehh!

"Hnn". Those hands were like gold, just perfect. Ryoma leaned back into Syuusuke's kisses, as Syuu's fingers began drawing circles around his belly button forcing his stomache to clench in anticipation.

Sei stood before him and claimed his lips as he brought both hands up to skim over Ryoma's well defined chest. He shivered as Sei's cool fingers drew nonsensical patterns across his pec's.

Syuu latched his teeth once more onto Ryoma's sensitive earlobes, turning his legs into jelly. His mouth slacked slightly and Sei took the opportunity with earnest as he dove in his tongue, penetrating his mouth(and yes that was a sexual innuendo). He began to stroke Ryo's tongue with his own, in an almost teasing way, provoking Ryoma.

He smiled as he tasted the grape ponta in Ryoma's mouth. He would've sagged to the floor had Sei not grabbed them both and pulled them onto the bed.

Sei held Ryoma's shoulders firmly as Syuu knelt on the bed behind Ryo. He licked from his chin to his earlobe, repetatively, back and forth, enjoying Ryoma's soft pants. He smiled as his pants turned into moans of pleasure. Sei knelt on the floor beneath a panting Ryoma and smiled as he pulled his legs apart.

"W-we should stop." Ryoma gasped as Sei leaned forward once more and kissed him. Sei wouldn't give him an opportunity to speak.

"Saa Kitten, but your growl earlier was so sexy." Syuu said as he grabbed Ryoma's hand. Syuu leaned closer to whisper into his ear, allowing his rock hard erection to rub against Ryoma's back, causing involuntary shivers.

Ryoma's erection strained painfully agianst his boxers. It was then that he realized both his lovers had no clothes on.

'_When did that happen?' _He thought as he stood, abruptly.

He faced his lovers with a slight scowl. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the fain of innocence on both their faces.

"You planned this, How long were you in the room?" He hissed in a low whisper. Both gave him a sheepish look.

"Two is better than one, I couldn't agree more ne, Syuu." Ryoma's face turned a very bright cherry rose color.

"I want to stop, I'm tired." He said through clenched teeth though it seemed he was obviously contradicting (another innuendo) himself. Syuu and Sei both shared a brief grin before eyeing Ryoma up and down, giggling at Ryoma's obvious lie(after all it was kind of hard (innuendo) to miss.).

"We are not stopping." Sei said as he sauntered towards Ryoma and kissed him once more. His hand gripped the waistband of his boxers, and he allowed it to trace his naval before he yanked the boxers down. Ryoma hissed as the cold air hit him, he wanted heat.

Syuu walked behind Ryoma and grabbed his hand once more guiding all three back to the bed. He sat Ryoma on the edge and turned Ryoma's mouth towards his.

Syuu closed the distance in a heated kiss. It was a battle for dominance and Ryoma was losing, badly. Syuu grinned as he repeatedly pulled his tongue in and out of Ryoma's mouth skimming it along his tongue every time. He let Ryoma know exactly what he would be doing with his straining cock very soon.

Sei placed his hands on both sides of his waist and bent his head to kiss the tip of Ryoma's well-developed manhood. Syuu guided Ryoma's hand to his cock and moaned as Ryoma gripped it.

"It made me very happy, and your moans are like..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he began to pump him.

"Ahh, Ryo." He moaned. Ryoma stopped immediatly, as Sei had begun to pump him as well. His golden eyes stared at Sei untill he looked up at him.

"What is it Ryo?" They both asked their frozen lover.

Ryoma let go of Syuu and placed his hands in front of himself and stared intently at them.

"I just... I love you both, so much." He looked up slowly and saw a single tear fall from Sei's eyes. Ryoma may not have noticed it but Sei definently did, it was the first time he said he loved him.

Syuu kissed his neck once more, this time with more enthusiasm. He began to grind against Ryoma's ass, making Ryoma's hole twitch.

Sei began to stroke him tentatively, almost calling for him and Ryoma looked at the bluenette kneeling in front of him.

"Ne Ryo-chan?" He said while he stared at Ryoma's cock, he fondled Ryoma's balls, causing a gasp.

"Hn" He said shakily, and an octave lower than usual. Syuusuke chuckled as he continued to suck his neck, biting the pulsating veins slightly.

He looked up with determined eyes and happiness.

"I want to ride you." He said quickly before his mouth engulfed Ryoma's cock, Ryoma had no chance to respond. His hands flew into Sei's hair as his toes curled in pleasure.

"Hnnn, Sei, Oh kami-sama." Ryoma began a mantra aloud causing Sei to chuckle sending vibrations up his length. He began deepthroating him and Ryoma's body jerked. Ryoma found himself awed by his lack of gag reflex.

When Sei finally pulled away Ryoma couldn't think.

Sei grabbed his shoulders as he straddled him and lowered himself onto his rock hard erection. He hissed as he went lower, and lower.

Ryoma wanted to move. His waist began making small circles, up and down, and Sei sighed in pleasure

Sei smiled as he spoke,"Ahh, you're a natural Ry-oo." Ryoma smirked as his voice cracked when he sped up the pace.

Sei loved this feeling, he felt so whole. Feeling Ryoma pulsate within him, made him want to cum. Everytime Ryoma rolled his hips he hit a spot that made Sei see nothing but white. His mind was covered with stars.

"He's amazing." Sei thought, not realizing he said it aloud. Ryoma gripped the back of his shoulders as he lifted Sei and brought him back down. He raised his hips to meet Sei's.

'_He hasn't seen anything yet.' _Syuu chuckled behind him.

"Ne Sei, you just woke the sleeping tiger, it's another reason I call him kitten. He's kitten when he's uke. But his tiger is amazing." He said as he licked Ryoma's ear and stood, just in time, as Ryoma flipped around.

He placed Sei on the bed and knelt as Sei chuckled. He grasped the bars of the bed frame behind him, as Ryoma didn't wait. He lifted Sei's legs over his shoulders and inserted his cock once more. He drilled into his lover continuously.

He leaned over his blissful form and placed his hands on either side of his head, as he continued to pound into Sei, continuously hitting his sweet spot. His emerald hair tickled sei's face as he moved like a machine. He heard continous clicks, and wondered where Syuu went, or at least that's what he **should** have wondered(Oh I love my wonderful photographer, probably in a folder for later labeled 'seme moments- sleeping tiger')

"Damn Ryo, Oh fuck..fuck me Ryo, Oh god, Ryoma!" Ryoma smirked as tears of happiness leaked down Sei's face, when he came. He pulled out and hovered over Sei's limp cock before kissing the head. He licked the cum around his balls before swallowing his cock, licking all the cum. He sucked the tip, forcing Sei's toes to curl. Sei fell asleep entirely exhausted as Ryoma smirked.

A pair of arms draped over his shoulders, as a chin rested on his shoulder as well. Syuu's cheek pressed against his. Ryoma couldn't stop the blush that flowed over his cheeks. He turned to his left to see Syuu with his eyes opened looking down.

"Still Ryo?" He glanced down at his still straining cock, and he frowned causing Syuu to chuckle. He released his hold on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him against his own hardened cock.

"Saa, a sleeping tiger indeed. My turn." He said as he pulled Ryoma down and turned his body to face him.

He placed him gently on the bed. His left hand lay trapped beneath Ryoma's head, while he kissed Ryoma on the lips, his right hand began to pump him.

"I love you too Ryoma." He said as he kissed him again. He released him and rested his right hand on his waist. He lowered his head till it was directly above his cock. It leaked precum as Syuusuke's hot breath caresses it causing Ryoma to stiffen. He sucked the tip of his cock, causing a shiver to ripple down Ryoma's body. His hands continued to fondle his ball sack as his tongue licked up and down his shaft. Ryoma's hips bucked forward, involuntarily. He wanted more, his body wanted more.

"Syuu, Oh god, I love you Syuu...so much." He said as he fisted his hands in Syuu's chestnut hair. He continued to run his tongue along the shaft, untill he engulfed his entire length in his mouth. Ryoma's thighs tightened around Syuu's face holding him there, as Syuu chuckled.

He continued to swallow his younger lover. He never wanted to stop. He wanted to hear him moaning his name forever. He wanted to have him writhing in pleasure beneath him all day.

Syuu leaned his body down to rest between his legs as he continued to suck. Ryoma already knew what Syuu wanted and he happily obliged. He spread his legs as far as they could go, and Syuu chuckled causing Ryoma to buck. His hands caressed Ryoma's ass cheeks. He released his cock and lifted Ryoma slightly as he began to lick his twitching hole. Ryoma moaned. As he stretched him with his tongue and Ryoma shivered in anticipation. He pushed down on the muscle, making Syuusuke go deeper as Ryoma growled.

"Get in me now Syuu...stop teasing me!" He yelled in frustration as he flipped their positions.

He positioned himself over his cock, as Syuu lifted his hips to penetrate his lover. When he entered he flipped their bodies once more.

"Mou Ryo-chan...my turn..now you grip the headboard and let me fuck you." He said as he opened his lust-filled eyes. Ryoma quickly gripped the railing as Syuu began to drill into him.

"Syuu, your amazing." He gasped as white invaded his sight, pleasure after pleasure stole his breath away. He lifted his hand and ran it through Syuu's sweaty hair, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Azure orbs stared delighted into sleepy golden cat-like eyes. Syuu leaned down and kissed Ryoma.

"I'll love you forever." Syuu said and for once Ryoma didn't feel the guilt of knowing his possible death loomed over their relationship.

"Ahh." He grunted as he filled Ryoma with his seed. Syuu flipped them around, not wanting to release him yet. He laid Ryo's sleeping head against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sei crawled to them and kissed Syuu on the lips before kissing Ryo on the forehead. They both smiled before falling asleep.

- Morning-

Ryoma awoke and moaned as he felt something shift inside him. He threw his body back and kneeled, straddling a sleeping Syuu. He rolled his hips and moaned as he felt Syuusuke still inside him. He didn't want to get up, heck he didn't even want to move but he had to.

He pulled his sleeping lover out of him and giggled when he heard Syuu's groan of disapproval in his sleep. He bent down and kissed Syuu's limp manhood. He turned to Sei and kissed his lips before jumping out of the bed.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he opened the door and walked to the restrooms. The hall was deserted, it was 5 in the morning. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water caress his body, ridding him of his soreness. He heard the shower door click shut and he didn't need to open his eyes to know who was there.

"Are you back for round two." He said with a smirk, as he reached for the shampoo.

He opened his eyes confused as Sei wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't leave like that...you could've woken us up, before you left." Syuu said as he wrapped Ryoma in his arms from behind, he rested his chin on his shoulder and purposefully blew air into his ear.

"and no were not here for round two." Sei said with a slight pout, as he buried his face in Ryo's chest.

"Speak for youself." Syuu said as he kissed Ryomas neck. He slid his arms lower and gripped Ryoma, as he pushed himself against his hole. Fuji was already straining, forcing his body not to cum at the sight of his adorable, pouty, wet uke.

Sei grabbed Ryoma's chin in an attempt to get him to focus.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, you must be in pain from last night." Ryoma smiled at his concern and, well he pounced on Sei, forcing him onto the ground. He lowered himself onto Sei's now hard cock, as he flipped their bodies allowing Sei on top. Syuu positioned himself behind Sei and rammed in. Syuu pressured Sei and Sei fucked Ryoma. It was a wonderful, orgasmic bliss as they all came. Ryoma couldn't stand though. Syuu chuckled at Ryoma's scowl as he grabbed the shampoo. He lathered Ryoma's head. Who purred beneath the ministrations Syuu was giving him.

They knew he must be in pain and they wanted more than anything to make him happy.

Syuu had Ryoma's head on his lap as he washed his hair. His manhood rubbed against Ryoma's feather light hair and it tickled him. Sei placed conditioner on his hands and kneeded Ryomas pained hole and sore butt cheeks.

Ryoma gasped in a sign of pain/pleasure. Syuu began licking the back of his sensitive earlobe, as Sei continued. Except now, he lay with his head between Ryo's legs. He sucked him dry, untill Ryoma's body could no longer orgasm. The only thing that remained was a light Zinging feeling that went from the tips of his toes to the tip of his cock. Sei and Syuu stood quickly as they heard someone enter the restroom. They stopped right in front of the door to the shower.

"Ne , you guys should be more careful, where you have sex. You gathered quite the audience. Which was probably your plan all along, and yes we heard you guys last ni- I mean this morning, you realize it was two in the morning right. Wow, Yukimura-kun... I didn't even know you're voice could go that high and because of Echizen no doubt. It sounded orgasmic last night and right now i'm pretty positive every time you guys have sex, someone is either jacking off to it or getting extremly hard. Heck some might even actually cum. What would your girl fans do though, I wonder I echizen takes pride in thinking he's so big. Inui always did tell him to drink his milk, though everyone thought that he actually hadn't but that is obviously not the case. Though I am curious to know if he's bigger than me." Syuu began glaring daggers at the person on the other side of the stall. He plotted several ways to kill him and not get caught.

Syuu turned off the shower and tied a towel around his waist as he tossed a towel at Sei to do the same, unfortunately the other towel was on the other side of the wall.

Ryoma stood with a scowl (pout) and his arms were crossed.

Syuu walked to the door with a smile as his aura screamed, "Fuck with me and you die."

He opened the door and gestured to the naked Ryoma.

"As you can see he is very large and if we ever hear you say that you're curious to know if he's bigger than you. The answer will always be yes and if you ever try to see aside from what we just showed you, I will kill you." He said matter-of-factly with an icy voice. He reached out past a stunned Shinji and grabbed the towel. Syuu closed the door and passed Ryoma the towel, which he thankfully wrapped around his waist.

"He was bigger than me and Kam, no wonder Yukimura-kun's moans were so loud. Echizen must be amazing." Ryoma sweatdropped at Shinji's stupidity as Sei and Syuu's killer aura loomed.

Ryoma dived past the two sadist's and pushed open the door. As he opened the bathroom door practically all the other tennis regulars fell in with Kikumaru, Momo, Oishi, Inui, Kirihara, Sanada, and Tezuka being the first to hit the ground . He leapt over his fallen,'sempai', ( he's their teacher now so would it still be sempai) and bounded down the hallway towards his room. He yelled over his shoulder.

"Baka Shinji, I can't believe you said you wanted to have sex with me." Causing all to stare at him in bewilderment, as Kamio to burst into tears. For once Shinji was speechless, not noticing the very pissed off sadists behind him.

"Nya Ochibi, why are you running."

"Yeah you shouldn't be able to run after that, you shouldn't."

"Yes Echizen you should rest. I don't want you to get hurt." Oishi fretted.

"No way sempai, have you looked behind you,,,I'm too young to die." They all turned around slowly, to come face to face with glowering sadists. Shinji fainted and the rest ran like the wind after Ryoma for protection from his boyfriends. The two sadist chuckled maniacally as they watched their uke run into their room, not his own.

**I'll upload the press conference and class tomorrow along with a new chapter of **_**'Red lust'**_**..sorry I was late..I planned to upload this at midnight but I fell asleep, sorry. But it is one thirty so i'm only an hour and a half late...my bad ( rubs the back of head sheepishly).**

**Review plz- let me know what you think. XD**


	11. Nekochan

**A/n: For the good of the story, I stopped compressing my chapters...disregard anything i've told you about what is going to happen(It will happen, just not when I said). Anyway the plot line should run smoother this way. Enjoy XD**

**So you know, '**_during this chapter conversations in italics are basically that persons pov, kind of like an internal monologue.'._

Neko-chan

'_Wheew, I'm getting out of shape, and Kami-sama my ass hurts.' _He took a beeline straight to the dresser, and flopped, wary of his pain, on the chair beside it.

He smiled, a true smile, not a smirk. It's been happening more and more frequently that it no longer surprised him. If he could be as happy as he is now, his life would be perfect.

He ran his fingers through his emerald hair lightly ruffling it. His mind wandered to the previous night, Sei's hands running through his hair, over his chest.

He closed his eyes in remembrance as he lifted his left hand over his bruised lips. Those, kisses, hungry, and loving. Syuu his voice, Sei's eyes, it was all so perfect.

His hands clenched the hem of his towel. He needed to stop remembering. Oh, nope his mind was already there. His lovers screaming his name, asking for him, loving him.

His eyes flashed open as he heard the door close. Shit, he just got hard, off **memories**.

"Oh shit." His frightened eyes registered the scary as hell, sadistic aura coming off them both. They stalked closer to him, and Ryoma needed a distraction, and he needed one now. _'Maybe if I don't look down, they won't notice.' _He thought frantically and feebly if I might add, looking anywhere but at the two coming closer. _'Shit.' _Syuu climbed onto his lap and smiled his,'_I-know-exactly-what-you're thinking look.'. _He tilted his head to the side with his ever so 'angelic' smile as Sei jumped onto the chair and slid in behind Ryo and Syuu.

'_Distraction?' _Ryoma thought as he reached for a different set of pills( fyi,these were in a yellow bottle), his hand trembled slightly as Sei positioned himself behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting Ryoma's towel and placing himself inside him.

He didn't exactly want sex, he just wanted to be inside of him. He wanted to give him the felling Ryo gave him last nigh- I mean this morning. He wanted to make him whole.

Ryoma gasped as Sei slid in, but covered it well with an irritated smirk. "You horny bastards, don't you ever get tired?"

Syuu chuckled as he kissed Ryoma's lips. "Of course not, and for the record kitten, were only horny for you." He licked the tip of Ryoma's nose, before pulling away with a sarcastic smile. He rested his head on Ryo's chest, placing his hands on his hips. He grasped the towel and threw it across the room, as he lifted himself onto his rock hard length, forcing a gasp from Ryoma's flushed, sexy self.

Sei shifted closer, resting his head on Ryoma's shoulder, pushing himself further into his lover."What do you expect, we haven't had sex with each other in two years, and we are fairly positive you haven't done it either in the past five."

_'They really haven't had sex, in all that time.' He couldn't suppress the smirk that hid his true smile._

"Right Ryo." Sei pulled away slightly to see a grimace on Ryoma's face.

'_Wait, did they say past two years, what about the other three. Shit does, that mean they've had sex with other people. No, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT.'_

Syuu lifted his head when they recieved no answer, and saw a very pissed off Ryoma.

Too late."So are you two saying you've had sex with other people?" Ryoma questioned as waves of fury rolled down his frame.

Syuu pulled away with mirth hidden in his eyes."Why, have you?"

"Che." Syuu squinted his eyes at his response but Sei spoke.

"If it was one of your fangirls..." Syuu's sadistic aura flared.

"Give me a name and by the end of the day, she won't exist anymore." Syuu said with an Oh so scary smile.

"I have not had sex, though I have had quite a few offers, and some actually found their way onto my bed." Sei misread the comment and got very pissed.

"Are you saying you-"

"No, I am not. I would come home from practice and they would be on my bed...then I would kindly throw them out my door. Though one time a girl walked into my shower as I was showering."

"Name, Ryo-chan." Syuu said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Che, like I would remember, I'm sure Kei has a list somewhere, since it was his security that got rid of them."

Syuu lay his head against Ryo's chest and sighed contentedly."I guess I'll have to pay a visit to Keigo."

"Hn, you never answered my question."

"Yes, Ryoma we have had sex tons of times, would you like me to introduce you." Syuu said matter-of-factly.

Ryoma officially wanted to kill someone.

"Actually you've already met." Sei said as he kissed a fuming Ryoma's cute cheeks.

He began to fume as his cheeks stained red in anger. How Ryoma remained sane with these two is beyond me, but to each their own.

They both ran their hands up their flustered Neko-chan, dragging their nails across their lover's chest. They grinded closer, as they laughed uncontrollably at Ryoma's trying to be angry scowl(I mean how could he be angry, those cheaters...would you be able to focus under that ^^)

"Righty and lefty, our wonderful sex partners, though you are much, much better." They said in unison, stifling their giggles. Ryoma crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance, forgetting the pills in his hand.

"Ne Ryo-chan, what's in your hand." Ryoma looked down and grimaced, contemplating whether or not to tell them. After all they did just fuck( no pun intended- O.k. slight pun intended) with him.

"Pills." Syuu's eyes opened a sliver, at his blunt nonchalant reply, that secretly promised hours of none stop sex, if he didn't elaborate. Thankfully, Ryoma took the hint and decided to explain more.

"Since my surgery is coming up, these pills help wain the tissues around my heart, making the walls not so tough. Though there are complications, if I were to get hit on my chest, the walls around my heart could collapse. I could die quite easily, I guess."

It was times like these when he really wished he had his hat. He wanted to hide, he wasn't sure if his mask cracked. The show he had for the world reflected nothing within. He tried to laugh it off. He was in pain, it hurt him to know he was this weak. Where was the great Echizen Ryoma, now? He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sei's cool fingers wrapped around his hand, pulling it away from his head, as he whispered into his ear. "You don't have to do that."

Syuu's hand caressed Ryoma's face. Sliding his slender fingers over his now closed lids. "You don't have to hide from us."

His shimmering golden eyes opened, revealing an ancient sadness. One not yet understood; they could not understand his pain. All they could do, for the one they love, is be there for him.

Syuu's hand slid from his face, down his arm, to the bottle tightly clutched in his hand. He pulled it lightly from his grasp. "How many?" Syuu asked while he lifted the lid, not looking up from it.

Ryoma smirked at Syuu's face, of course Syuu didn't see it but Sei did. He stared slightly confused, at Ryo's growing amusement.

"Yadda." He lifted his head indignantly as Sei giggled at his cuteness, the work of Atobe he assumed, as Ryoma crossed his arms.

Syuu looked up opening his eyes in shock at Ryoma's refusal, before placing a placating smile."Why not Kitten." He said as his smile morphed into one that delved into the world of sadism.

Ryoma shivered, delighted that Syuu was playing along. He heard Sei moan behind him, caused by the shiver no doubt.

"It tastes disgusting." He said cheerfully.

"I think we could make it taste better, ne Sei." Syuu said as he read the bottle, passing the water to Sei. He popped the two pills in his own mouth before sweeping onto Ryoma's mouth, kissing him. He pushed the two pills inside as Sei took a swig of the water bottle. When Syuu pulled away Sei kissed Ryoma, pushing the water in, forcing him to swallow.

Ryoma pulled away panting,"Your right... that pill did taste nasty, but **you** tasted absolutely delectable." Syuu said as he smiled triumphantly. Ryoma smirked as he caught his breath.

"If I take my pills like that every day, I don't think I would object. Though, maybe I should object, just so you both can force it down my throat." Ryoma inwardly contemplated, not realizing he said it aloud.

"Ne Neko-chan, do you make it a habit of voicing your thoughts?" Sei said with a smirk as Ryoma's eyes widened minutely, not unnoticed by them. He repositioned himself beneath Ryoma.

"Because I can think of something else I want to hear from you." Sei whispered in his ear as he drove his hips upward, forcing Ryoma's hips to jut upward into Syuu.

"Damn Ryo, your so tight." Ryoma rolled his hips lightly, causing Syuu and Sei to moan in pleasure. Sei's head hung off Ryoma's right shoulder as Syuu hung over his left shoulder. Both panting wildly as he rode Sei and drilled into Syuu, while stroking his dripping length. He glided his thumb over the slit, and squeezed, pumping his lover, quickening his thrusts. He grabbed Syuu's butt cheeks spreading them apart, pushing himself in further, as he lifted his dripping cock closer to his hot mouth.

Syuu came as Ryoma's mouth latched onto it, drinking in his lover. He shivered sending vibrations up Syuu's length, causing him to cum once more. His walls clamped, forcing Ryoma to release inside Syuu, as Syuu groaned in pleasure. Ryoma's walls tightened around Sei causing him to release deep inside Ryoma, as a guttural groan of pleasure escaped his lips, forcing Ryoma to chuckle, around Syuu.

"Ryoma!" Both yelled in pure ecstasy as their little lover knew just what to do. A knock at the door startled them both out of their current state of bliss.

"Yo, you can't do that now, you just can't."

"Uresai, baka!"

"What did you call me Mamushi?" The three inside the room sweatdropped as a fight ensued.

"Momo, Kaido! Stop it your gonna get hurt. Oh no what if that's what they want? Do they want to break up?"

"Echizen, you should hurry you're going to be late for a class you teach." '_Buchou, even he was outside my door'._

"Hey speaking of teaching, could Ochibi get arrested, for what just happened."

"I doubt that, Echizen is definently not Mada Mada. From his lovers moans Echizen must do something right, and it didn't sound like they protest. Last night- oh this morning, in the showers and again right now. They yelled his name so loud an di-"

"Ah, ecstasy."

"Minna fifty laps, now." They heard various groans, but that was overshadowed by the dissipating of rapidly running footsteps.

"Thank's Gen-chan." Sei said in a small voice.

"Hai, buchou."

"Class starts in fifteen Echizen."

"Hai, buchou." Ryoma replied with a smirk as he stood, lifting all three and walking to the bed. He removed himself from Sei and lifting Syuu with him. He turned around and pulled himself out placing Syuu beside Sei.

"Are you O.k.? Did you guys hear?" Ryoma said with a smile tugging at his lips as he stared at his two blissed out naked lovers. Syuu propped himself up on his elbows and stared at him with lust-filled eyes. Before grabbing Ryoma by his butt cheeks and pulling him to the bed in between them both.

They both draped a leg and arm over him, rubbing their limp lengths against his waist.

"Yup we heard." Syuu said as he placed his head on Ryoma's chest and nibbled his nipples. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub.

"We have fifteen minutes." Sei said as he bent his head lower. He trailed kisses down his abdomen, and swirled his tongue around his belly button, before dipping in his tongue. Sei began to pump him as Syuu fondled his sac, illiciting moans of pleasure, from him. But it wasn't what they wanted... they wanted him to scream.

Syuu straddled his stomache and bent his mouth to Ryoma's ear and began to lick and suck everything, As his cock rubbed against his taut stomach. Sei pressed his tongue into the slit of Ryoma's length, tasting his salty precum. When Sei's lips finally wound around him, his hips shot forward, effectively fucking his face.

Ryoma had no idea where to put his hands, and he knew what they wanted. They wanted him to scream but he knew he wouldn't. He needed to use his mouth. He grabbed Syuu's waist and lifted him.

"Tch kitten..no, it's our turn." He said as he grabbed Ryo's fingers and pinned them against the bed, and Sei released Ryoma with a very audible pop. He watched with lidded eyes as Sei pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the dresser. He cuffed Ryoma's hands to the bed frame, with a serene smile. Syuu climbed down Ryoma, sliding his hardened cock down Ryoma's stuck frame.

He held Ryoma's eyes as he kissed Sei on the lips. To say the scene wasn't a turn on, would've been a lie on Ryoma's part. He twitched at the sight of his lovers in a deep battle of tongues, naked, their rock hard cocks rubbing onto each other. The sight made Ryoma flush. Syuu grabbed Sei's butt and lifted him, as Sei wrapped his legs around his waist. He pressed Sei against the wall and penetrated Sei repeatedly.

Oh it was agony for Ryoma. All he could do was watch. His cock dripped, waiting, needing them. His wrists bled slightly from his struggles, but he didn't care. He wanted them now.

"Syuu, Sei get in me now!" He yelled, effectively capturing their attention. Syuu walked up to him and wrapped his hand around his own length, staring at Ryo with a bright smile.

"Are you sure you want us both?" Ryoma eyes shimmered with unshed tears and Syuu practically jumped him. Sei undid the handcuffs, and kissed his wrists.

"Why'd you do that Ryo?"

"Just please, I need you both, now." Ryoma begged as a tear ran down his cheek. Syuu positioned himself behind Ryoma, his chin on his shoulder, left hand over his waist, right hand holding the bed frame anchoring him.

Sei lifted Ryoma's legs over his shoulders, and hovered over his hole.

"Are you sure Ryo, It'll hurt." Ryoma bit his bottom lip but nodded. Sei thrust inside, his length brushed against Syuu's and Ryoma cried out in pain.

"Ahh!" Tears fell from his face but no sound left his lips anymore. Syuu kissed his cheek as Sei waited for permission to move. They both began to move, simultaneously. It was an odd mixture of pain and pleasure, but the pain was giving way to the pleasure, and Ryoma smiled. He felt so needed, more than he had in years. He hummed quietly, showing he was ready. They both continued to grind into him hitting his prostate repeatedly, untill all three came.

"You guys are relentless, are we late now." Ryoma said tiredly.

"Nope we still got five minutes." Sei said cheerfully as he grabbed Ryoma's towel and cleaned them up. Syuu wrapped the towel around his waist and ran out the door. He walked back in a moment later with an outfit for Ryo. Ryoma didn't want to move just yet. He still hurt and he was sure if he did move he would limp. Syuu and Sei disappeared into a closet and grabbed clothes, dumping it on the bed beside Ryo.

He watched as they slid on a pair of black briefs, he stared at their 'packages' with a growing smirk.

Syuu pulled on black tight jeans, with a white studded belt. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that left four buttons undone, over a skin tight black tank top.

Sei wore a pair of dark blue jeans, with a dark green v-neck that revealed his well chisled chest. Ryoma licked his lips as he watched them get dressed. They both finished getting ready and turned to the still-in-bed Ryoma and almost laughed.

"Ne Ryo, shouldn't you be getting ready too." Syuu said in amusement as Ryoma blushed.

"Che, I'll be there on time, you two should go before your sensei gives you detention." He said mockingly.

"But our sensei is you." Syuu said slightly confused.

"Yup, if your not there before me, now go, I'll catch up." He said waving his hand walked out the door, both wearing similiar looks of confusion. They stopped just outside the door listening in as they Heard Ryoma speaking to someone on the phone.

"No... adoption."

"..."

"Kei, please this, all of it is going to be too confusing to him."

"..."

"No we can not discuss this after the press conference, it needs to be done before then."

"..."

"Fine, then no press conference, untill Ryuu is oficially my son.. I will not have the media chew him out. He is my brother and I will protect him as if he's my son. Just make it happen. "

"..."

"Thank you, we'll move the press conference to the end of this week then, and I'll get Ryuu later on today."

They heard the phone click as Ryo began shuffling around the room.

Syuu and Sei shared a brief smile before running to class, as the doorknob turned. Both thinking along the lines of ...

'_Kyaaaa! Ruun!'_

**A/N - yes that was another lemon, but that's because it'll be the last one for the next 3,4, possibly 5 chapters. R&R XD**


	12. Test

A/n- Everything by lifehouse(I've loved this song ever since I heard it on the first episode of smallville, or was it the second, possibly one of the first five episodes.)

Test

Ryoma stood outside of his classroom and winced as he tried to walk once more. He really hated those two at the moment. He internally debated whether or not he should enter. Glaring at the doorknob as if it would bite him should he try to twist it. In his mind it did just that, the doorknob was truly a beast. Ryoma shrunk at the prospect of going in. Chibi Ryo ran around in circles as indecision swept through his head.

'_Damn my ass!'_ He thought rather pitifully. He was so angry at himself, that he couldn't find the strength to actually open the door. He weighed his options.

'_If I go in, me limping, it's not like I can hide that. Maybe no one would say anything.' _His mind automatically rejected that plan as his second thought made him glare in anger. _'Damn those sadists.' _He peeked through the window on the door, his fingernails clinging to the frame as he stood on his tippy toes. He tried looking inside and growled at his childish behavior.

The people inside were all anxiously awaiting him. Two in particular seemed to be enjoying the day. Syuu with his ever lasting smile seemed to torment him, as his eyes were fixated on the door he was currently standing behind. Sei's face held a soft smile as his eyes seemed to darken, before his face flushed red. Syuu chuckled as he saw Ryoma sweatdrop on the other side of the door.

He really did not want to think about whatever made his eyes lust. It would probably come in the form of more pain for himself later. He vowed not to give in, they would just have to wait. '_Those horny bastards.'_

That chuckle and blush seemed to undo Ryoma, and fuel his resolve.

He growled in annoyance, as he opened the door quickly. He was trying unsuccesfully not to draw attention to himself. He walked(limped) to his chair and sat down gratefully. Loving the feel of the soft comfort beneath his thoroughly abused butt. He sighed into the chair sinking down.

A hand twitched and Ryoma's eyes zeroed in on the man, in annoyance. The bespectecaled man stared at him expressionlessly, but it still seemed like he was gloating. Ryoma had no doubt in mind that Tezuka was seme in his relationship, and he internally cringed for Kirihara. '_Aww, the pain!'_

"Ne Bu-Tezuka, What is it?" He asked disinterestedly as he lowered himself further into the comfort of his seat.

"Yudan-" Sanada clamped his hands over Tezuka's mouth, which quirked up at the sides in a light smile. His eyes went slightly unfocused as he felt the hand over him, and a few brave snickers were heard. Sanada seemed to be genuinly scared as he sent a furtive glance at his best friend, who was currently frowning at the obvious pain of his uke. He gave his lover 'a don't you dare look' as Ryoma straightened up with a glare.

He unwrapped a lolli-pop while waiting for him to continue. He slowly put it into his mouth, enjoying the gasps around the room. His tongue darted out to lick it sensually, wrapping his tongue around it and brought it into the confined walls of his gleaming white teeth. He pulled it from his heated mouth and licked his plump lips with the tip of his thin tongue.

Instead Kirihara spoke. Breaking the trance Echizen seemed to have put the entire class in. Ryoma smirked, as he saw the lust flicker in their eyes. '_Good because that's all their going to see for the next week.' _He continued to tease his lovers much to the classes growing unease, at the intentional teasing. Ryoma leaned back and propped his feet on the desk. While his hands locked behind his head pulling his hat higher to reveal the mirth in his eyes.

Sei and Syuu both pushed themselves closer to their desks as their hands seemed to disappear. Ryoma looked at the two with his happiness apparent as he chuckled at Syuu's strained smile and Sei's violet eyes.

"You let your guard down Echizen." His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the rookie. All previous concern he may have had for his well being earlier, dissipated in one fell swoop. He wondered if he ever combs his hair or if he's trying to go for that touseled look. If so, it doesn't really work for him.(a/n- either way only Ryo-chan has got that shiz-nit down.)

Ryoma placed his hand under his chin in thought as he continued to stare at the rookie. Sanada, Tezuka, Syuu and Sei grew uneasy as their lovers continued to stare at one another. Their gazes seemed to smolder as Ryoma was lost in his own thought's of various ways to hurt the rookie. Ryoma found himself very glad he was their coach. He laughed maniacally in his head and if he had a moustache- he would be twirling it like a villain. His eyes glinted as he remembered Kirihara's words. He stared blankly around the room as he looked away, to the relief of both of their two lovers.

"It would appear I wasn't the only one." He responded with a sly smirk and a pointed look at Kirihara's former captain(who sat on a cushioned seat- courtesy of his jacket) as well as himself( who sat in between his two stoic lovers-shifting uneasily in obvious discomfort) and several others within the class who sported poorly concealed boners at Ryoma's love of suckers.

He placed it back in his mouth ignoring the sexual vibes he was recieving at the moment. His deadly aura depleted somewhat as he sucked on his favorite grape-flavored candy. It reminded him of his ponta which he is no longer allowed to drink. He longed to feel the sweet refreshing drink.

His lovers stared at him in confusion as his face morphed from mischievious to sad in the span of a few seconds. He decided to not let unpleasant things bother him and thought of another way to bother seaweed head. He continued to ponder as to what he should call him. He was childish, obviously the uke, annoying, had seaweed hair...

"Ahh, Bakaya!" He said as a lightbulb flashed above his head, and his right forefinger pointing up at it. It was a wonderful name for the true idiot in his classroom. He watched in dry amusement as he fell out of his chair and landed on his butt, releasing a strong wail, further attesting to the thought- that he is in fact the uke of that relationship. He wondered whom of Sanada and Tezuka top, if there's one or they alternate. A part of him really wanted to know who held all the dominance but he knew if he voiced his thought's it would be like giving permission for Syuu and Sei to kill them both.

He looked down at the fallen Bakaya and smirked as his two stoic lovers' mask broke and they lifted him off the ground. Ryoma smirked because Tezuka winced when he had initially tried to lift him. Sanada noticing his lovers discomfort, lifted Kirihara and placed him back on his seat gently.

'_I guess you let your guard down Tezuka.' _He stared blankly at the sniffling Bakaya and truly loved his name it suited him so well. He even beat out Momo in the stupidity bracket. That is untill the idjit had to speak, earning a glower from yours truly.

"Ah young love, so sweet and innocent." Ryoma's hand twitched as the feeling to throw something nearly overwhelmed him. He stood abruptly, slamming his hands against the wooden desk, wincing as pain shot up his spine. It didn't go unnoticed as Syuu smiled sadistically. Ryoma straightened as the pain seemed to dull.

He grabbed the tests off his desk and walked down the aisles, placing a test on each desk. "This is your make up test. Now you have two choices, you can keep the grade on the first one, or take this one and be deducted twenty points, which is automatically dropping you're grade to a 'B'. Now this is a psychology class, and you will always be given choices. If you have read my notes you will get great marks, if not then maybe you would be content with the grades you've recieved on the first test. If you have read them, I would implore you to try your luck at this test." He spoke breaking stride once or twice as pain lanced up his spine.

"Ryo-chan are you sure you should be doing that." Sei said with a slight frown.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Ryoma countered tight-lipped as he continued walking down the aisles, every so often he would wince.

"Saa, maybe because you just had sex three times within a three hour span, and one of those times you had two coc-" Syuu stopped as Ryoma came up to him quickly, grabbing him by his ear lobe.

Ryoma placed his lips just above Syuu's now-sensitive and reddening ear, as he angled his body in a way that allowed no one to see what he was about to do. Ryoma grabbed the sucker in his mouth and tilted it, so it was away from him.

The heat of their bodies sent electric shocks through Syuu's body. A need to touch the shorter male rampaged through him as his hot breath enveloped his ear. Ryoma stood painstakingly close, and the aroma coming off of him was mouthwatering.

Grape was a flavor he long since learned to associate with Ryoma. He sighed as Ryoma pulled it out with a pop. His hair glinted in the light as it fell over his golden eyes. His emerald strands highlighted in the glow of the afternoon sun. Captivating the presence of this god among men. Ryoma smirked in feral pleasure as he glanced down at Syuu's obvious erection.

"Shut up Syuu." He licked the outer shell of his ear, causing a shudder to flow down him straight to his core, melting in his belly. The cloth above his arousal darkened, as liquid seeped through. Ryoma placed his hand over it, lightly squeezing.

"If you don't... you'll have to get reaquainted with righty and lefty." He emphasized his point with another gentle squeeze as Syuu bit down on his lower lips, trying to muffle a scream that was building inside of him. His eyes opened and darkened as a pleading hiss escaped his lips.

Ryoma chuckled as he continued," What we do is between us, and if what we do leaves your mouth, our sex life will cease." A slightly sadistic smirk(hmmm wonder where he got that from?) fell on his lips as he pulled away from Syuu. He walked back to his desk and got ready to address the class.

"Touche, Echizen-sensei." Syuu said as everyone hurriedly stared at their tests, trying to give the appearance of naivety. He stood and walked to the door of the classroom with his hands in his pockets, as his jacket hung from his wrist.

"Where are you going Syuu?" Sei asked with a smirk similiar to Ryoma's. Syuu looked at Ryoma briefly with a smile that promised pain and Ryoma chuckled in anticipation.

"Yes Syuu, where are you going?" Ryoma asked with an amused smirk knowing full well.

"To the bathroom Sensei, If you'll excuse me." He nodded his head in politeness with his eyes hidden as he disappeared out the door.

Ryoma burst into full out hysterics, as Syuu left the room. He was laughing so much he nearly choked on his lolli-pop. In fact he did choke on his lolli-pop, but no one realized it. They were all captivated by the gentle hum of his tinkling laughter. Sei stared at him laughing and found himself laughing as well. The class found it contagious. It was an odd thing to see him laughing, it was a rarity meant to be treasured.

"OCHIBI! Whats so funny, nya?" He asked as he glomped his teacher sending the sucker flying from his mouth. Everyone looked at him wary of his response. They looked in fear of what Eiji's punishment would be.

Ryoma reached behind himself and patted Eiji's head tenderly.

He was reminded of his beloved Karupin. He sighed as he remembered the loss of his best friend. A bitter memory, that blessed him and his brothers with three karupin look-a-likes. Karujin with blue eyes, white fur and brown spots, just like his mother. Buchou posessed hazel eyes, brown fur, and white spots, a female. The last was Prince(the youngest), he has black fur, green eyes and white spots. Karujin was his, Buchou belonged to Keigo and Prince belonged to Ryuu. His thoughts drifted, untill Eiji began to squeeze him tighter, cutting off circulation, to a much needed thing called AIR.

He couldn't speak even if it would save his life. Eiji stared at him with his blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Eiji- sem~pai, can-..bre..go...now." He gasped as much as he could with his lack of oxygen. He stood trapped, and flailing within his hyperactive sempais arms.

He quickly released him and put his arms behind his back rotating from side to side in a very 'didn't mean it' type of way. Which Ryoma SINCERLY doubted. That should not be classified as a hug. It was certain death disguised in the form of a hug, it gave Inui's concoctions a more desirable appeal.

" Erhem...Nothing Eiji, just never underestimate the power of a lolli-pop." A slight chuckle emerged as Eiji's face became confused, his mouth popped open in an adorable Ryuu- like way. His eyes grew bigger and sadly Ryoma was reminded of 'the red bull' incident.

"Nya, your lolli-pop has a power, Ochibi, let me lick it, let me lick it, let me lick it." He exclaimed as he attempted once more to grab Ryoma. He tried to grab into Ryoma's pockets to get another lolli-pop, but Ryoma wasn't letting up. He held Eiji at bay as tears of laughter spilled down his face.

Ryoma fell to the floor clutching his stomach, laughing at how Eiji could be so naive. Eiji began tickling him shocking the class as their teacher became a child once more before their very eyes. They all looked at the scene expecting a UFO to come down and take away the alien imposter.

"For the love of Kami-sama Eiji, I hope your talking about candy."

Eiji turned towards the door and cowered at the sight of a glowering tensai.

Of course Syuu didn't 'glower' per se he merely looked at you with his 'angelic' smile and the impression you recieved is purely psychological. However some could detest that, considering the drop in room temperature could be classified as a physical change.

He leaned against the doorframe looking like a true god incarnated. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be staring through Eiji's now corpse-like body. All blood seemed to drain from his face as he realized the implication of his words, as Ryoma continued laughing on the floor.

Syuu's eyes opened at his lovers obvious happiness. He stared at Eiji's hands tickling him, and everyone began to wonder whether or not his hand would combust.

Inui whipped out his notebook with a tell-tale 'Ii data'. Of course Inui knew people couldn't self-combust. He began to wonder whether or not Fuji was just above the realm of normal when Eiji hissed in pain. He recoiled his hands hastily and stood, backing quickly away from Ryoma.

Ryoma wiped his eyes as he sat on the floor. He found it quite difficult to stand, he didn't want to exert too much strain on his lower back in fear of further damage. So he wondered whether or not he could teach the classroom from the floor. If he taught from the floor... that meant everyone would have to look down at him literally and he didn't know if his pride could stand that type of abuse. Then he thought about other forms of 'abuse' and smirked at the possible fun that would entail.

Syuu watched in amusement as his lover went all space cadet. He walked up to him and knelt beside him.

"You can't get up, can you?" He chuckled as Ryoma recoiled. '_So he really didn't see me walking up, interesting.' _He watched as Ryoma grasped his words, before an adorable blush flushed his face.'_Kawaii!' _ He snapped his mouth shut and turned away from his wonderfully perceptive lover.

"Well?" Ryoma crossed his arms and huffed slightly, as Syuu grinned, waiting for a response. As he lightly brushed away a strand of emerald from his lovers eyes. His eyes softened, before he spoke.

"Che." He pulled his hat lower, to hide his eyes.

Syuu scooped him up in his arms and carried him bridal style. He loved the feel of him in his arms. He wanted an excuse to be close to the one he loves. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Syuu's neck pulling them closer together.

He snatched the cap off his head and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, forcing Ryoma redder than before. Yet he didn't try to get out of his embrace. Which in itself made Syuu's heart swell in happiness.

Ryoma expected a very painful drop onto his chair but instead of his butt meeting a chair, he landed on a lap gently. Arms wrapping around his waist as a chin rested on his shoulder. He turned to his left a little as Sei blew into his ear, and smiled at his other lover.

Syuu knelt beside the two and placed his arms above the edge of Ryoma's desk placing his head above them. He tilted his head to the side as Ryoma's fingers kneaded through his brown locks. His hands treading, and weaving shapes and doodles on his scalp, massaging it, turning Syuu into a puddle of goo.

"Kawaii!" The three looked up startled, that there were people actually there. Having forgotten momentarily, that they were in a classroom that Ryoma is supposed to be teaching. The thing was those three couldn't care less.

Ryoma leaned back into the embrace as he spoke."So who will take this test knowing you lose twenty points automatically, but if you did what I said in my notes you **will **get a 'B', or would you rather stay with the grades you already have from that disasterous first test." Only the tennis regulars opted to take the test again except for Syuu and Sei.

"I'd rather not and take the 'D' than redo it and get an 'F'." He said as he crossed his arms.

"You may begin. Except now you have twenty minutes to do the exam."

"Wha-why so little time?" Ryoma smirked at Nonentity.

"A minute for every point deducted, if you want more time I'll deduct more points. Why does it matter to you, but since you already have the test you should do it too. Mada Mada dane." He smiled before grabbing his Ipod and putting it in his ears.

Everyone looked at the test and looked up at their teacher in shock, all wondering just what was wrong with him. '_It's ten pages long, back and front.' _

As the mada mada dane fell from his lips it sparked a memory in all the minds present except for Nonentity because only he was stupid enough to have not read his notes. Which at the end of each paragraph had the words mada mada dane neatly written. Everyone remembered the written words above his famous catchphrase and they were off. All answering at the speed of light, flying through their answers. As whatever feeling they felt when having read those words filled them once more when those words left his mouth(psych 101- Emotions are the memories best arsenal,'you are more likely to remember something if there is a powerful emotion attached to it.')

Ryoma leaned back into Sei as Syuu lay his head on Ryoma's knee and began to sing a song softly. He leaned back treading his fingers through Syuu's hair as his other hand drew circles in Sei's hand.

_Find me here, speak to me  
>I want to feel You, I need to hear You<br>You are the light that's leading me  
>To the place where I find peace again<em>

The song itself, was sensual and relaxing. They both listened to their Kittens beautiful voice. He truly didn't need instruments

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_  
><em>You are the hope that keeps me trusting<br>You are the light to my soul  
>You are my purpose, You're everything<em>

_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
>Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?<em>

His voice grew out of it's subtle tone, before he reigned it back in with a gentle smile.

_You calm the storms, and You give me rest  
>You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall<br>You steal my heart, and You take my breath away  
>Would You take me in, take me deeper now<em>

_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
>Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?<br>And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
>Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?<em>

Ryoma relaxed more into his lovers caresses as his voice rose, in pitch. He sung with a passion, only few have ever really seen. His golden eyes shone in contentment, as he stared out the open window.

_'Cause You're all I want, You're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want, You're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<em>

_You're all I want, You're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want, You're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<em>

_And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
>Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?<br>How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
>Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?<em>

_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?  
>Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?<br>Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

His voice finished softly not returning his lovers gaze, as he continued to stare out the window with a smile. He sung so quietly, but it was truly a wonder why only Syuu and Sei heard him. They stared beseechingly at their lover.

Ryoma was lost in his own world. He wanted to trust his sempai. He wanted his best friends, but he was scared. Everything was so perfect right now, he didn't want to destroy it. He didn't want his illness to affect them. He couldn't hurt them. Even now he think of Tezuka as Buchou, even after everything he's done to him. He still see's him as a father figure of sorts. He see's them all as his older brothers, and he didn't want to see the pain in their eyes that was so readily seen on his lovers face.

Sei grabbed Ryoma's chin and turned him to face them, as a single tear fell from Ryoma's eyes. No one watched them and Ryoma was grateful, he didn't want them to see his weaknesses. "When are you going to tell them."

" I still have time." He looked down at his hands, unable to meet his lovers eyes, knowing his words were nothing but a lie. Syuu and Sei each grabbed a hand and lightly carressed it, sensing the fear in his heart. They both traced the lines in his soft hands. The calluses from years of tennis, nearly nonexistent.

He looked around the classroom at his sempai, all lost in thought. He couldn't tell them but in a way this was a test for them. To see if he could trust them. When they decided to take the test, it was confirming their faith in him. They left their grades in his hands and he couldn't have been more happier.

"I'll tell them at practice today."

Five minutes later they all turned their test's around, finally finished. They all held triumphant smiles, especially Eiji he was practically preening with happiness. Ryoma graded Eiji's paper, the last one, and looked up at the class with an apathetic face.

"Only one person got a 'D'." Their faces fell at the news.

"And that was Nonentity, the rest got 'B's, you all passed. You're dismissed." He waved his hand for them to leave. While everyone let out a sigh of relief, Nonentity seethed in anger.

"I'll see you at tennis practice." They all left the three in the room. Nonentity promised retribution, as he looked at the happy threesome. He wanted to hurt the little brat.'_And tennis might just be the way to do it.'_

I think I made it really obvious, whats going to happen. If not maybe you should reread a couple chapters back. I'll give you one hint,'medicine'. 


	13. Side story not worthy

**This is a spinoff story of both, **_**'Ice**__** Prince', and 'Withered Heart'. **_**It is based on the unrequited love of Sanada, Kirihara, and Kuni-bu, *erhem*...I mean Tezuka. For those who have not read either story. Kirihara love Yukimura, Sanada loves Kirihara and Tezuka, and Tezuka loves Fuji. I decided to just throw this in here, and get rid of the actual story.**

Twisted love side story

Chapter One: Not Worthy

_During the last chapter of 'Ice Prince'- Enjoy_

The moonlight glinted off the bed sheets, as a young male lay awake unable to sleep. He couldn't seem to rest, no matter how hard he tried, sleep always managed to expertly evade his clutches(teehee… clutches, makes him sound evil, ne?).

He wanted to yell, scream, punch something, anything, to rid his heart of this nagging feeling of helplessness. He knew his stoic visage would never allow the betrayal of emotions and yet inside his mind was at war with itself. He hated...twice he was passed over, twice.

Fuji was in love with Ryoma, Ryoma loved Fuji. So why did he leave?

A part of him knew it was his fault. A large part of him, that is.

He stared at the ceiling; his mind reeled still disbelieving of the past few days. His heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze as he thought of the reason.

'I was so close.'

He fisted his hands over his eyes as undiluted rage coursed through his veins. He felt so stupid, and childish. To have ever believed the love he has for Fuji and the love Fuji had...a chuckle burst through his lips as he thought.

'The operative word being 'had', obviously he doesn't even think of me as a friend. He probably even thinks I'm the reason he left.' He thought; a shiver running over his body as he thought of two sets of eyes glaring at him.

'They.' He mentally corrected.

'They probably think I'm the reason he left.' He thought painfully. They sought comfort in one another. After all they both loved Echizen, and now they hate me. That was the second time. He chose Yukimura, but even I didn't know he loved Echizen as well.

'And who wouldn't.' He thought spitefully once more.

'He still called me Buchou even after I hit him with a racket over the head!' He screamed internally, disgusted with himself.

'Buchou.' He thought spitefully.

'What Buchou am I?'

'I did the one thing I despised most, I used my beloved sport to hurt another, and Echizen of all people.'

His heart gave another uncomfortable squeeze as he remembered why he had hit his kouhai, his pillar. His mini-me. He prided himself on the thought of having him as a little brother. He truly loved Ryoma. He was an inspiration to him, but that changed. Those looks they gave each other…it was so obvious. He was, it was just-

'Jealousy.' He thought, disgusted with himself. 'I hated Echizen so much for claiming the heart of the one I loved. Now, he's gone and because of that day I am no longer in a position to be his comfort. I have no claim to Fuji, I never did.'

'I would give anything to be just his friend now.'

The pain in Fuji's eyes was unbearable. He wasn't the same man he fell in love with and it was my entire fault.

'I must be the reason he left.'

He was so hollow the day after Echizen left. Fuji was just a shell. He smiled a cold smile and when he looks at me...I think a glare would be a more accurate description.

'I lost the respect of my team; I am no longer worthy of being called Buchou.' He stared unseeingly at the ceiling, as sleep continued to evade him.

So what do you think...next chapter is Kirihara's pain...ahhh, my epicness- *bows and blows kisses*- once again I love my imagination.


	14. Side story Mura Buchou?

Chapter two enjoy and review XD

Mura-Buchou?

A young man with black curling hair, sat with his racket in hand. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but how could he when they flaunt it. He hated himself for not being what he wanted, what he needed.

He gripped the racket tighter, wanting to hit someone, anyone. Why didn't he realize it before.

'_How could I have been so stupid.' _He released the racket, allowing it to clatter to the pavement. He gripped the edges of the bench.

He couldn't, he wouldn't look up. He didn't need to look up to see. He should have known then.

_Flashback_

_"Mura-buchou, do we need to, please I dont want to. We already beat them do we have to do a match with them?" He jumped on Mura- buchous back. Mura tensed beneath the slight hug from Akaya but Akaya shrugged it off._

_"Why,why,why?". A dark intimidating aura started to ripple through the air, He turned around almost sheepishly to see a glaring Sanada._

_'If looks could kill..' He thought with a wry smile. It clearly stated 'get off or else'. He thought he cared for Mura not ..._

_He jumped down and crossed his arms with a pout. He missed the ever-so stoic Sanada smile, but Yuki saw it and internally sighed. Why can't he ever just act his age around him._

_But Akaya held his ground, "Why buchou?". My resolve wavered as Yukimura Seichii turned to glare at me with a seemingly patient smile._

_"Because Aka-chan it would be beneficial for you. So we as a team are having practice matches with Seigaku this afternoon. Listen up minna, we leave at three sharp, be at the gate with your tennis equipment, and we'll go..." He began to tap his chin in ponderment,"and also because I have a very good feeling that something shocking is going to happen. I for one have no intention on missing it." He saw the flare of excitement pass across Mura's face but he shrugged it off, once more._

_"Ne Buchou, Why are you so excited to face Seigaku." Akaya asked in a clearly puzzled tone as all the players turned to face thier captain. _

_Yukimura wore a small smile as his face retained it's relaxed, peaceful visage._

_"Because Aka-chan, my little birdies flown back." He said with a slight chuckle. He turned and walked away from his confused team._

_End Flashback_

When he hit the tennis ball at Fuji, he almost got kicked off the team.

He let devil-mode take over, he gave into a jealous rage, as he saw the loving look he shared with that damn tensai. Buchou was so angry at him as well as everyone else.

He hoped his childish charm would be enough to save him and Mura would just say something like,"It's ok Aka-chan you didn't mean it.", and maybe rub his head a little. He didn't want that glare, it hurt worse than if he had been pimp-slapped by Sanada-sempai.

The only thing that saved him was Sanada-sempai. He hated the look of pity, from his teamates when Mura-buchou walked away. He didn't even say a thing to him. He just ran to Fuji's side. He watched how his captain froze, when he saw Echizen. Before a breathtaking smile broke across his face, and it hurt him. It hurt to know that that smile wasn't for him but for them.

Then of course he had to see it, the jealousy, and envy in his eyes as Fuji and Echizen kissed. He watched as his excitement grew. He could practically feel it.

'_Had he known of Echizen's return, is he his little birdie?'_

He watched unable to stop his love from kissing Fuji that night. He saw Echizen watching, but how was he to know, it wasn't a mutual thing. Akaya heard everything that night and he also knew of Echizen's misunderstanding, but a part of him wanted Echizen to suffer. To feel a tenth of his heartache.

The next day Echizen was gone, and Fuji was a wreck. I took a bitter sense of pride from knowing what I knew. If only I had known what Mura-Buchou planned, and how he would help Fuji, I would've told the truth in a heartbeat. Naturally my Buchou had to go help him, and now there they sit. Hand in hand.

_'Damn them all, those bastards. Why can't he see how much this hurts me? My heart, it hurts so badly. It's their entire fault. Damn you Buchou!' _He thought angrily as he stood dropping the bench. He walked away from the couple in front of him.

_'The pain in their faces was unimaginable except for me and I took some pride in knowing I'm the only one that knew the real reason Echizen left.' _He walked away without looking back as tears escaped his eyes. He ran, he had to hide, he needed to hide.

He thought no one knew of his pain, he was wrong… a capped figure, ran after the boy. In an attempt to console his breaking heart. With a glare at his best friend and Buchou he ran after his love to invite him to a friendly game with his other love. He wanted to fix their pain, and he wanted them to be with him.


	15. Side story Denial

It's been a week... XD well I hope you enjoy.

Denial?

The sun seemed especially vibrant, despite the young mans gloomy outward appearance. He couldn't seem to harp on with his stoicism. His heart was in pain, his teamates despised him, and yet he longed for the embrace of another. He wanted that warmth, he wanted the love that always seemed to be emanating from the Demigod and Tensai. He wanted acknowledgement. He wanted strength and he wanted childishness. He wanted a combination that seemed to grow perfectly from the one he used to love.

After weeks of the cold shoulder and various pranks being placed on him, the work of his object of affection, no doubt. He sought comfort in the only person who would talk to him.

'Talk' was in itself a farce. They've never actually spoken to one another. They just play tennis. He was the only person who seemed to want to speak to him, but whenever they were in the vicinity of one another, words seemed to fail them both. Everything they wanted to say seemed to elude them. They would always find themselves captivated by the others passion on the courts.

His constant stoicism seemed to rival even his own. Even he could admit that over the past few month's he found himself loving his presence. Always a sense of security filling him whenever he was present. He found after two month's of their meetings of tennis, something strange was happening. Yet he refused to acknowledge it.

The fates seemed cruel, but in actuality they wanted him to come to terms with the feelings that had developed between the two. Another person began to accompany Sanada, on their weekly visits. He saw the stares this young man was recieving by his constant companion, and he found himself in an unhappy spiral.

He felt as if he had seen this before. This pain already happened, once more he refused to acknowledge it. He chose to not allow this young man to bother him, and yet every weekly tennis match between himself and Sanada, Kirihara seemed to always be accompanying him. He found himself loving his childish presence and admiring Sanada's strength. He found his spiral of depression lessening.

His doctors had told him he could no longer play tennis. They said his arm was getting worse, that he must rehabilitate it if he wished to continue, but he couldn't do that. Because doing that would mean canceling the reason for the three's constant meetings. No tennis meant no connection, and he needed that connection. He needed them, but he wouldn't admit his feelings.

So naturally, at one of their weekly matches, he noticed the poorly concealed bags beneath Akaya's eyes. It seemed this trait was not lost on Genichiro, as they both shared a look of concern before continuing the game. They continuely glanced at the black haired man on the sidelines and let out a sigh of exasperation as they pinched the bridges of their respective noses. Illiciting a slight chuckle from the fence beside them.

They stood across from one another in an intense battle. Both unwavering, unyielding to the other. Tezuka played and he found himself enthralled in the man across from him. His arm began to ache from his pain and once more he was reminded of the pain he caused Echizen. His eyes unfocused as he gripped his arm, lost in thought. He heard Genichiro calling him but he couldn't quite numb out the flashbacks of the pain he caused.

Gen jumped over the net, the only thing seperating him from the fallen(defeated) Tezuka. He glanced a look at the frozen Akaya, and acknowledged a flash in those eyes that made his heart twinge in excitement. He stared at his two loves and shook Tezuka's hand in recognition of a great match. He couldn't stop his eyes from searching within those hazel eyes, baffled at his pain. He wondered what was troubling him, but chose to ask when they were sitting. He wanted above all else to help him.

"Good game Tezuka... What happened?" He said as he sat beside him in a shaded spot beneath a tree, both panting slightly from the strain of the game. Gen continued to stare at his companion through the corner of his eyes noticing his slight twitch. He watched as his eyes darted around the court, in search of someone. A frown marring his exhausted face. Gen began to wonder what plagued his mind as he started to search for the rookie. He too frowned, when the young man was nowhere in sight.

They both looked down on the ground as a shadow covered their tired frames. Their eyes widened slightly as a water bottle was thrust into each of their hands.

Akaya came to stand directly in front of them both, startling them, as he placed a towel around their sweat drenched necks. Tezuka was prepared with silence as a response to the unexpected inquisition, but it seemed Akaya had other plans.

He reached out his arm and snatched Tezuka's arm, just above the elbow, and pulled on it lightly.

"You over did it didn't you?" He growled in frustration at his stupidity."That shot should have been easy for you. You let your guard down." Akaya quoted bitterly as Gen grabbed Tezuka's arm out of Akaya's grasp.

Now that they could both see Akaya up close, they marveled at his dark bags beneath his eyes. Akaya's eyes lightened as a yawn escaped his lips, letting go of his arm in an attempt to stifle it. Gen rolled up the sleeves on the un-protesting male, and uncovered the quickly bruising elbow.

"Kunimitsu, why didn't you tell me." Akaya growled sleepy with less force as he rubbed his eyes. Gen's eyes widened at the tone of familiarity, but didn't comment as he grabbed ice from the cooler beside him and got to work wrapping his elbow.

Tezuka was startled at first, but didn't protest. Instead a part of him was insanely happy. Another part of him wanted Akaya to not be the only one who calls him by his given name.

He watched as Akaya settled himself in between the two as Gen finished. Tezuka chuckled at his pout and ruffled his hair. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but it felt natural to him.


	16. The Bonds of Friendship

A/N**- This will be my last update for the next three weeks..If i'm lucky...but no worries. Sorry about the mishap people. Ignore the bottom, that was my sister being a turkey jerk. **

The Bonds of True Friendship

Ryoma Pov

This is retarded, stupid, idiotic, imbecillic, mentally incapacitating, IQ dropping probably the stupidest thing I have ever attempted, and yet I'm still doing it. There is no doubt in my mind that it's going to happen. So can someone please explain to me how I got myself into this? No...No takers, well damn you all then.

I'm biting my lip, i'm twitching...WHAT is WRONG with ME? I feel like a girl, a stupid, shy...Ryuuzaki. Exactly I feel like her *shudder*. The sad thing is, if I open my mouth, I know almost positively that my voice will tremble. Possibly even stutter. **Me **stutter.

I think I should just stay here, maybe...Yeah definently. If I don't move, I won't have to speak. I won't have to explain.

Here I lay seemingly unconscious in the clubroom, surrounded by my best friends and hovered protectively by my lovers, and an unconcious Nonentity, two feet away from me. My boyfriends are glaring at him, and I'm almost positive I saw Syuu's hand itching for a raquet and I doubt it was to play tennis! His face is screaming murder. I still can't believe Tezuka knocked him over the head. Ten points for Kuni-Bu.

Flash back

_I walked down the halls with a blank face(those who've seen him notice the slight quirk of his lips) hinting at a smile. No one needs to know why I'm happy, they don't need to know what I did on my teacher's break. More specifically on my desk, against my desk, under it, against the chalkboard, on my reclining chair. Hmmm...it does however make me wonder how they managed to get to the courts that fast. _

_I smirked, with the limp I gave them. I chuckled aloud, gaining the attention of the 'areyoucrazy' eavesdroppers. Che people need to mind their own business. I tugged my cap lower and picked up the pace._

_My lovers are already on the courts. Excellent, Sei and Syuu are versing each other, both with content smiles. With the exception of a slight wince every now and then. I chuckle out loud, they both paused and turned to face me with similiar smiles, promising pain. I almost can't wait for my punishment. Ooo their go~ing tooo get mee. I thought in a sing- songy voice. _

_I felt their gazes boring into my back, and I couldn't resist the shiver of pleasure that ran through me. Hopefully their could be chocolate..maybe ice...mmm m&m's, of some kind involved. It'll be fun. Can't wait to be whi-, Hmm maybe I shouldn't be thinking that at this moment. I licked my lips as I contemplated the possible ramifications on the many uses of chains and whips._

_I shifted my gaze onto the courts, and I seriously avoided their lustful gazes. I'm pretty positive their thoughts are on par with mine. I tried to ignore the way both of their faces lit up upon my arrival. It's like they knew what I was thinking. _

_What was I thinking? Ahh yes moa- Oh shit. Don't look! Don't look! Yes! I avoided Syuu's gaze but as I turned my head to the right of Syuu...I made the unfortunate mistake of meeting Sei's face. _

_His eyes dimmed and clouded. Lust overtaking his thoughts, it was so obvious... it was VISIBLE for pete's sake. I will not let him win! I will not let him win! I began a mantra in my head and yet my face had to betray me. The damn traitor._

_I reached for my cap to tug it down. Stupid blush, baka Sei, Syuu. I stand at the fence with my arms crossed as I peer at the team. I wave my right hand, signaling for them to continue their matches. _

_Finally the bouncing of balls resume, and I can go back to being their coach. Not a lustful, horny teenager. I'm a dad for crying out loud. I sighed and they all began to play harder and faster, all players picking up the pace. Thay probably thought I was bored. How could I be? I was so happy for them, to be able to do what you love. With no restraints no fears._

_A stroke of pride, that's the best way to describe it. Everyone seemed amazing. Syuu and Sei were practically majestic. They ran around the court, the wind blowing through their hair, lightly ruffling their white shirts. Revealing bits of wonderfully tanned, unblemished skin. Which I plan to-._

_Shit! Nosebleed! I turned away sharply forcing my eyes on a match between Tezuka and Sanada who stood at the net with equally stoney expressions. They both kept peering at Kirihara( bags under his eyes, maybe he's sick? I frowned.)who was watching at the sidelines, with a towel in each hand. The shared a look, pinching the bridge of their nose, before they began laughing uncharacteristicly. _

_It was baffling at best, feeling like I'd missed out on something . o.O_

_I began watching the doubles teams. It was Eiji and Oishi against...Kaido and Momo? If there was ever a doubt as to who they were playing. Well, that went away rather quickly as an argument erupted. _

_"What did you say Mamushi." Grabbing the color of his shirt. Wow Kaido really likes getting thrown around. I guess the seme in that relationship is kinda obvious._

_"Ne baka, I wasn't talking to you." He turned away with a slight blush. Interesting, a little masochistic huh Kaido, you like to be handled ro- Hmm. Should not be thinking these things._

_"The lovebirds are at it again." I said quietly, but it seemed my thoughts weren't missed. Momo released Kaido and turned to me with his arm around Kaido's shoulders._

_"What did you say, Gaki?" I just stared with my blank expression, hoping no one noticed the obvious mirth in my eyes. I was happy they were finally together, they were truly my source of entertainment. I mean, Momo's red face was eternally worth it. _

_He looked about ready to blow(No, not that way..dirty minds XD). Kaido grabbed him by the collar and forced him back into the game. He continued muttering beneath his breath as my eyes scanned the various matches before me._

_I ignored him as my eyes narrowed on a wince coming from Tezuka. It was barely noticeable, but me being, well me noticed it._

_"Tezuka!" My voice was stern but not yelling, just a couple notches above quietly. He turned his attention to me as I strode onto the court, catching the ball before Tezuka got the chance to hit it back. All members eyes on me as I walked to stand in front of him, just then realizing how short I am compared to him. I frowned at the height difference, it's hard to be commanding, to someone taller than you._

_"Yes, Echizen-san." I inwardly flinched at the formality, and returned his steely gaze. Should've known. _

_Everyone paused as I threw the ball with frightening speed to land swiftly inside a basket of balls...two courts over. I effectively ended that match. I pulled my cap off my head and stared at Tezuka as I spoke in a commanding voice that rivaled all former captains._

_"To the clubhouse, now." I turned away from him and walked to the clubhouse. Not awaiting any sort of response in recognition. I caught the curious gazes of our lovers and stifled ordering 50 laps, because I knew they would follow. Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat._

_I didn't dare to look back at their curious gazes, or to check if he was indeed following me. I knew instinctively he was. I felt his presence behind me. His aura screamed power, but it seemed like a ghost of the man he once was._

_I stood inside with my arms crossed, back facing the door, when I heard it open and close. My ears perked up as I heard twigs snapping outside the window, to the right of me._

_"What is it?" He said in his stoney voice. I grimaced as I ground my teeth together. I grabbed his left arm pulling him down to my level so he could see my face. I was angry and confused but..._

_My eyes softened as he winced, his eyes growing in shock._

_"How?-"_

_"Buchou." He was my best friend, and a part of me felt like crying. How he could be in so much pain and think I wouldn't have seen it._

_"You never fixed it did you?" I asked in a whisper. My voice cracked as I saw pain flash across his eyes. It was so minute but of course I saw it. I was the only one who knew the extent of his injury. He confided in me like I confided in him. I respected him and held his opinions above all else.(Brotherly love people;'Ice Prince' Flashback chapter, tezuka pov; ringing any bells.)_

_"Damnit Buchou." I spoke hallowly as I turned away from him. I needed to remain calm._

_"What about going pro, what about playing tennis and playing against each other in the U.S. Open? Was that all just a lie? Why are you giving up on your dream?" I was fuming. How could he be so reckless? I'm trying to understand, but why. I don't know why he could just give up. I tugged my cap lower to hide my emotions. _

_My eyes darted to the four poorly concealed bodies just outside the window listening to our conversation. Damn them!_

_"I didn't give up. My arm was too weak. I was too weak." I looked at him as his gaze fell downward. Casting his light bangs over his eyes. His mouth morphed into a painful grimace, as his eyes shined in determination. He gripped my shoulders forcing me to hold his gaze. He spoke softly as pain threatened to seep into his words._

_"You gave up first. When you went back, leaving Fuji __**again,**__ I thought it was to be a pro. For me to only find out that you __**never **__returned. You left, and for __**what**__? It's not like you were in such a dibilitating state, that you could no longer play? So who gave up on their dream first? Huh?" He said bitterly as he began to tower over me. His voice steady. I stared up at him, as tears began to prickle my eyes._

_It's not like I wanted to quit. I looked away and caught Syuu's gaze and quickly diverted it to Tezuka. _

_"Your my best friend, Buchou." My voice became pained towards the end, and my bitterness melted away. He was right I did give up. I closed the gap between us and leaned onto his ear, speaking directly to him. I didn't want them to hear what I would say. This was meant for only his ears. _

_"But your __**Wrong. This**__ being a coach, is all I can do now, I can't __**play**__ anymore. I have a heart condition, and it's getting worse." I spoke calmly as I leaned away from him. Pulling back just enough to see his shocked expression. I turned away from him, heading toward the door. I paused my hand on the doorknob._

_"Please Buchou, I just want my best friend back. I miss you." I was so relieved when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders. He pulled me in, back tight against his chest, as he ran his fingers through my hair in a calming way._

_"Of course Ryoma. I'm so sorry. I'll always be hear for you." He hugged me tighter as tears prickled my eyes. I closed them and relaxed, letting the familiarity seep in._

Ahhh! I could've totally turned this shiznet into an ot6 minus Atobe plus Kirihara. I must admit I gave it alot of thought. One said do it the other said best friends. But the fangirl in me wanted all boys, ot6 baby! I guess you guys can vote on that, just give your opinion in the reviews.

Oh and the next chapter will be continued flashback, Ryoma pov, so no confusion.

Exams, updates from this point on will be irregular, just be glad I spent the entire day in the library and had time to finish this.


	17. The Bonds of True Friendship pt2

The True Bonds of Friendship- pt. 2

_Flashback_

_I melted into the embrace. It gave me hope that my sempai-tachi won't hate me. I buried my face into his chest. Fully conscious of four pairs of eyes trailing our every move. I'm pretty positive they hate me._

_"I thought you hated me." He said it so softly, at first I was unsure who said it. He voiced my thoughts so perfectly. I backed away looking into his eyes. His hazel orbs held a red-rim, with a smile playing loosely around his lips. The glasses he placed so meticulously on his face, were skewed in an un-Tezuka like way._

_"No matter what Buchou, I could never hate you." I grabbed him once more into a hug as he patted my head. It was so familiar. It was nice to be able to speak to him again. To not have this weight hanging over our heads. I felt dark auras enveloping me, as the room dropped twenty degrees. I wouldn't dare look at that window once more. Damn, at least they trust me. I sweatdropped. I can't even lie convincingly to myself! Well, they haven't burst through the door yet._

_"I'm so sorry Ryoma. I've regretted it ever since that day. I loved Fuji, but I loved you too. " He wound his arms under my arms around my body. Hugging our forms closer to each other as he swung us lightly side to side. His cheek pressed up against mine. I don't think he should've said that. It's probably getting misinterpreted. Ahh! Was that a growl? I peeked through the corner of my eye at four glowering forms and inwardly cringed. Yep! Their definently mad._

_"It's okay Buchou. I understand." We sat down on the bench and released each other. I sighed gratefully as I was released. Yet, the killer aura still remained. Oh Kami-sama, like I can't have friends. He looked at me as his smile began to drop. I was about to ask when he clutched his left elbow unconsciously. His eyes averting, up and away from me. His smile melting away, with a frown taking it's place._

_"What happened." I grabbed his arm as he removed his jacket, showing the bruised arm. I reached behind me, pulling out an ice pack. He really should take better care of himself. I'm pretty positive he's in pain. I sighed and tugged my hat lower. I felt his hazel eyes trying to capture mine. _

_I held his arm gingerly, careful not to jostle it, as I placed the ice pack over it. I heard more twigs snapping. Glancing to the right, my thoughts were confirmed, they were leaving. Correction, they left. I kept my eyes down waiting for him to continue._

_"After you left, and after I began dating Gen and Aka. I went to Germany to heal my arm. I did the rehabilitation successfully, but last year I rebroke it, when I was side-swiped by a motorcycle." I kept my eyes down, determined to hear the rest. I didn't want him to stop, I needed to know._

_"However, this time it couldn't heal fully. More like it __**woulden't **__heal." The bitterness in his voice was so evident, that it was hard to believe...that he's the same Tezuka he once knew. I felt like I didn't know him at all anymore._

_"This is my last year playing tennis, I haven't told them yet." His eyes were downcast. He removed his glasses brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Before meeting my gaze once more. It seemed like it was an attempt to control himself. I grabbed some lotion from my bag. I stood and tossed it to him. His face was so comically confused. _

_I knew my expressions would give nothing away. I placed my right hand on his shoulder as I spoke to him. My eyes met his and I held his gaze. I wanted him to understand my thought's._

_"Your not weak." I released him and began walking once more. I kept speaking without looking back._

_"It's for your arm use it before and after practice, and use your right most of the time. Rest your left as much as possible. If you have any troubles with it I expect you to tell me straight away. I wouldn't want the Buchou to not be able to play." I walked towards the door shouldering my bag. A hand clamped around my wrist, pulling me lightly to a stop. He stood pulling me closer._

_"Ryoma-" I hesitated as he spoke in that tone I missed. In that moment, I was the little freshman, who looked up to his Buchou. I sighed as I shut my eyes. I cut him off, knowing what his question was._

_"Don't tell anyone, just yet, I'm going to tell them today...after practice." I walked out and back onto the courts. I ignored the curious gazes. _

_I stared at our lovers and gave them a slight nod of recognition. I watched as their faces twisted in pain. They didn't really think anything stupid, did they? Bakas!_

_I watched their eyes dim and anger before clearing up to something I couldn't exactly pinpoint._

_"Ochibi!" Omph! Ahh! That's what it was. I looked at Sei and Syuu as their chuckles permeated the air. My vision started blacking out. Little stars popping around my eyelids. Don't get me wrong, I love it when those stars pop up(innuendo) but not like this._

_"Can-..bre..ge..off.-" He loosened his arms, as my lovers walked closer to us. I looked at his innocent expression and almost laughed. He continued to cling from my shoulders, as Syuu and Sei continued laughing at my lack of mobility. What was that noise. It sounded lik-_

_"Hmm, chibi-chan you smell good. Like grapes." He leaned in closer to sniff my hair. When suddenly he wasn't there. I smirked. Well it seems..their not laughing anymore. I cocked my haed to the side, innocently as I viewed their varying expressions._

_Eiji had his arms crossed, with a pout on his lips. He looked like...(Picture puss in boots from shrek; when he gets hoisted in the air by his fur.) a very put-out cat._

_He was held in the air. Syuu's eyes were a stormy ocean of anger. It was a direct contrast to his unwavering smiling face. Sei wrapped his arms around me posessively with a slight growl. Wow. Yep, just...WOW. _

_BUT..if i'm being honest with myself, I don't really mind. It just makes it all more exciting. But seriously, like I can't control my libido. It's not like I'll cheat._

_I growled pulling out of his grasp, and picked up my dropped tennis bag. I went straight onto an empty court and placed a racket against the fence. I propped it up with the help of my bag securing it so it woulden't fall and walked to the other side of the court. I ignored the stares, and focused my attention at what I was about to do._

_I need to vent. To hell with not playing. It's my life! I served it directly to the racket, and the ball continuosly came back to me. _

_I created this one-person training technique by watching Syuu play. His Tsubame Gaeshi was a truly inspirational technique._

_I felt everything go away. It was a one-track thing. I was focused, I didn't want to think. I didn't want to speak. It was to difficult. How can I tell them? My best friends, how? _

_Maybe, hopefully...It won't be as hard as it had been to tell Buchou. He understood immediately, and I couldn't have felt more relieved. I was amazed by his strength but..._

_How can doing what I love possibly hurt me? I have been playing tennis, my entire life. Yet, I can feel it. It's so painful, to feel it slipping away. I can't even do a light volley without getting winded! I'm already gasping! Why? I feel so weak, hopeless. It's ridiculous, this feeling._

_I smashed the ball into the racket, snapping it in half. The ball rolled up the fence before combusting. My chest heaved as I tried to calm down my emotions, and my heart. I clutched my chest, as the pain intensified._

_"Dango Dango Dango.." My head snapped up as I heard that familiar voice. My heart swelled in happiness. It's like he knows exactly when I need him. My hand dug into my chest, crinkling my shirt. _

_As I look around I noticed the astonished crowd around the fence. It seems as if everyone had stopped playing, in favor of watching me vent. Syuu and Sei both stared at me with similiar concern, all traces of anger gone. They remained staring at my hand now hovering over my chest._

_Tezuka stood in between Kirihara and Sanada, he had a deep frown line on his forehead. Adding to the fifty already there. Eiji stood beside Sei atop Oishi's back. I marveled at his ability to not topple under the weight of him. Obviously this wasn't the first time he had to handle his weight. Ohh! scary mental picture. _

_Kaido and Momo stood side by side not even bothering to speak. Wow, scarier mental picture. Inui was just on the other side of my broken racket gathering pieces of the disintegrated ball. With a slightly shocked expression. I always did wonder about the relationship between Inui and Kaido. Then again I always thought Momo was straight. Though they make a great couple(cause their fight's are hilarious) it always seemed like Momo loved Ann and Kaido loved Inui. Hmm._

_Finally my eyes saw a figure running up to me, singing in his most adorable voice dragging Kei and Kevin behind him. I cupped my hands around my eyes, pulling my cap tighter against my head._

_"Daddy!" He exclaimed as he leapt into my arms. I opened them at the exact moment he sprang. I dropped the racket, no longer caring about my beloved sport. I now had Ryuu. My little brother, and if Kei had his way...son. _

_"Dango dango dango daikazoku yancha na yaki danko yasashii an dango sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango osumashi goma dango yotsu ko kushi dango minna minna awasete hyakunin Kazoku"_

_He sang as he burrowed into my chest. I ruffled his hair, and hoisted him onto my shoulders. He hugged my head wrapping his arms around my neck, placing his cheek on my head. I walked towards the bench. It was in a shaded spot beneath a sakura tree._

_"Daddy, I missed you." I pulled him down into my arms and carried him bridal style. His face was pouty as he crossed his arms. _

_"I missed you too. You know that?" I cooed and pointed to his nose, causing him to close his eyes with an ecstatic smile illuminating his face._

_"Of course daddy, be awed by my presence." I paused mid-step shocked, as Ryuu placed his right hand over his face, lightly dragging it down. His left hand beneath his chin. His smile morphing into a smirk._

_"Kei!" I yelled in a tight voice as he cringed. He ran behind Kevin. Like hell Kevin would stop me. He, he, he, he...he's a mini k-_

_"Yes Ryo?" He asked tentatively. Monkey King! That prick. I sat Ryuu on the bench and covered both of his ears firmly. He looked up at me with wide, golden, curious eyes. As everyone laughed. Tezuka and Sanada's mouth's both twitched in amusement._

_"Two days Kei, two! He's already acting like you. What did I tell you about the Ore-sama thing. Damnit monkey-king!" I refrained from stomping my foot but instead glowered at the now quivering male. After he looked around himself at all of the snickering males. He seemed to have regained some of his pride._

_"Ore-sama should not have to explain Ore-sama-"_

_"Kei! Uresai Baka! Or I will have him call you monkey king from now untill I die!" I stared at him as his eyes grew wide. I clamped my mouth shut, as I rethought what I said. It was only then that I realized the implication of my words. I looked at Syuu, Sei, Kevin, and Tezuka; they all posessed similarly somber expressions._

_"I'm sorry Ryoma." Kei looked down at the floor kicking stray pebbles, and I felt bad. _

_"Well, I'm in the middle of coaching. Would you mind playing a game against Ryuu?" His face lit up, before I could even finish the sentence. Syuu and Sei walked up behind Kei and tapped him on the shoulder. He 'eeped' and jumped onto Kevin's back. Baka._

_I tried to ignore the conversation between Syuu, Sei and Kei. I don't know, something about a list. Syuu smiled 'angelicly' as he placed a piece of paper in his pocket. Wow. I have a ba~ad feeling. I almost feel for the woman population. I wonder what they did to Kei for him to give up that list._

_"Che, stupid monkey king." Pulling Ryuu off the bench, I released his ears. I stood Ryuu up, before pulling his racket out of my bag. I took off my cap and placed it on his head. Pushing it down low. _

_He pouted as he righted the cap, with his lower lip extended, his racket held tightly across his chest. He was truly an Echizen. His golden eyes boring into mine. It was almost staggering, the intensity his eyes held. He commanded respect, much like Keigo. Well I guess both sides have that, but in Ryuu... well, it must be doubled._

_"So stubborn." I patted his head gently as Kei called out to him from a nearby court. He really couldn't get away from me fast enough. It seemed Kei couldn't get away from my lovers fast enough either._

_I looked around myself at all the shocked faces. Like they haven't seen me nice before. A light shade of pink dusted my cheeks and I reached to pull down a non-existent cap._

_"Che!" I walked off of the court and spoke to all the snickering players._

_"Are you going to continue your matches or what."_

_"Saa, Ryo-chan, what was the name of what you were just doing." I blinked my eyes at his question._

_"Well that Syuu, would be called being a father. You know..play with your kids, kill the monkey for being a bad influence." Syuu scowled at my response and I couldn't help but chuckle. I sighed as Syuu opened his eyes._

_"The training or the smash." It came out slightly tired. Hmm, the annoyance must have gotten to me more than I had originally thought. Their so protect- er- posessi- nope sadistic. Yeah, that's the perfect word. Tezuka and Sei spoke at the same time._

_"The training."_

_"The smash." _

_They turned to face each other. Sei glowered at his *in his sadistic, posessive mind* prospective challenger._

_"Well Buchou, the training was a mixture of Echizen zone and Tsubame Gaeshi, and as for the smash I still have a few tricks in my arsenal." I smirked as I turned away from them and headed towards the clubroom._

_"It's Tezuka, not Buchou." Nonentity spoke* gasps*._

_"Mada mada dane sempai-tachi. Tezuka is Buchou, so I expect you all to listen to him."_

_"When was this decided? Shouldn't there be a consensus among all players?" Nonentity growled. It was as if he thought he would make a better captain. Obviously he doesn't know himself very well. Pathetic. I crossed my arms and lifted my eyebrow. I tried to keep my face passive as he continued speaking. _

_"He rarely even plays, what's so special about him, for you to make him captain." I watched through the corner of my eyes as Tezuka flinched at his comments, and I got angrier. Only few people could tell just how angry I was getting and they all started a quick retreat. Apparently Nonentity couldn't see them quickly ducking for cover. They all began rallying again, ignoring our conversation._

_I took a step closer to him and spoke softly so just he could hear me._

_"__**You **__have __**no right**__ to __**question me**__. As __**coach, I **__can elect captains and vice captains. As for __**when**__ I decided this, that would be when I __**first stepped foot on this court**__. As for, __**'What's **__so special about him?', Well __**he's **__special because __**I**__ say he is. __**He**__ is more of a __**captain**__ than __**you**__ could ever be. You may have been captain, untill I came here, but now that position is __**his**__. Frankly, I only see a __**tenth **__of his talent in you. Now, how __**you**__ became captain? Now __**that **__is question that'll forever haunt me." I smirked and walked swiftly into the clubhouse._

_I heard the door open and close behind me. I smiled. Syuu and Sei, honestly it's like they know when I'm mad. I sighed blissfully, with my eyes closed as I turned to face them._

_Something collided painfully with my chest. I tripped backward over my own feet as my eyes flew open. My head connected with the locker behind me, making a sickening thud. _

_"Ahh!" It hurt. My right hand gripped my chest, as searing pain flooded through my veins. Forcing my heart to accelerate to a painful speed. Wetness started dripping down my face. I had almost completely forgotton about my throbbing head._

_I lifted my left hand to swipe it across my face, as another punch hit me. Snapping my head to the right. I heard the locker door slam open, as my vision blurred. I couldn't make out the shapes._

_"Ryoma!" I slipped, my brain losing, consciousness slipping. The world turned black to me._


	18. The Bonds of True Friendship pt3

A/N- Well I studied in the A.M so I figured I'd give my readers a back-to-back treat...enjoy people. XD R&R. If I have more time I'll upload if not sorry. I must finish my ten-page research paper. Ohh fudge nuggets! I hate my life, but I love writting. My sister has offered to Beta, so in theory my exams won't conflict with my stories. However she is an extremlely lazy person(**Am not I just prefer to relax, rather than do any actual work)**. I'll send this to her to beta, she's starting to stalk me.

**B/N- The last chapter thing was not my fault, and as for your stalker snip...that's not true it's called admiring from a distance, Baka XP. Ooooo. That came out kinda stalkerish. Enjoy, I personally think my stories are better, but to each their own.**

The True Bonds of Friendship- pt.3

Omniscient pov

Everyone went back to their matches, except for Tezuka. He watched as Ryoma walked back into the clubroom. His eyes trailing his descent. A frown marring his face as Nonentity trailed after him.

Both Sei and Syuu wore similiar masks of confusion, and distrust. They watched as his face morphed into a sneer before lightly closing the clubhouse door.

"Boom." All eyes snapped to the clubhouse door as a cry of pain rang out. Balls hit the ground uncontested.

Tezuka was just a blur as he ran into the clubroom first. The sight that greeted him made his stomach churn.

Ryoma sat on the ground with his back against the lockers. Blood dripped down his face as his right hand clutched his chest.

"Ryoma!" It snapped the rest out of their haze, and they ran into the clubroom as Tezuka grabbed Nonentity's fist before it hit Ryoma's face once more. Tezuka ripped him away from Ryoma sending him into the lockers on the other side of the room. He walked up to him and punched him across the face. He lifted him by the collar and continued to hit him. He ignored the pain in his arm. He felt mechanic. Everytime he pulled his arm back, it felt natural for him to bring it back down against this bastard.

"Kunimitsu!" Sanada grabbed his arm from behind as Syuu walked up behind him.

"By all means continue, Buchou." All eyes turned to Syuu as his hands twitched against the racket. His eyes, usually closed were open. He glared at the male in front of him wanting nothing more than to-

"Ryoma! What happened?" Kei ran through the door with Ryuu in his arms. When he caught sight of him against the lockers, he turned Ryuu away. He pulled him tighter against his chest. Forcing Ryuu's head into his shoulder, he didn't need to see this.

Sei squatted beside Ryoma, hoisting him into his arms.

"It~ai. It hurts." His head lolled into the crook of Sei's neck. His right arm continued to claw at his chest. Sei watched as Ryoma's eyes fluttered closed. He lay him on the bench, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kirihara! Here don't let him see this." Keigo passed Ryuu into his arms and ran to Ryoma's bag, pulling out everything in sight. Sei turned to him.

"It's in the outside pouch." Sei said in a soft monotone. His eyes boring softly into Ryoma's closed eyes. What he would give to see his eyes open.

Keigo flipped open the bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. Sei glared at Kei as he walked up to Ryo and propped his head up, before stuffing three pills into his mouth. Kei released him as Sei's eyes never left him. He looked about ready to kill Kei for having touched him. He backed up and bit his right hand's nails while his left hand cupped his right elbow. He walked directly into Kevin's waiting embrace.

Sei almost growled as his face stared murderously at anyone who dared approach. Syuu clenched and unclenched his fist around his racket. His eyes stared relentlessly at the now knocked out male.

Ryoma's fist unclenched the clothing above his heart, dropping it to rest on his stomach. His eyes fluttered open. He bit his lip as he watched various faces ranging in emotions from shock, sadness, anger, and killer intent in Syuu's case.

"Wha-" All eyes turned to him immediately. He was so confused. He rubbed the back of his head and immediatly regretted it. Syuu's eyes softened at the look of pain in his lovers eyes and walked over to his love.

"Itai." He said in a small voice as Syuu stood directly in front of him. He fell to his knees beside him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Does it hurt." He murmured as he closed his eyes, in an effort to contain the raging storm within. His mask was back, he smiled lightly as he watched his precious lover. Ryoma stared at them with wide innocent eyes.

They felt their hearts clench angrily, at the thought of who hurt heir beloved chibi-chan. Oishi strode beside the three lovers and leaned down to inspect his head.

"It looks like the bleeding stopped." Tezuka stood beside oishi with his bloodied hands at his side.

Ryoma sat up on the bench with a slight sway, as he caught a look at Tezuka's hands.

"Buchou?" Tezuka gave him a stern glare before redirecting his gaze to the unconscious body across from him. Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight.

"Che, serves him right." He muttered under his breath, wishing he had his cap.

As Ryoma sat up Ssat on the bench to he left of him as Syuu stayed knelt in front of Ryoma with his hands on his knees. Tezuka sat on Ryoma's right side. He placed his left hand lightly over the cut, inspecting the damage. Syuu and Sei watched with no jealousy, just slight admiration. Ryoma unconsciously leaned into the cool hand. It was refreshing.

"Momo, get the first aid."

"Hai, Buchou." Momo ran out of the room.

"Atobe, would you mind getting rid of him?" Tezuka spoke in a calm but authoritative voice.

"Who?" He responded with a smirk. They all turned to look at Keigo who held a phone in his hand. Obviously he had just gotten done using it. They all looked to where Nonentity was. There was no one, nothing, not even blood.

"Che, monkey king has his uses afterall." He looked around the room once more when his eyes settled on Kirihara. He sat in a chair furthest away from Ryoma, with a quivering mass in his arms.

Momo came back into the room as Ryoma tried to stand and walk to him. A hand held him down more like eight actually.

"Dont move Ryo-chan/kitten/Echizen/Ryoma." They all voiced at the same time. Oishi bound his head before turning to Tezuka and doing the same to his battered hands. Ryoma noticed Tezuka wince as he gripped his left elbow.

"Buchou Baka. Were you trying to break your arm completly." Tezuka gave him a slight scowl, before it changed into one of determination.

"He deserved it." He said apathetically as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Nya, Damn straight Buchou!" Ryoma watched as Tezuka smiled. It wasn't really noticeable, if you weren't looking for it. Of course Ryoma was the exception. He being similiar to his best friend would notice the slight quirck in his lips. Ryoma poked his ribs lightly to get his attention.

"Ne Buchou.." Ryoma studied his face as he spoke and noticed hs mouth twitch again. Tezuka peered down at him from the corner of his eye.

"I missed it." He spoke quietly to Ryoma.

"Echizen? Why were you clutching your chest." Ryoma's eyes widened at Momo. It was a reaction that wasn't missed. He looked around himself as everyone he loved moved in closer to hear him. He looked down and gripped Sei's hand and ran his fingers through Syuu's hair. Kevin and Keigo came to stand directly behind him, a hand on each shoulder. He turned to his Buchou and saw him nod minutely. He couldn't speak he still felt like he was missing something.

Sei released Ryoma and stood. Ryoma watched him walk away and felt hurt. Untill he saw where he was going. He squatted beside Ryuu's sleeping form in Kirihara's arms and rubbed his back soothingly before claiming the child. He strode back to Ryoma with a sleeping Ryuu and placed him in his arms. He then gripped Ryoma's hand once more.

_'I stared at the floor burying my chin into Ryuu's shoulder, contemplating my words_.'

He felt whole, complete, and he knew if he spoke now... He needed to be blunt, or he could never say it.

"I have a heart condition." I looked up, into the eyes I loved and was shocked at the reaction.


	19. Revelations

A/N- It's been like ten days since my last update of 'Withered Heart'- SORRY? Yeah, so the whole ot6 minus Atobe plus Kirihara thing is a no go. So I decided this...just read it.

These will be Ryoma-pov- unless stated otherwise.

Also 'Red Lust' is done and I have uploaded the prologue of the ( what do you call the third part of a trilogy- it's not sequel right?) anyway it's called- 'Reign of Blood'

- Hope you like this chapter, I constantly rewrote it cause I just wasn't sure how I wanted it to play out. No lie, I had like six different versions- in the end I mixed them all so it's pretty long(for me).

Revelations

Ryoma pov

"I have a heart condition."

Their faces froze, and I was reminded almost painfully of what I had unleashed on them. Five simple words seemed to rattle them to their core. They waited on bated breath for the other shoe to drop. They were waiting for a punch line I would never give.

The knowledge that they could lose one of their own. I saw it flashing in their minds. They recoiled, I saw their minds snapping at the tension as they tried to comprehend. Their heads shook. But my eyes would give away nothing. I had feared their reactions for so long.

Ever since I came home that day. When I walked in the door. That ominous sense of foreboding, that crept into the pit of my stomach. When I turned that corner, and saw the cold smile of my mother. I slumped to the ground, because that was also the day, I discovered my heart condition.

Kei had walked in behind me, with medicine in hand. We were prepared to tell my parents. We knew it was genetic, but we didn't know anyone in my family had it too. We were obviously wrong.

It killed her. It was said to be an aneurism, but what we didn't say was that it was brought on by a blood clot that originated in her heart and traveled for years, through her blood stream. Untill the day she died.

I didn't want that to ever be me. I didn't want my friends to come one day to find me as I found her. It was a reason I left. It was a reason I cut off from them. This was the dread I've had for five years. They were my obstacle, my competition, my teamates but the bond we shared ran deeper. We were family, and this is what I didn't want to see. I didn't want their pain.

I swallowed and spoke once more. I needed to say it. It needed to come out. I couldn't live with the burden of them not knowing. This was the truth I hid from them for years.

"It's getting worse. I may not last. There's a good chance I may die." I continued through what I had to say. Watching as my sempai didn't seem to know what to do. I could see disbelief, and anger trickle across their features. Sadness and realization flashed through their eyes.

I flinched as Momo's fist collided with the locker. His face didn't even acknowledge the red hand. He looked defeated, and confused. His eyes showed hurt. He turned away from me and looked at the wall his gaze seemed far off. No one else seemed phased by the loud bone-cracking smash.

"Damn it, Echizen." He spoke softly, slumping to the ground craddling his possibly broken hand. He stared at it, as if the pain he felt was a reminder that he was truly here.

Eiji paused all movement, and just looked at me. His head tilted to the side. As confusion rippled across his blue eyes. His mouth dropped open, and his hands flew to cover it. His eyes grew in apprehension as my words sank in. His knees collided with the floor as he sobbed soundlessly, looking at Oishi. His eyes begging for this to be a lie. His cheery self was gone.

"Chibi-chan, no, no." I watched as he slapped himself across his face. He was trying to wake up.

Oishi was frozen beside me, he was speechless, like he expected me to say... just kidding. He couldn't speak. His eyes flashed to Eiji and I watched as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Before he crawled to Eiji's fallen form and silently rocked his lover. His hands rubbing soothing circles into Eiji's back. They clung to each other, his tears dissapeared into a messy array of red locks.

"Kuso!" Kaido banged his head against an open locker, trying to hide his tears. His body shook as he fought with his emotions. His hands fisted at his side as he turned away from his haven. He slid down the lockers, beside Momo's shocked form. Tears flowed down his face and he didn't try to hide them.

He pulled the bandanna from his head and silently wrapped it around Momo's bloody hand. He kept it in his firm grasp. He leaned his head against Momo's shoulder. As Momo leaned his head above Kaido's.

"This is wrong. There's no data that suggests... no, no-." Inui's notebook clattered to the floor. He removed his glasses as a single tear trailed down his cheek. He tried to wipe it away but the tears continued flowing. His glasses fell to the floor forgotten as he rubbed his eyes frantically. Trying to make my words match what he believed. He couldn't understand, that much was obvious.

He dropped to the floor. Leaning against the bench across from me. His left arm hanging over his knee as his tears stopped. He just stared at me.

Kirihara's eyes darted from my face to Ryuu in rapid succession. His hands trembled, as he hugged his knees to his chest. His eyes were lost in contemplation.

"He can't- what about Ryuu?" His eyes shook in fear for Ryuu. I felt my heart clench. He love's him already. I could see it.

Sanada's cap fell from his head, as he ran to Kirihara taking his youngest lover in his arms. He looked at Tezuka with wide eyes. He was in shock as usually stoic face frowned in worry. He didn't understand the connection as Kirihara's eyes froze on my face.

I could see his fear for Ryuu and for me. But he loved the child. I could see that in his fervent stare. He would do anything for the child. I could see the attachment. Ryuu had that effect on everyone he met.

I can't do this. It was a mistake. My hands twitched slightly and Sei's eyes snapped to my face. My hand trembled in Syuu's hair.

I felt him turn to face me pulling my hands from his hair and into his hands.

They both began rubbing my hands in an attempt to calm my racing heart.

Kei and Kevin swirled soothing circles into my back.

Ryuu, the son I would always want. At least if I did die I knew there were others who would love him. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to find solace in that thought. It was selfish, I know but was it wrong to not want to die. To wish I could stay forever, when my mother couldn't. I knew my fate, ever since I saw that smile. I knew it when she didn't move. My fate had been sealed since her death, so why am I fighting now?

"How long have you known Ryoma?" Momo looked up at me with his hands holding Kaido's. He spoke as a fire splashed in his purple eyes. I knew what he wanted me to say, but what would he think?

"How long?" His voice broke and I felt my eyes prickle as my friend slowly let go. His eyes that had held mine slid to the love in his arms. Fresh salted tears fell from his stubbled chin.

"Five years. We found out about it when he was thirteen." Atobe spoke his voice solemn, and devoid of all arrogance. I looked at him and gulped painfully. I felt as everyone's eyes snapped to me once more. All their pain put on hold, to try to understand.

"That long, Ochibi?" Eiji looked at me. His head between his hands as they fisted in his hair. He sat on the floor looking up at me with red eyes. Oishi held him from behind, tenderly stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry." I gasped as my eyes watered. This was so painful. I looked up from the floor. My eyes held a determined edge. They need to know, they deserve to know. Their my family.

Eiji looked at me once more before standing uncertainly, Oishi steadied him. Eventhough he himself could barely stand. Eiji's head tilted downward, his eyes were hidden from me.

"Your sorry?" He questioned in an unreadable voice. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I froze. Is he m-

"You have nothing to be **sorry** for." Eiji exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. My hands left the sanctuary of my lovers and wound around my sempais waist. He hugged me. Not a glomp, but a true hug. My face dissappeared into his hair. I couldn't see anyone but I heard as one by one, they shuffled closer.

Their support. It was here, they were here. They wouldn't leave me. Not like she did.

"As your sempai, we should've known Ryoma." Taka spoke quietly as the racket fell from his hands. He stared at me from across the room. His expression soft and understanding. He stood and hugged me as Eiji released me with a watery smile.

"I'm guessing you were scared to tell us." I looked around the room and shook my head slightly, at Kaido's words. He stood, not looking at me as he pulled Momo to his feet. They both walked closer to me. They were both scared, but being the knuckle heads that they are. They didn't know how to express it.

"All those time's I came to pick you up in the morning's. Especially when Atobe came out of your house saying you- I should've been- I should've seen-You're my best friend." Momo spoke softly as his words continued to fail him. He looked at me as he and Kaido both hugged me.

"All those time's I came over for Karu. And you would leave like clockwork." Kaido spoke as his arms wrapped around my waist his chin on my shoulder.

"How you would clutch your chest, and say you just ate too fast." Momo's head rested atop mine as his arms wrapped around my shoulders and Kaido's body.

"I'm sorry sempai." I was surrounded by hugs before I could finish the sentence. I winced under the weight of all of them, but I didn't want them to move. It seemed I wouldn't get what I wanted. They slowly moved away. Their faces began morphing. I could see that they wanted to know more but I didn't know where to begin.

"What do you mean... you may not last?" Renji stepped closer, putting his right arm around Inui's shoulder's pulling him to his chest.

I breathed out something I didn't even realize I had been holding. I looked around grateful for the prompting. Everyone scooted closer to me.

Kirihara now sat beside Sei as Ryuu's sleeping head fell into his lap. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. No doubt confusing everyone around me. But I couldn't be apathetic right now. I needed to show them...everything.

"My heart is becoming weaker, my surgery is in two weeks. If all goes as planned, I should be fine." I glanced around the room as they all gained their composure. They all turned to me with hopeful faces. It was truly heartening to watch. All of their eyes held a red rim but no one cried. I didn't understand.

"As for Ryuu...he's not really my son. He's mine and Kei's brother. If I-" I looked around the room once more wary of what I was about to say.

"Die...then Ryuu will be taken care of by Kei." I felt my heart shatter as I spoke. I didn't want to lose Ryuu. For all intent's and purposes. He is my son. Not legally but formalities. I have loved him since birth. I have cared for him since our parent's death. Ryuu had been my source of strength for years. He was my reason for living. I couldn't lose him.

"It won't have to happen Ryoma. He is you're son. After your surgery, the paperwork will be finalized. You will be his father. You will not die." I looked up at Kei. His eyes were fierce. Kevin ruffled my hair as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, you're strong Ryoma. A few more weeks is nothing for you." Kevin's cheery smile picked up gusto as he tried to be the optimist.

"Nya, Kevin-kuns right. Chibi-chan's gonna be fine. Right Fujiko?"

"Aa Eiji. Ryoma will make it." He smiled at me as his eyes opened. It wasn't an intense gaze. It held a softness, I had only seen once.

"How can you all be so sure?" I looked up. I needed to understand how they could be so...

"Optimism, has nothing to do with it." Sei said softly as he read my face. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You're strong Ryoma. You always have been." Tezuka stared at me as he crouched beside Kirihara, and ran his fingers through Ryuu's hair.

Kirihara agreed. His face was angled downward as he spoke, smiling softly at the sleeping boy now on his lap. "Yeah, you're stubborn, cocky, and a brat..but you have good reason. You could always do what you set your mind too." His eyes turned to me in mirth.

"If I've learned anything from our matches. It's that your persistent. Though I haven't versed you in a while, I still remember- on the court by the train tracks. You never gave up." Sanada spoke as he picked his cap up from the floor. He dusted it and placed it on my head. Tugging the rim of it low over my eyes.

"For luck." He shrugged his shoulders and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Luck." I smiled as my lovers hugged me. I looked around the room taking in the hopeful smiles around me. It wasn't optimism, it was faith. They all believed in me. Luck would play it's part when the time comes but I am strong enough. I'll have to be.

A/N- Sooooo, If you didn't catch the dynamics. Tezuka and Sanada, have become father figure like- protectors-which I think suits them well. Kirihara has become a brother of sorts to Ryoma, and to Ryuu- he is the brother/uncle/protector; it's basically like he imprinted on him( roflmfao- sorry twilight ref- lol- couldn't say that with a straight face-I think my vamp fic is messing with my ) WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? XD

-I'll upload at least two more chapters this week, my last final is thursday. So expect an influx in chapters, and possibly a new story. There are two stories I'm considering. I think I'll post the prologue on my profile page and hold a vote whichever gets the most votes I'll upload. That's if they get any, but I'll do that sometime next week...like monday.


	20. Being Careful

A/N- I'm glad for the positive reviews and pm's. From here on out my chapters will become slightly complicated, so u will need thinking caps. Seriously because I have given various hints in earlier chapters. Since 'Ice Prince'. Hopefully you have read each chapter closely if not, you missed very subtle hints. Especially within the first three chapters of this story. If you have no idea what I'm referring to maybe you should reread. Seriously!

Being Careful

Ryoma POV

I was on the courts surrounded by my sempai. I was annoyed. I think I should just call them all Oishi. I mean, they all worry so much. Honestly what's the worst that could happen. My surgery is already tomorrow. I shuddered at the thought. I'm confident, I really am, I just. I think I'm just scared. I listened as a giggle echoed across the courts. I watched as Tezuka, Tachibana, and Sanada's lips quirked at the sound. Wow! Ryuu broke the stoics. I should be proud.

Ryuu was behind me playing catch with Aka, Eiji, Syuu, Prince and Karujin. They've been running around the court all day, rolling in the grass, climbing trees. It was all the stuff I couldn't exactly do with him. I found my self more and more pleased with Akaya's presence in Ryuu's life.

Kei left to get Buchou. He said if they get to play, that we should at least reunite the brothers. It felt slightly prophetic. It's hard to explain. He said he found something I have to see, but he wouldn't show me until after my surgery. He called it incentive.

Ryuu seemed to believe Eiji was a cat and insisted he play with Karujin and Prince. And it seemed Syuu was just there because of Ryuu's constant hold. He never let go of Syuu/ It was like their hands were glued together. He also developed the need to call him 'momma' it would be hilarious if Syuu and Sei didn't go along with it. I swear Ryuu actually called me a pimp one day.

He asked Sanada if he could teach me the way of the slap, and I vehemently protested. Ryuu was confused, but I don't think he understood what he was asking. I don't even know where the question came from, but after I saw Eiji and Aka crumpled on the floor laughing so hard tears actually fell. Well, I had a pretty good idea.

I guess I'm happy he stopped talking like Kei. Though now he has developed a liking for catchphrases. He came into the court screaming ,"You let your guard down." I guess this is the terrible two's, it's getting scary. He still does the face thing, that Kei does. Now that one is scary, grr. There he goes again.

"Ryuu, what did I tell you?" He paused his hand mid face and smirked at me. I think he just winked at me. Syuu chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Good job Ryuu." I smacked my face.

"Not you to Syuu." Ryuu looked from my face to Syuu's repeatedly wondering who he should listen too. It was so cute. His face scrunched up in confusion before he turned to me with a frown.

"Gomen Tousan, mommy said you smile more if someone winks at you." I felt my eye twitch.

"You know Ryo, you should get that twitch checked out. It looks like it's getting worse." Syuu smiled at me. Why did I feel like this was payback for the pimp thing.

I looked around and tilted my hat lower as my sempai moved closer. They seemed to perform a protective barrier around me. They would ward off any possible trouble, and were wary of everyone and anyone since the issue in the clubhouse.

Syuu and Sei have been at my side non-stop. It was getting borderline stalker. If I didn't love them and knew this was how they expressed it, I would've gotten a restraining order a while ago.

"Che." They were worse than my fangirls. Ughh, fanguys. I'm just grateful the paparazzi haven't figured out I'm here. Then I would never be able to leave the dorm. It would be madness. Not to mention-

*Click, click, click, click, click.*

What's that noise? I stood and looked around. Hmm. That's weird. I feel like-

"Echizen you should sit down." *twitch* Thanks for interrupting my line of thought. I crossed my arms and glared at Oishi. Honestly, what's wrong with standing? Where's the harm in it? For the past two days, I have been the subject of worry, considering my surgery is tomorrow. Non-stop worry. Some might love being fawned over, but frankly..for me it was annoying.

*Click, click, click, click, click.*

There it is again. What is that? I scratched the gash absentmindedly. Until a pair of fingers pulled them from my head, I turned to Sei with a small smile. He placed his hands on the gash to inspect the damage I just did.

"Sorry." I laughed out sheepishly at his amused face. He placed a bandage over my head. Sheesh I'm not a kid, but apparently I still scratch at my scabs. I sat down on the bench, and his hands lingered on my face. I felt my headache begin to go away. It was peaceful. I squinted my eyes trying to see if I could hear it once more.

"What are you stressing over?" He spoke to me softly and I momentarily forgot what I was thinking.

*Click, click, click, click, click.*

Until I heard the noise again. I looked around frantically for the source of it. When my sempai started talking again, this time louder. Then I couldn't hear it anymore. I felt my annoyance level rising with every comment.

"Yeah you shouldn't stress yourself, you shouldn't." *twitch, twitch* Momo-sempai. I wonder if it's really nesesarry for him to repeat his thoughts.

"Of course not Baka, that would be bad." *twitch, twitch, tickmark* Why must Kaido argue? In the locker room, two weeks ago. I had finally seen their compatibility, in their reactions, but it seems they lost it. They are really better when their not fighting. I thought with a grimace.

"True Echizen, you should sit down, there is a 24% chance you could get hit by a ball, 62% chance you could strain your heart while playing and a 89% chance nothing will happen." * o.O, confusion *

"If theres an 89-" I began slowly, because obviously my sempai weren't thinking straight.

"Because the other percentages are equally as high." *twitch, twitch, tick mark, twitch, twitch...explosion.*

"Uresai sempai-tachi! Aho, baka-" I continued to mumble as a pair of hands covered my mouth. They tried to contain my annoyance but too bad I was already there. I looked at all their wide-eyed faces.

*Click, click, click, click, click.*

Oh shit! I jumped from the bench and ran to Ryuu. I slung him into my arms.

"Aka take care of Prince and Karujin." I finally realized what that noise was, and I made a run for the parking lot. I was thankful that I had been conditioning my body as of late. I smirked as I out ran those behind me.

They never give up.

I pulled out my cell phone.

I rounded the corner to the parking lot and froze.

There was a slew of reporters around my car. It was completly blocked. I watched as they turned around to face me. "Kuso." I spoke quietly.

I lifted Ryuu higher on my waist and needed to think. If I could make it back to my sempai, they would keep them away. So I need to make a run for it!

I turned on my heels prepared to dash backwards, but paused as the reporters from the tennis courts caught up with me. I looked around myself as they ran at me from all sides.

I pulled Ryuu closer to my chest, in an attempt to shield him. I listened as he whimpered at the noise and I growled in annoyance. I pulled the cap lower on my head, as well as the cap on his head.

"Are you Echizen Ryoma?"

"The Tennis Prince?"

"Samurai Junior?"

"Is this your son?"

"Are you married?"

"Is this why you left tennis?"

"How old is he?"

"Why didn't you go to your fathers funeral?"

"Where were you for the past two years?"

"Is this a love child?"

"Do you plan to return to tennis?"

"Were you injured?"

"When do you plan to take over your mother and father companies?"

"Why was your fathers and Kiyano Haruno's funeral arranged by the same man? A Kevin Smith?"

"What is your relation to Atobe Keigo?"

"Are you and he lovers?"

"Is that man on the court your lover as well?"

"Are you a coach?"

"How did you get that gash?"

The questions kept coming and the cameras continued flashing. What do I do I wasn't ready for this?

"Ryoma?" I lifted the phone to my ear as my chest began to pain beneath the assault. I couldn't see straight from all the flashes.

"Kei, what do I do?" I clutched my chest. I was waiting for some confirmation of help. I don't know what to do.

"I'm almost there Ryo." The paparazzi began pushing me and Ryuu closer and closer to the wall. I was trapped. I needed my medicine. My heart, it burns. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't breathe. I leaned back against the wall. I felt Ryuu begin to slap my cheeks. I tried to focus on him, but my heart was uncomfortably hot.

"Ryoma!" I watched as shadows swarmed around me, and the paparazzi all backed away. I slumped to the ground.

"Ryoma! Stay awake, I need to know what you need." I looked at Syuu, and Sei. They were all here. I looked up at the paparazzi and saw my sempai-tachi. They looked so angry. They all stood with their backs to me, arms crossed. Their faces looked scary. Tezuka and Sanada both grabbed an arm of mine and slung it over their shoulders. They lifted me upright.

My head lolled to the left as I felt Ryuu leaving me. It was a momentary lapse of pure panic before, I heard him speak.

"Daddy's fine right Aka."

"Aa Ryuu, your daddy's fine."

"Saa, he's just a little tired."

"What do you need Ryoma?" Kei spoke louder.

"It burns." I gasped as I continued clutching at my heart

"The brown bottle." Syuu turned his head away from the photographers that he had been daring to move closer, and spoke to Kei. I couldn't have been more grateful for the pills. Taste be damned.

My vision slowly returned and I noticed that no one saw the pill incident my, courtesy of my towering sempai tachi. I stared in awe as all of them stood around me. The protected me. I looked at Kei. Before pulling my arms out of their grasp.

I placed a hand on the wall as I fumbled to get my bearings.

"One more day." I couldn't walk straight. The haze continued to creep into my brain. I needed sleep.

"Ryoma, let us help you." I continued walking, using the building for support. I needed to keep moving. I can't look weak. Not right now. Not when I'm so close.

"Stop, Tousan." I looked down as Ryuu tugged at the hem of my shirt. My legs crumpled beneath me.

"I think I'm just sleepy. Yeah, just- sleepy." My breathing remained labored. I couldn't seem to calm down my heart. I felt my breathing get harsher and louder as I continued huffing out air. I tried to stand back up, using the wall.

I sent a fleeting look at my Sempai and wondered if I had ever seen them this...they looked so serious.

I could only guess what Kei would do. If the look on his face was any indication. I'm pretty positive those paparazzi are completly screwed.

I fell onto a wonderful cushion, and slept. I needed to-

A/n- I realize how short this chapter was and I feel bad. But I couldn't write more until I'm sure you understand. I give subtle hint's in this too. You'll find out what it is in the next chapter, but nothing else will be revealed until after the surgery(during the press conference)...after he wakes up. I said he wouldn't die right, but where would the drama lie if nothing happened?


	21. Answers and More Questions

A/N- So I'm all done with my finals so cheers for me; freshmen year of college is now but a memory; Ughhh, that rhymed, unintentionally.

-Whew! But since I need to rant about this to someone, you are unfortunately going to be my outlet. I am pissed On my last 22 page thesis paper I got 97/100 points- yes I realize that's good except for the reason those three points were deducted. Apparently for APA citations I put (pg.#, author) and not (author, pg.#) WTF!

- I'll probably upload once more later today. I'm trying to put in five new chapters by this friday, so far I have two? I think? Any way enjoy this chapter.

-also so you don't get confused with the Pov...Omniscient meaning all points of view but in this case I put Omniscient Ryoma POV- Which basically means it's Ryoma's pov, but I threw in details he couldn't have possibly seen to describe each character, but I did NOT include their thought's only Ryoma's since it's his pov. Got it?

Answers and More Questions

Ryoma POV

Why must the sun and I be enemies. Honestly, why does it have to be this hot. I was leaning against a building. Some people might have thought I was hiding. NOT TRUE, I was just biding my time. I straightened my tie and placed the last three pills into my mouth. Today is the day, I give my heart away. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

I have been called an Ice Prince before and the name has never really suited me, but for two minuts today. I will be exactly that. For those two minutes, in which my heart is stopped I will truly become ice.

I couldn't help but remember the phone call this morning. I needed to trace it, to find out who it was, but all I can do is wait patiently. I have never shown my authority over my company, but I figured I was overdue a favor. I didn't want Kei to know, so I took the task upon myself.

So I need to do this. Kei doesn't need to know the specifics of the phone call or that it even took place. He doesn't need the unesesarry worry. Until I find out who he is, I will play into the bastards game.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ryoma? You don't have to do it now." I looked at him and grimaced. Actually I do, he said he would be watching, and I needed to know. If he was the one who-. I needed to stop thinking like that.

"Their going to know, Kei." I spoke calmly, but inside I was livid. Damn! Stupid bastard,if he thinks he can-

"Che." I had to continuosly interrupt my own line of thought so I don't get myself too angry. I looked around myself and stared into the crowd. The sun blared down, and everyone wore shades and/or hats. It was disconcerting. A flash of emerald caught my eye but it was so quick I though I imagined it. Oyaji? No it couldn't have been. He's dead. Emerald must be a common hair color in Japan.

I pulled my cap lower and stepped up to the podium. Everything was so loud. My steps slowed and faltered as I heard everything. I paused with my hand on the railing, and listened to the restless mass of people. Usually I wouldn't have been so perturbed but now I found it diffficult to form a coherant thought over the noise. What if I'm walking into a trap?

I peered behind my shoulder towards my brother. He looked at me with frightened eyes, and I knew he was scared for me. He must've sensed my fear. He paused as I did, and stared up at me.

"I need you to be Ore-sama." I watched as his face went from concerned to uncaring in a matter of seconds. He strode in front of me, sending a smirk down at me as he passed. I ground my teeth together and faced the media, with Kei leading me. I watched as he morphed from the pleading man a few seconds ago, to the political magnate he is.

He looked at the crowd with a smirk, and it was nice to see him in his element. Everyone watched on bated breath as he lifted his right hand, bringing his middle finger and thumb together, to make a sound that is known to command respect. He snapped his fingers and everyone sat down, their mouths snapped shut. I smirked at the effect he still had over a crowd. That's the Ore-sama I've known since childhood.

I grabbed a microphone and walked to the front. The heat from the lamps and the flashes of cameras were disorienting, but manageable. I knew I wouldn't sweat but that didn't mean I was uncomfortable. Which in some ways I'm not. I just don't like to disclose personal information. I don't like feeling naked to the public. I like that a barrier exists between me and them. It was a calming feeling. I placed my left hand in my pocket and flexed my fingers around the microphone in my right hand.

I guess he got what he wanted.

I was once again the center of attention. This is the same limelight I had escaped two years ago. I knew that this was being watched. So I also knew I needed to say something to keep them interested for the press conference after my surgery, without alerting certain people as to what **that** particular meeting would entail.

"I am Echizen Ryoma." I watched with a smirk as the crowd flinched, unconsciously. Every hand shot into the air, and I frowned. I turned to my right and noticed Kei's proud smirk. I think I might've actually inflated his ego. He waved his hand for them to lower their hands. He even muttered something about plebian tasks.

"I left tennis due to a complication that arose." I should've known they wouldn't drop it.

"Were you injured?" I looked and smiled as I saw Mr. Inou.

"Not exactly." I stared at him. If I have to answer questions, I would prefer them coming from a man I trusted.

"Do you mean to say there is something wrong with you physically, that did not stem from tennis?"

"Aa." I felt my responses getting shorter. Kei stepped closer to me from behind. The heat that radiated from him was a reminder of where I was, and who was with me. I shouldn't feel afraid.

"His surgery is soon, all we ask is that you respect his privacy until he wishes to disclose all information. That is all. He will answer no more questions. However, there will be a press conference at the end of this week. In which you may ask whatever you wish." Kei's hand was rested atop my shoulder and I relaxed. His presence was always demanding but it also felt like a blanket of security.

No one moved as they tried to process the information, but we used that as our time to escape.

-Time skip-

I'm back. It was a hollow thought, but painfully true. This bed was like a death trap in disguise. My hands held onto the railing for dear life. I felt like a stunt dummy, waiting for the eject button to work. It was an unsettling feeling. The smell gave me a certain gag reflex, I had forgotten existed.

"After the surgery, you will need to relax. People sometimes have issues waking up...but I just need you to remember, that you have people waiting for you." I turned to my right, and looked at the door. I watched as he stared at me above the rim of his glasses, I wonder if this is how Harry felt beneath the bespectacled gaze of his headmaster.

"Aa Dr. Takenshi, I know." He nodded to me and I tried to smile a reassuring smile. I don't think he bought it. He walked out with a backward glance at me. He left the door ajar for the medical team. They came in like oompa loompas dilligently, work-centered, actually I think manic would be a better term. Kei must have given them the speech, '_If anything happens to him, Ore-sama will have you all fired. Ore-sama owns this hospital, and all the hospitals in Tokyo. How would you feel if all your funding dissappeared? You should be awed by Ore-sama's presence.' _Yeah, it was probably a mentally taxing speech like that.

The room was dark, and it smelled. It wasn't a nasty smell. It was just clean, too clean. The scent burned my nose. It was an odd mix of antiseptic, bleach, and something else I couldn't place. Either way it was not welcoming, it was gross.

I could hear a ruckus outside, coming from the waiting room. It relaxed me some. I leaned back as the doctor placed the anesthesia over my mouth. He told me to count but I was too lost in the voices to want to do what he asked of me.

-this is where the omniscient Ryoma pov comes into effect-

"Where's Ryuu?" I listened as Akaya's voice trilled through the air. He just walked into the waiting room, with coffee in hand. He was surrounded within an instant, before everyone scattered. Of the 30 cups none remained. He scowled at his sempai tachi.

"He's right there." All heads turned to the immobile child. He stared without seeing anything. His hands clutched a locket on his chest. It was a habit he had done since he was a baby. He wasn't sleepy, he looked concerned. Akaya walked up to him and kneeled beside him.

"Do you want to come with uncle Aka?" He looked up at Aka. His eyes grew in confusion as he looked around himself.

"How many times do you think he's been in a hospital?"

"He's been with Ryoma since three weeks after his birth. So naturally he's grown accustomed to hospitals, not that he likes them." Atobe walked in and flopped beside his brother, placing headphones over the childs ears. I could hear the crinkling of fabric and the squish of the couch.

"How do you think Echizen is?" It was Sanada's baritone voice, that seemed to echo through the hallways and into Ryoma's weary mind.

"Echizen's fine. He's probably sedated." I listened as Marui spoke.

"Nya, Chibi- chan is gonna be fine." I heard Eiji's voice and it sounded off? It was a few octaves lower than usual and less cheery.

"Maa, maa Eiji. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Ne Fujiko, do you think-?"

"Saa...Ryoma...he's just...he will never give up." I frowned at his loss of words it was unusual for him to not be able to speak his mind. I began to wonder where Sei was.

"Aa, he'll be fine, he has to be." Sei...his voice, it sounded thicker and wrong. Was he crying.

_"The will of a person comes from the strength of one's heart." _ Tousan. I remember now. The will is in the-

-time skip-

Omniscient Pov

Everyone crowded the room. They were all waiting. There eyes bore into the peaceful man. He lay in a bed with Syuu on his right and Sei on his left. His chest was bandaged. He had multiple wires hanging off him. It was quiet and decievingly peaceful. A phone began to ring, and everyone looked around the room. Kei looked into Ryoma's bag and pulled out Ryoma's phone and walked out. He wanted to know who would call Ryoma at a time like this.

"Who is this."

"This is Yusuke, vice-president of Takeuchi enterprises. Is this Ryoma Echizen? I have the information he requested." Kei's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Regarding the threat to your life and your son's, that you recieved this morning." Kei looked around himself as he tried to process the information.

"Who was it?"

"We do not know, however we have been able to discern his whereabout's during the time of the call. He was at Todai, erhem Tokyo university."

"Thank you." His eyes bulged as he tried to grasp the information. Ryoma never asked for help not even from the company he owned. We get threats all the time, so what did this person say that scared Ryo so much? Lastly he was near Ryoma when the call was made. The thought alone infuriated Keigo to no end. He snapped the phone shut and grasped the handle of the door. _'I won't let them out of my sight, constant surveillance, I need my phone.'_

All heads snapped to the door as it opened. Keigo entered with an uncharacteristicly worried face. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed his own phone and walked back out.

"Don't let Ryuu or Ryoma out of your sight." He needs Ryoma to wake up. Sanada and Tezuka followed after, noticing the Diva's twitch, a few minutes later. Somethings wrong.

The paparazzi all lined the hospital, waiting for a glimpse of the Prince. They had all seen Keigo leave and followed him to the hospital. Now there they were all camped out in front of it, waiting for a soundbite.

Hours passed and still he hadn't awoken. They were growing tense and frustrated.

Keigo walked outside while he dialed a number. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He held his phone to his ear.

"I want a twenty four hour surveilance placed over Ryuu and Ryoma Echizen." He spoke stiffly, as Ryoma's phone began to ring. He hung up his phone and answered Ryoma's.

"Who is this?" He drawled.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Prowess himself. Maybe you should put security around yourself too." Keigo's eyes widened at the voice, it sounded like- He whirled as he saw two shadows fast approaching. He turned away when a hand tugged his shoulder.

-OKAY DON'T KILL ME!-

A/N- The next chapter will be in the pov of someone only mentioned twice in the story- story not chapter(though not by name)- like I said reread if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Also, I'm warning you now, he has a pretty twisted mind. Though I will not say who it is, that would be left for you to figure out. XP


	22. The Intricasies of 'Family'

A/N- This is the mysterious person that has ghosted throughout 'Ice Prince' and 'Withered Heart'...So take a look into his perspective. This begins when Ryoma was 5...That would make our mystery person...XD

The Intricasies of 'Family'

Mystery person POV

-13 years ago-

Sweat. I hate it. It makes me sticky and stinky and not to mention the baths I would have to endure for this. I would be scrubbed clean until I would be physically incapable; to so much as sweat. It was a prospect I did not particularly want.

Itai, I looked up and sure enough there he was with that innocent expression. He just hit me on the head with a tennis ball, but go ahead. You cry and I knew what would happen next. As soon as I saw that pout. It was like clockwork. 3...2...1..and there she is. She came bustling out of the house for her beloved child.

Oh! Look at that, she just gave him an ice cream. What a lucky brat? Here I sit sweating beneath this yellow sun, and you get the ice cream. And it's cherry flavored. Baka, he doesn't deserve them.

"Yadda."

"But-"

"I want grape." What a brat? Honestly, why can't he just be happy with what he has, but no that's too difficult. Cherry is my favorite not that she ever asked me.

"Oi seishounen, get in here it's too hot out there." My head snapped to the door. Of course he stil cared about me. I stood and dusted off my pants but paused as he grabbed him and carried him into the house. He closed the door. He forgot about me? I stared at where he stood and hated him.

-Time Skip- later that night-

It was perfect for so long, but that was just a lie. I could feel the contempt. In all the glances. I could feel the look of dissapproval, I saw it all. Especially everything they gave to him. We were exactly the same and yet, he became more important than me. How could we be so different if were so alike. It was obvious...

The love they gave him would never be given to me. That was just a dream. A childish dream, and me no longer a child, had no room for childish dreams.

I will not cry, because to cry would give them a hold over me that they should never have. I threw everything into a school bag and jumped out the window. Thunder shook the house as rain slowly hit the ground. It was a new begining. One for them that didn't hold me, and one for me that didn't hold them.

I think I'm going to wait until they find the note.

I watched as the light turned on in the kitchen. I could hear the pounding as feet ran up the stairs. I listened with grim satisfaction. My bedroom light turned on. I watched as shadows danced around the illuminated room.

They don't deserve me, I turned away with one last glance at the house I loved, and at the family I once loved.

"Where is he?" I heard her scream, but I wouldn't look back. They never wanted me so why should I want them. I was a bastard, never to have existed.

-Five years ago-

It was the first time I've been here. I watched through the window as she moved around the kitchen. The smell of her cooiking always made me happy. It was truly a warming smell. It was absolutly delicious, and I couldn't wait to talk to her. To apologize.

I can't believe they moved to Japan, it took me so long to find them. I had spent the past three years looking for the family I lost. I figured it would take some work, but I want my family back.

I don't even know what I'm going to say.

I guess the truth would suffice, but how do I begin? Where is everyone else? I peered into the backyard, and watched as a man in monks robes sat with magazine in hand, ringing a bell with his foot. Baka Oyaji. I shook my head lightly in remembrance as I watched him. It was an almost welcoming sight. It was so familiar.

I smiled as I walked up the steps and walked into the open door. I snuck into the kitchen. Wow! I missed her, I even missed the brat. I don't know what I would do if I ever hurt her. I can't believe I was such a stupid kid. To have left the way I did.

"Kaa-san." I spoke timidly and watched as she froze. She turned to me. Her eyes locked with mine and she gasped.

"Your back." I stepped closer as she smiled, I hugged her but she didn't hug back.

I should've known!

I pulled away and watched in horror as her body fell to the ground. What?

"Kaa-san, ka-. What's wrong? Tell me what to do! Please!" I hugged her. It's my fault all my fault. My body shook as I dropped her arms. I jumped to my feet as I heard the the front door open.

_"Tadaima, Okaa-san". _I froze as I heard the voice. The brat, he can't see me. I ran out the back door as I heard him coming closer. I watched as he whirled to face me and I ran.

I heard his earsplitting scream. I passed by Oyaji, I ran as he stood in shock.

"Seishounen?"

"I'm so sorry!" I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I can't afford to look back, not now, not ever.

-Time skip- Two years ago-

He got married again. What is love to him? Obviously my mother meant nothing and neither did my other mothers death. What is wrong with them, and now I have another brother. How disgusting.

Love means nothing to them.

I walked off the airport. That Baka doesn't deserve this much happiness. I wish I could just talk to him, without being so angry. But how could he be so happy when she died. If I have to live with this guilt, then they should too. Especially that kids; brat, brat junior, and the diva.

But how can I? Whenever I see the coveted child, I want to kill him. It's as if he has loved every other child but me. What made them so much more special than me. Even that diva is shown more love than me. Why must Kami be so cruel to me.

Not to mention that the brat has been looking for me for the past two years. Probably to blame me for our mothers death. He is just as bad as our father.

I looked around the airport and caught sight of poorly concealed green hair. I smirked at the brat and decided to follow.

I went to the house I knew he would return to, and waited.

There he is. I watched as he paused at the gates of his home. I wish he never existed, he ruined everything. I stepped closer, snapping twigs, and quickly backed behind a tree as he looked around himself. Who knew he was actually observant? I walked up closer and ducked behind a bush and just watched as he nearly ran inside the house.

I walked to the window and peaked inside. I felt my anger rise as he sat on the door, crying. How weak? What type of man is he? I pushed away from the window sill as he fell asleep. What an idiot.

I needed to get away from the brat before I did something I would regret. I walked around and tried to get used to the area. I watched as student's began walking down the streets. I walked to where they were coming from.

Whats that smell? I sniffed as that citrus smell entranced my nose. I walked closer to the gates as my eyes landed on an orange tree near the tennis courts.

I climbed the tree, until I sat snugly in a spot to sleep and where no one could see me. I rested when a conversation caught my ears.

I watched as a bouncy child with red hair spoke frantically to a lanky man with a bowling ball-like hair style, how peculiar.

"Thats ridiculous Eiji, Echizen and Fuji couldn't have been in that type of a relationship. I may not know Tezukas motives but I doubt they are something as low and hurtful as that." Echizen, so these are his sempais. I felt sorry for Fuji. If that brat is anything like his father, his love is truly fickle. After all he got hit by a car and he didn't even come back, but I never knew when I told that man. Well, that the brat and this Fuji guy were lovers. I just told him so he could throw off the brats game. He deserves everything I have planned for him. They made my life hell and now they are all going to-

"However, if that were the case, and they were together why did Ochibi leave, nya". The one named Eiji questioned. Che it was probably to track me down and kill me for taking away our precious mother.

"Maybe we should just ask Tezuka why we shouldn't tell Echizen." A love triangle. Well obviously his heart is fickle.

"Nya, nya we can finally tell Ochi-" I turned my head to the annoying child and contemplated throwing this orange at his head.

"Whose Ochibi?" Ahh! so this is Fuji. I never would've taken the brat for being gay. I tuned out the idiots below, in favor of eating this orange. I peeled it perfectly and put the whole thing in my mouth.

I was shocked as I found everything deserted. Except for the courts, they all seemed to be huddled around a t.v.

I watched as another team passed me. A couple seconds later I watched the brat. I had to do a double take as I caught the emerald hair beneath the hoodie. The brat lowered his head as he walked through the gates. I found myself growing more and more irritated with him. I plucked an orange from a branch beside me and toosed it full force at the brats head. He turned around with a glare. I twitched, as I caught sight of Oyaji's eyes, MY eyes. He had to have everything. Why couldn't he just be-

He ran to the court's as that Fuji guy dropped to the floor.

-Time Skip- Later on that day-

I watched as the brat slept, while that blue -haired guy stole his lover. Ha ha ha ha! It was amazing. He deserved it. I threw an orange at his head and he woke up. I almost laughed as he looked around himself confused. My stomach curled in anticipation. Go find him, let him break your heart.

Now I just need to find Oyaji, he deserves pain. His son doesn't deserve to live. That little brat he made with Kiyano. What a money hungry wench.

I parked in front of the manor and watched as they stepped into the car with carseat in hand. I saw a bundle of blankets and knew the little bastard was in there. Why should they be a happy family? Why am I begrudged this?

I followed behind the car. My chest started heaving as we neared a ravine and I couldn't stop my self. I swerved the car into the side of theirs and watched as the car carrened into the ravine. Hope you apologize to kaa-san. You disgusting filth! I jumped out of the car and peered over at the self combusting car and smiled as rain poured down all around me. I listened as that bitch screamed in pain.

"Burn bitch." I spit out before jumping back into the car and leaving.

-Time Skip- Near Present-

I watched as he bashed in the brats head. If only I had thought to hire him earlier, my problem would've been dealt with so long ago. I chuckled internally as the brat gripped his heart. What... can't take the pain? It's only a tenth of what I've felt.

My eyes snapped to the door as that aho came through it.

"Ryoma!" Damn it! I watched as he pulled him off of the brat. Fuck! I gripped the window frame as more people came in.

"Kunimitsu!" Yes! Grab his arm from behind!

Damn that creepy bastard! That brat's lover, so gross, not only one but two lovers. Just let the jackass grab his own lover. So he could finish what I hired him to do.

"By all means continue, Buchou." Oh! Uresai!

"Ryoma! What happened?" My eyes snapped to the door as the damn diva came in. With a kid in his hands? What? I grimaced as I noted the emerald hair, golden eyes, that disgusting beauty mark. I turned away from the window I needed to think.

Ryuuta's alive, he didn't die with those two bastards.

-Two weeks later-

I watched the brat leave the dorm of his lovers, and walked down the hallway. I walked outside the bathroom and called his cellphone.

"Moshi moshi."

"How was your lovers?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I watched with disgust as his face turned into our fathers smirk.

"No but I'm sure the press would love to know."

"I don't care if they know about what I do in my personal life." There goes that arrogant pride again.

"Your so much like him, do you want to die like him too. That bastard son of his should've died in that car crash." I chuckled as he froze.

"What, Karu got your tongue. Heh, I can't wait to finish what I started. Hope you enjoy your lovers, Ryoma." I watched in satisfaction as he fell to the floor.

-Mid- Afternoon-

I stood in the mass of paparazzi and watched through my sunglasses as Ryoma spoke through the microphone. I could have shot him so easily right now, but where would be the fun in that?

-11: 34 pm present-

I watched as the diva stepped out of the hospital with Ryoma's phone in his hand. I listened in as he dialed a number.

"I want a twenty four hour surveilance placed over Ryuu and Ryoma Echizen." He spoke so arrogantly. I huffed as I watched him. He's a bitch, just like his mother. He deserves to be knocked down a few pegs.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Ryoma's number.

"Who is this?" He drawled. How narcisistic can you get.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Prowess himself. Maybe you should put security around yourself too." I watched in amusement as he whirled around trying to find me. My hand shifted for the gun on my waist.

A/N- So did you guys all note the crossovers between this chapter and certain chapters in both ' Ice Prince' and 'Withered Heart'. Do you know who he is?


	23. Side Story The Metting of Rivals

**This will be more back story; Tez POV; Contain mystery man slightly( from hint in chapter 'remember me') Just tying up loose ends from their perspective. Such as the fact of chapter 'mura-buchou'- the fact that the finale of Ice prince was seen by(yuki, fuji, ryoma, atobe) and a fifth party(aka). Enjoy**

Side Story- Twisted love

The Meeting of Rivals

-FIVE YEARS AGO-

"Echizen!" I shouted as I saw the white cap up ahead. He paused and turned around to face me. He almost looked scared, until he saw my face. I watched amusedly as he tugged his hat over his eyes. His hand swung behind his body, signaling for me to follow.

I pushed the bridge of my glasses higher on my face and walked closer to him. I felt slightly wary of my surroundings.

"Buchou."

I gripped the bag on my shoulder tighter as I walked faster to match the pace he set for us. He didn't even bother to look at me. He knew without a doubt I was following him.

"I didn't see you at practice." His pace seemed to pick up, his eyes continued darting around like he was nervous. Come to think of it I kind of feel like I'm being watched. My eyes narrowed at our surroundings.

"Thats forty laps tommorow." I spoke and watched as his facial expression didn't waver.

"Aa." Monosyllabic. I look at his face closer and notice a thin red rim around his eyes. His hand held over his heart lightly and I wondered what happened.

Oh no! Don't tell me! That bastard better not have hurt him.

"Buchou, I need to talk to you." He veered left, through the gates of the street courts, and I followed him closely, and I feared whatever plagued his young heart.

I grimaced internally as he continued walking. He seemed truly distraught. I didn't know what to do to help him. I still hadn't even confessed to the one I loved.

He told me two weeks ago that the person he cares about more than anything in the world confessed to him. I was truly happy for him. He even smiled when he told me, but I was more concerned with the longevity of the relationship.

I frowned when he told me they kissed. It's not that I like him romantically, it's just.

Well, he's still my innocent pillar.

Though I would never say anything. I was still worried for him.

If Oishi knew I'm sure I knew what he would say, because I was thinking along the same lines.

It just seemed like their relationship was moving fast.

I began to wonder if the tears on his face was caused by his lover. I just hope the pain he feels in his heart is not a permanent one. I remembered all of the times I've been witness to awkward situations at the hand of Ryoma. It was like he enjoyed watching me squirm.

Like yesterday after practice when it was just him and I in the locker rooms. I couldn't help but notice the love bites all over his skin. Whoever it was seemed possesive, to mark him in such away, but as long as he was happy.

Well, who was I to question his relationship?

He deserves happiness, with his brothers disappearance.

Eventhough I've never met him. His thought's always seem to be on the brother he lost. He seemed like a refined older brother. Ryoma doesn't remember what he looks like, but whenever he tries to remember him, he pictures a cherry popsicle.

I had once asked him why it was cherry, but he just shrugged and said it was his favorite.

He told me that when he gets older he would find his aniki and tell him just how much he loves him.

And it now seems his heart has opened to another.

I can't help but wonder who the man was that claimed his heart.

It was a puzzling thought, but I chose not to dwell on it. I'm sure we would eventually meet him.

I just hope, for the time being, that he does nothing to hurt Ryoma, because as his...what exactly am I...

"Buchou, I don't know what to do." I looked down as he tugged on my shirt. We were sittting in a park. Odd I'm not usually this unobservant. When did we get here?

"What do you mean Ryoma?"

"I don't know how to make the pain in my heart go away. Pills won't work."

That's it! I'm killing him! Whoever this bastard thinks he is. I can't believe he broke Ryoma's heart. Maybe all the regulars would help...wait it would be bad if I just went up to some random kid and beat the living daylights out of him. Though I wonder if Fuji might do it. He looks like he cares alot for Ryoma, he would probably be willing to do something sadistic. Who ever hurt Ryoma deserves wnatever comes to him.

He can not hurt my little bro-

wait he's not my brother.

But that's how I see him.

He is my precious little brother.

I would do anything to protect him. That means kicking a certain boyfriend in the ass as soon as I find out who he is.

"What do you mean Ryoma?" I clenched my teeth and ground the words out politely though I was mentally picturing at least fifty ways to murder someone for hurting him.

"Forget I said that." He looked at the ground and spoke more quietly. He seemed confused, and distraught. He continued gazing at his hands and I refrained myself from forcing the name out of his mouth.

"If you discovered something terrible, would you tell your loved ones?" I stared at him, slightly bewildered by his words. What an odd question. What could he have discovered? I suddenly felt like he and I were on different pages.

Beep, beep. I watched as he shuffled through his pockets and looked at his phone. He frowned before standing up. It was then that I noticed his pale face and blood shot eyes.

"Sorry Buchou but I have to go." He walked past me when a loud commanding voice filled the air.

"Hey brat lets go."

I turned around and watched as Atobe Keigo stepped out of his limo, with a white bag in his hand. He waved Ryoma into the car and I couldn't help but frown.

Is he the one dating Ryoma?

"Tezuka." He greated me first as I walked up to the limo.

"Atobe." I greeted in an equally icy tone. If he was hurting Ryoma-

" Ryoma, now can we go, che...I'll see you tomorrow Buchou. Lets go Kei." He frowned as he crossed his arms and slumped into the seat, snatching the bag from Atobe's hand.

I watched as they drove away.

"You know that's not his lover right?"

I froze mid-step, and turned to face a man. He was quite tall but he seemed familiar somehow.

"Do you know who his lover is?" I watched as the man chuckled.

"Honestly? No idea, that kid sure is secretive." I looked the man up and down and frowned at his clothing. He looked like a monk but he sent off vibes that stated,'I'm a pervert.', and I didn't want him around Ryoma.

I frowned and crossed my arms. I felt my glasses glint but I liked them the way they were.

"Aw, relax seishounen." He rubbed the back of his head and began walking away.

"I just wanted to ask you if you could keep an eye on the brat." He drawled lazily as he looked back at me.

"Of course." I said before he could finish the sentence. I listened as his chuckles faded away.

-time skip two days later-

I need to see him. To talk to him. I can't believe she died, two days ago. If only I had been there for him. I was to wrapped up in my love life that I forgot about him. It wasn't like he knew, of my feelings for Fuji.

I can see how much Ryoma's hurting him right now. At first I thought it was just a sempai-kohai comraderie, but I was sorely wrong. Of course I noticed the flash of pain when Ryoma snubbed him.

It hurt to know my two best friends were in a relationship for months and I was so oblivious. I want Fuji for myself, but I don't want Ryoma to be in pain. What should I do? If I seperate them I won't have to see them together. It doesn't mean I'll make Fuji mine, It would be wrong to hurt Ryoma that way.

If he follows my advice and leaves than he never really loved him, so it would be okay for me to take my shot at Fuji. Right?

-later that night-

I walked up his porch steps and rang the door bell a few times. I noticed a head of green hair by the fence and assumed it was Ryoma.

"Buchou?" I turned around confused at him being here and not- I turned my head slightly. Hoping the man was still there but nope. Whoever he was. He seemed older than Ryoma but younger than the pervert.

"Echizen." When I found out about his mothers death. It was like two pieces of my soul were at war with each other. I wanted more than anything to protect him, but the other part of me thought it was the perfect opportunity to strike.

-one years ago-

"So that's what I did. I was the reason Ryoma left." I looked down at the hospital bed and was slightly glad my left arm was ruined. I really deserved this karma.

"Mitsu, your an asshole."

"Akaya!"

"It's true, thats fucked up. I mean I loved Yuki-buchou, but I would neve- wait actually I did." My eyes snapped to Akaya in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"The night Echizen left well I saw the reason why."

"What?" Sanada sat on my right side as Akaya spoke.

"I came into the conversation, when he confessed to Fuji. Which was right when Ryoma came around the corner. He saw their first kiss and listened as Fuji basically said he was going to leave Ryoma for Yukimura-buchou. It was pretty fucked up, but I never told Fuji that Ryoma overheard that."

"Why don't you tell them now?

"Hai, obviously they both love Ryoma."

"That's what I thought." I watched as he grimaced and I began to wonder whether or not he was still in love with his captain.

"Mitsu it's not like that." His eyes snapped to mine and I found myself confused.

"Then what is it like?" I nodded in silent agreement with Gen's words.

"I just...don't want to meddle. If they were truly meant to be together than assumptions shouldn't matter. Like us, even though me and Kuni are pretty fucked up you still love us."

"Aa." I smiled as Gen smiled. He was so monosyllabic just like my brother-if only I had the right to still call him that. I looked at my mangled left arm and knew my career was over just as I knew it was worth it to pull Akaya away from that motorcycle.

A/N- I hope that sheds more light onto why Tezuka did what he did, why Aka never spoke up , and how tezuka mangled his left arm..Oh yeah the love is there but not there this was just after he got back from Germany and f***** his arm again. The next chapter of 'twisted love' will be updated in like five more chapters of 'Withered Heart'.

But now my attention must return to 'reign of blood'- though I think I should upload one more chapter before switching. Hmm, depends on how many reviews. So far Cashia-chan is blowing up my reviews. Oh yeah so this chapter was for you, hope you like XD


	24. Perception and Fear

a/n- It seems like the sky is very angry, so I'm stuck in my house. I might update in succesion today, as I finish revising and editing, I'll post. Enjoy XD

Ayu-rin - Ryoga is my villain, I hope I portrayed the developement in his mind well. His hatred was festering and Rinko's death pushed him over the edge. Now he is my grade-A psycho.

PurpleScorpion- *Sweatdrops* Why would you need to kill him? I have his death perfectly planned already. *smirks evilly* Mua ha ha ha ha

MintLeafeon- You didn't contradict yourself...I think. And it's Ryoga. Dun dun dun! Oh and the theme around both 'Ice Prince' and 'Withered Heart' is assumptions sooooo...yeah. But eventhough he made those assumptions, it doesn't mean he can bounce back from it, afterall he is the person who killed Ryuuta's parents (Ryoma's dad and Atobe's mom). And as for the sadness over the drama. Nooooooooooooooooooo! You must forever remain in sugar high mode, your reviews make my day. XD The next one in the side story is Aka's point of view, so you can see just how right he was in his statement.

ChordOverstreetFan- Ryoga is stupid...and I'm agreeing with you. XD As for the chibisuke thing, it would have been to much of a giveaway. I had to forcibly remove chibisuke and sub in brat, it started feeling scarily repetitive.

ILoveCashia- Yeah I got bored with the other story and decided I would throw them into 'Withered Heart' everytime it got dramatic- cause I'm evil like that. Is it possible to punch someone until they reach hell? o.O If possible I must learn the secret of your fists O.O LOL and no Kuni-bu is not really bad. I don't hate him I just don't like him. He screams more mentor to me, and possibly brother. Oooo maybe I should make an AU fic :)...Any way I'm glad your back to the world of fandom, you comments have been missed. XD

animelover4ever69- I'm guessing your comparison to waiters was in respect to the paparazzi and not the regulars. In which case I must agree. They are annoying people that need to be squished. I knew I kind of just threw this chapter in but I wanted to show the lengths the regulars would go to to protect him. And I'm glad you like it, I just thought I should show more of Kuni-bu, so those who are wary of his relationship(yes I got those scary a** pm's), he is not evil, or plotting anything...ever. Yeah just thought I'd say that.

LunaSoll- As for the chapters, I gave FIVE in the span of three days, BUT O.K. No problemo and this is why every chapter I update today shall be dedicated to you. XP

A/n- Sorry for whoever the above annoyed, just thought I should respond to those who took the time to review my wonderful chapters.

Perception and Fear

Syuu Pov

My gaze slid to the ticking clock and noticed as the next minute passed, that makes it 11 hours, 47 minutes and 16 seconds.

The quiet room too full for the unusual amount of silence. It was eerie, though I usually enjoy a good ruckus;I think if anyone started anything now...I would most likely throw them out of a window.

I felt my body twitch at the thought. My right hand clenched his left. It was painful to be so close and be able to do nothing to help him.

We all knew what the doctor said but I can't understand why he wouldn't **want** to wake up. How could he think the better option would be to stay asleep? Why?

It just doesn't make any sense.

I watched as Sei's emotions ran for the world to see. He cried silently beside Ryoma's other side. His softness was never truly a facade, unlike my happiness.

This smile I wear now, is damn near painful.

No one would hate me if my mask broke right? Right?

It was a desperate thought, I know, I just...

I can't do this. I can't seem happy when he's not here. I just- I love him, and I want everything about him, his mind , body , and soul. It was all him, 100%. To have his body and nothing else, it's like a part of me is-

He needs to wake up. He needs to wake up.

I stood, pushing the chair back, skidding it across the floor. I could feel all the stares but I can't hold this mask anymore. He's too important to me.

I leaned over his body and opened my eyes. I felt as a soft whine broke through my lips. I sucked in my breath and forced down the sobs.

My right hand held his while my left combed through his hair. So beautiful. I just need him to wake up.

I felt the rim of water pooling underneath my eyes and I held the tears back.

"I need you to wake up, please." I wrapped my arms around his body. As a single tear escaped. I watched as his chest slowly rose and fell. I felt Sei's hands combing through my hair.

He held a watery smile as his head rested against Ryoma's right hand. His eyes lost it's violet vibrance and I understood all to well why. My heart ached at the sight of the men I love.

-During Syuu POV-

Ryoga POV

My hand twitched against the gun in my pocket the damn diva needs to die.

I jumped out from behind the bushes gun in hand. The darkness of the night shielding me from view.

It was a rush of excitement, pure adrenaline.

I watched as he faced me but he couldn't see me.

It was overwhelming, the need to laugh at the boys expense.

It was truly exhilerating.

Knowing that a person that bastard named son would die at my hands.

I paused as a hand grabbed him from behind. I backpeddled at their imposing forms. I locked eyes with the hazel eyed man and hid my gun. I turned on my heel and walked away quickly, as Atobe...

-During Syuu and Ryoga POV-

Kei POV

I felt as the hand tightened around my shoulder and automatically reacted.

I whirled around, sending a roundhouse kick into the gut of whoever thought they could sneak up on Ore-sama. Damn him if he thinks he can hurt me.

I winced as another hand shot out of the darkness and caught my kick. I watched incredulously, you must be fu-

"Calm down Atobe." The one holding my foot in a death grip, set it down and walked closer to me.

I frowned after finally seeing the faces that had remained elusive. I thought of someone getting slapped by that hand, it must be painful.

My eyes shifted right and left, into the shadowed corners of the rooftops around us. I could hear the twigs snapping, pebbles crunching, and the footsteps coming closer. It was a foreboding sound.

"Sanada, Tezuka." I looked around myself and realized that stunt I just did caught alot of media attention.

They started flowing in around the corner. They would give us the perfect escape if he is indeed watching me. I lifted my phone to my ear and pocketed Ryoma's phone.

"Call me back." I hung up my phone and placed it in the pocket of my jacket and never faltered as I strode to the hospital doors.

"I'll explain in the hospital." I spoke stiffly and refused to show weakness, because obviously he was still watching me. I had no proof to think otherwise. I could only assume he was there. After all he has always been here.

I felt Sanada and Tezuka flank my sides in an attempt to block me from view. They must think I'm worried over the paparazzi.

"Don't do that, stay behind me." I spoke quietly and ignored the curious glances. If I was in danger of being shot I would not let one of my friends become collateral. After all their appearance was probably the only reason I wasn't killed.

They both slowed their pace untill they were half a foot behind me. I almost sighed out in relief, untill I realized I was still being photograohed. We walked through the double doors and left the media behind.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as the noise began to lessen, with the distance placed between us and them.

We didn't speak and just continued to Ryoma's room. It was a tense silence but was very welcomed, I was still trying to process all of the information given to me.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it, quickly walking in. I ignored the stares of the two stoics and strode to the windows across the room and shut them all tight.

I don't know what he's capable of but hell if I let my brothers get killed.

I felt all the stares on me but I needed to think. My mind began contemplating various weaknesses in Ryoma's day to day life, he could be attacked anywhere. As well as my self. I can no longer ride in limo's theres too much risk, we need a secluded place to stay, Ryoma cannot go to Todai...

Beep, beep, beep.

I pulled out Ryoma's phone automatically. Is the bastard watching now.

"What do you want?" I growled into the phone. o.O dial tone.

Beep, beep, beep

I moved the phone away from my ear. I frowned in confusion my anger quickly dissapearing at the ominous sound.

Only then realizing it was my phone ringing. I closed Ryoma's phone and patted my jacket pockets willing my mind to remember just what I did with it.

I remembered as I felt the bulge in my breast pocket. I pulled it out quickly glancing at the caller I.d.

"Do you know who it was?" I spoke as calmly as I could. I felt my back straightening as I gazed at my sleeping brothers.

"Hai Atobe-sama. The voice was a match for Ryoga Echizen.

We've sent two teams of three bodyguards, and I'm positive the vice-president of Takuechi Enterprises has done the same.

They should arrive there momentarily.

They have been prepped and know what he looks like.

It seems he was at least twenty yards away from you when the phone call was made.

It was smart thinking to link the two calls during the conversation sir."

"Hai, when are they arriving?"

Knock, knock.

"It seems as if I spoke too soon. Good day Nakatsu." I closed the phone and opened the door.

I peered out as 6 burly men stood against the wall across from the door while 6 more lined the walls on either side of the doors- less burly but clearly muscled.

I looked at the men across from the door.

"I need you six to split off into groups of two and patrol the grounds, especially outside this window. He's is armed and by all intents and purposes, purely psychotic. If you encounter him, you may use any means to dispose of him."

I stared at the 6 flanking the door.

"I would appreciate it if you six would remain here. Seeing as you are from Takeuchi enterprises. I believe you should stay here with Ryoma."

"Hai, Atobe-sama." The six set off in three groups of two, in different directions. While the other six stayed around the door looking particulalry imposing, while blending in with their surroundings..

If it truly was Ryoga on the phone then..

"Would you mind telling us what that was about?" I looked up and met Fuji's stern gaze. His head was resting on Ryoma's stomach and he frowned at me. Glancing around the room, everyone stood or sat with similiar expressions of loss.

My eyes widened for a moment. Having momentarily forgotten that there were other people in the room.

"He hasn't awoken yet?"

"No, he's still unaware." I turned to the voice and watched as Sei shifted with Ryuu's body tucked under his arm.

"Are you going to answer my question Atobe? Is someone trying to hurt Ryoma?" I sighed at the aura Fuji and Yuki emmited. Honestly, it's not like I'm immune, I've had to endure this since Ryoma left for treatment, but right now...

I just don't have the strength to deal with anymore death threats, and everyone needs to be on guard.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at all the faces of those who love Ryoma. He's going to need us all.

"Ryoma has a-" My eyes darted to the mass on the bed. He began shifting, and rolling. I leaped to the bed and held his arms at his side.

I looked around at the frozen people.

Ryoma began kicking in his sleep, as silent tears strode down his pale cheeks.

"It's a nightmare! Help me hold him down before he rips his stitches." I spoke through clenched teeth as I struggled with my brother. Sanada and Tezuka held his legs down. He flailed beneath our arms. Fuji and Yuki both held him down by a shoulder, forcing him still.

I held him, and I could feel his body draining. He was losing power quickly.

Soft whimpers filled the air, and I feared whatever he dreamt about.

He fell slack within our hold and we hesitantly released him. We were wary, should he react once more. We all watched as his eyes fluttered open, revealing misty golden eyes. His cheeks tinted red under the strain his dream brought forth.

"-" He looked around the room and froze as he caught sight of something. I turned around following his gaze, and my eyes locked with golden orbs.


	25. Confessions of a Forgotten Past

AN- Just so this is known, it's the last six chapters. XD Since the title 'Withered Heart' would have lost it's meaning.

- I'm tossing around the idea of a sequel to the sequel (sans all drama and more focused on Ryoma).

-Or possibly a prequel(set before Ryoma left the first time, showing the beggining of Ryoma's relationship to Syuu and his growing love for Sei, starting when he was twelve and his first day in Seigaku, leading up to his mothers death).

- I am just tying up loose ends right now, Ryoga being one of them.

Confessions of a Forgotten Past

Omniscient POV

The moment the golden pools were seen, they dissapeared. It was disconcerting to Ryoma but within the room only two knew who that could have been. One being confused and the other insanely furious.

Atobe was a flurry of motion as he ran to the window. Nobody had ever seen the man so murderously angry in his life. In fact if they remembered correctly, he would probably say, 'anger is for the plebians who can't get what they want.', it was ridiculous but true in some ways.

He opened the curtain, lifted the window sill and jumped out onto the roof. His head swiveled back and forth searching the rooftop for the figure he knew would return.

The six body guards ran in at the commotion. Four jumped through the window, and landed lithely beside him. Two stayed in the hallway while the other six of Atobe's men remained unseen.

"Get him now!" Atobe pointed and all four ran after the man that faded into the darkness.

He walked back into the room as everyone stared at him. His eyes were an odd mixture of anger and worry.

"Aniki?" Ryoma looked confused as he stared at the window.

"I'm fine Ryoma." Atobe began patting himself down, removing all excess debri from his clothes. He seemed to bounce back quick.

"Not you." All heads turned to Ryoma, confused by his words. Atobe looked at his brother and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kei, was that?" He watched silently as Ryoma fumbled for words.

Ryoma couldn't understand.

Those eyes belonged to his father. The only other person besides himself and Ryuuta to have such eyes was...

"Ryoga."

"Aa." Ryoma's eyes snapped to Atobe's passive face.

He found himself getting more and more annoyed. He shoved the blankets off of his body and attempted to stand.

Using the railings of the bed as support he stood, with a concentrated amount of effort.

"Your hiding something from me." Ryoma's face contorted into a knowing look.

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets Ryoma." Kei retorted as a couple jaws dropped at his lack of Ore-sama.

"I wasn't keeping it from you Kei." Ryoma spoke quietly as Kei's face morphed incredulously.

"Really because it must have taken alot of effort to keep it from me."

"What secret?" Eiji jumped into the conversation and shrank beneath the attention of all in the room. The tension between the two men was staggering.

"Nothing." Ryoma moved his head to the side slightly, to give Eiji a reassuring smile, that screamed bull shit. Everyone knew then that Ryoma was lying.

"The hell with nothing, Ryoma. What did he tell you to make you..." Kei's voice trailed off as he noticed two very sadistic auras flaring behind Ryoma. Their eyes were drawn together in confusion, but it was obvious they were catching on to the conversation. As were a couple of the more astute members present.

"Nothing." Ryoma seemed otherwise oblivious to this fact and continued with his abstinate glare and passive response.

"Ryoma, what is Atobe talking about?" Sei's voice was soft and welcoming that Ryoma body instinctively relaxed at the sound.

"Our brother." Kei answered quickly hoping not to anger the two sadists. Since Ryoma seemed incapable of responding.

"Kei." He believed he saved himself from the lesser of two evils.

Hmm... two evil sadists?...Ryoma? Well it was a no brainer really.

"What Ryoma? He is our brother." Kei deadpanned as he finally looked at Ryoma's face.

"It was him?" Ryoma knew his confusion was evident but he couldn't mask his emotions this was just to much to think about.

"You saw him right outside your window." Kei spoke softly as all eyes turned to the change in emotion. He was slowly walking to Ryoma. He seemed incredibly fragile.

He couldn't understand why Kei would react that way to his brother. Or why he would be outside the window for that matter. He remembered a voice in a long forgotten memory and everything started falling into place.

_Flashback_

_"Ne chibisuke, do you want some ice cream?" A young boy stood beside a young man. Both had an unusual emerald haired color, and the same golden eyes. The likeness between the two males was staggering._

_"Hai, nii-chan!" The younger cheered happily. The grin on the older male turned feral as he pointed across the busy street._

_"Go get it then, here's the money." Ryoma took it from Ryoga's hand and smiled at his brothers 'kindness'._

_"Hai!" He stood beside the street and got ready to run across, as cars flew back and forth. Ryoga grinned behind the young man. Ryoma turned to face him with a bright smile._

_"Cherry ice cream right nii-chan?" Ryoma looked at his brother with a twinkle in his eye as Ryoga nodded his head numbly. Ryoma took one step into the street when a hand pulled him away from the curb._

_"Hai chibisuke ...cherry. Let's find another way around." Ryoma grabbed the olders hand and smiled as Ryoga seemed confused._

_End Flashback_

"What did he do?" Ryoma moved to the edge of his bed, trying to absorb that memory in a new light.

"Would you mind telling us whatever the hell it is you two are talking about?" Syuu growled in annoyance as he stood.

"Ryoma sit down." Sei spoke quietly. His hands on Ryoma's shoulders pulling him onto the bed.

"I'm fine." Ryoma shrugged the hands off of him.

"Your not, sit down." Both Syuu and Sei spoke this time. A hand on each shoulder. It seemed to snap Ryoma out of his daze. He stared up at his two lovers as they stared intently at him. Their gazes smoldered him and he blushed.

"Che." He hoped into the bed and pulled the blankets over his head. Most thought it was done out of annoyance but some smirked as they saw the blush.

The word, '_Obediant.'_ seemed to be the consensus among their thoughts.

"Now can one of you tell us what's going on." Syuu's eyes snapped to Kei, who sat at the edge of Ryoma's bed. He sighed and looked out the window.

"As you all know Ryoma is Nanjirohs son, I am the son of Kiyano and Ryuuta is the son of them combined." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Well Nanjiroh had another son. He was two years older than Ryoma, and-"

"Ochibi had a brother?"

"Yes, he was an illigitamate child. He didn't know of Ryoga's existence until Ryoma was born."

"When we were younger, I noticed a resentment towards Ryoma festering in Ryoga. I had confronted him about it after I noticed him seething. The gaze he held was not one of a loving brother." The mass of blankets on the bed curled tighter and Kei reached his hand out and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I had told him if he can't love his brother, that he should just leave. Before he does something he would regret." Everyone's eyes snapped to Kei in confusion. They didn't know what Keigo had seen but if it was enough for him to say that, they began wondering what type of brother Ryoga was.

"Three days later...Ryoga dissappeared." He glanced nervously at Ryoma.

"He was so distraught over his brothers departure, that I tracked Ryoga down and provided him with everything he needed. I paid for everything and kept track of his whereabout's at all time's. I put a tracker in everything I gave him. If only to ease Ryoma's mind." He ran his fingers through his silver hair and sighed.

"Five years ago Ryoga came to Japan. It was the day we had discovered Ryoma's heart condition. We were going to tell the whole family. I thought it would be good to have Ryoga there. He seemed to genuinly miss his family. So I told him where they lived and when we arrived at the house, Rinko was dead. The tracker put him in the house at the time of her death."

"He-" Momo began angrily.

"No he didn't, she died because of a heart condition, it released a blood clot that burst in her br-"

"Kei!" Ryoma whipped the blankets off his face and nearly kicked his brother.

"Shut up!" His eyes were red-rimmed.

"Sorry Ryoma." His eyes twinged in regret as he looked at Ryoma.

"I found Ryoga, and he was confused. He pushed me away from him and told me never to come near him again. He blamed himself for her death." Ryoma sat up on the bed as Kei spoke all eyes drawn to the two brothers.

"I told Ryoma about Ryoga and why he left, and he was..well he was..." Kei hesitated as his eyes whipped around the room.

"Weak." Ryoma's soft, hoarse voice was loud. Syuu and Sei shifted closer to Ryoma.

"No you weren't Ryoma." Kei stared at hi brother with a fervent determination.

"When I had gotten the U.S. Open invitation, it was my excuse to leave. But when I went to America, I couldn't really think, or function even. I was weak." He turned pleading eyes to all around.

"I looked for Ryoga for two years, everytime...I thought I was so close, but he would just slip away." He hunched forward, fisting his hands in his hair, his eyes wide in thought.

"On the my third year away. I decided to actually do what I went to America for and do the U.S. Open. I figured if I was so busy than I could..." He looked up sheepishly.

"Hide, from the mistakes I made. When I came back after I heard about Syuu. I was ready to put the past behind me, and that past included my mother and brother. My heart condition was getting worse and I only had two years left to live without a transplant." He looked at the wall beside his bed as he tried to steady his breathing, lost in the memories.

"I was supposed to get a heart two weeks after I came to Japan, but the transplant fell through. I had to go back on a waitlist. I began to wonder if I should even..." He looked into the eyes of his lovers as his weariness showed.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He looked away from the cerulean and violet orbs and frowned at his thoughts.

"When, I saw, what I thought was.."

"Fuji breaking up with you." Kirihara's voice was quiet and muted but it was still heard, and all eyes shifted from Ryoma to Kirihara.

"I know because I saw the same thing. Fuji kissing someone. It was too dark to see who it was." Ryoma nodded his head absently.

"It was the perfect escape... You didn't love me and I needed to go away for treatment. My heart was getting worse." He spoke hallowly as everyone listened intently.

"I left because I was weak...not just physically but mentally. I couldn't find the strength to fight for you, because I truly believed that I would.."

"Die." Ryoma's eyes looked into pained blue and Kei seemed at a loss of what to say.

"When I found you, I just couldn't see you in pain. Our parents had just left. When I called the plane to leave. It was raining and I got a phone call from my company saying that the tracker I had placed in a car for Ryoga's use whenever he comes to Japan, it was in motion. So I had them send his movements to my phone." He looked at Ryoma wary since this would be the first time he has heard this.

"I saw him by our house, leaving it a couple minutes before Kevin called me saying our parents had left for the press conference. I assumed he went with them. So we went back to the house since it was raining so much we couldn't take off anyway." He ran his fingers through his hair in a quick fluid motion.

"My cellphone beeped when his car stopped ...at a ravine for about a minute, before he took off full speed. He-"

"No."

"Ryoma."

"Yo- You can't be serious Kei." Ryoma swallowed quickly trying to force down the bile that threatened to come up.

"An hour later, our parent's car was being pulled out of a ravine, and Ryoga dissappeared."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ryoma. I believe he was trying to kill you and Ryuuta. So you left for specialized care in a maximum security treatment center with Ryuuta. It was the only way to insure your safety. I've been searching for Ryoga for the past two years."

"Damnit Kei!" Ryoma clenched his fists at his ignorance.

"Ryoma had gotten a call the day of the press conference, and he didn't tell me. What did he say?"

"I didn't recognize the caller. He called when I went to the bathroom. He said 'How was your lovers?'. I thought it was just a prank call. So I smirked and said, 'Wouldn't you like to know?'. He threatened to tell the press, but I couldn't care less about that. I had began wondering how he knew that I had just come from your room. I said, 'I don't care if they know what I do in my personal life.' it never really occured to me you know, that." Ryoma looked up with watered eyes.

"He said, 'Your so much like him, do you want to die like him too? That bastard son of his should've died in that car crash.'. He chuckled, and I panicked. I couldn't think. I couldnt speak. He said, 'What, Karu got your tongue? Heh, I can't wait to finish what I started. Hope you enjoy your lovers, Ryoma.'. I knew it wasn't an empty threat. I just didn't know who it was. But he knew everything about me." He looked down as he felt the heated glares.

"I called my company and had them track the call, and see if they could find out who he was."

"And you didn't tell me." Kei's voice repeated this time in sync with everyone else in the room.

"I didn't tell you...any of you, because I didn't want any of you to worry, I didn't think it was anyone we would have to worry about."

"Well you're wrong. When your surgery was done I had recieved the phone call from your company and the call was made in Todai, so he was probably watching you. I went out of the hospital to call for round the clock protection for you."

"I don't need protection." Ryoma spoke stubbornly.

"Yes you do!" Everyone in the room nearly screeeched, jumping to their feet.

"Don't treat me like a child." Ryoma stressed as he stared at Kei.

"You are not a child Ryoma but you are my brother!" Kei's anger towards the situation rose, at his brothers insistence.

"Someone called your cellphone while I was outside on the phone with my company! He said, 'Well if it isn't Mr. Prowess himself. Maybe you should put security around yourself too.' and I recognized the voice immediately. Ryoga was the one who called me and most likely you."

He looked up at his brother silently pleading with him to lie. To tell him his brother didn't do this.

"I'm serious Ryoma. Your not safe, and I don't know what I can do." Kei slumped to the floor.

"Nothing." All eyes snapped to Ryoma as he stared passively out the window.

A/N- And the new story is called, 'Home'. So far I have two chapters posted, and I'll post another today, since my sister is hooked on it...honestly write the words ot6 and spy and she's all ears. XD R&R


	26. Precautions

I'm dreading updating the last four chapters. T-T

sOOOO I need input prequel or sequel to the sequel. What can I say? I'm stubborn. Until I get an answer, even if it's one person, I will update a chapter bi-weekly. Yeah, or I could just do like a mass update and finish this story entirely and then just flip a coin. Heads= sequel to sequel; tails= prequel. And if in a twilight zone sort of way the coin were to land on it's side then I will do neither and just let the story die. Hmm so much to think about.

Precautions

Ryoma POV

I don't know what else to say. **If** this works then...

It will work. The plan has gaps, gaps that everyone seems compelled to point out to me. Doing nothing is the best plan I could come up with. It actually seems very beneficial for me.

The press conference is in three days, and we need to find the will. It is the only thing that could protect Ryuu.

The will contains everything. I just don't know where to look. I have been racking my brain since I had woken up. Going over every memory of my father.

I looked at the red racket that hung over my bedroom door. I remember the day I told him, I had to quit. He wasn't angry or sad, he just took the racket out of my hand.

I had yelled at him to give it back. He walked to the wall where his had hung, and replaced it with mine.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Passing on the torch. I'm glad you made this decision for yourself."_

I remember the way he had put me in a headlock. He was laughing so hard, tears cascaded down his face. He laughed at my grimace, but I was silently happy. It was times like these when I loved him, when I saw my father and not my competition. He was just another person, who happened to be my father.

We stayed that way until a cry rang throughout the house. His face morphed into an overjoyed father and ran towards the crying newborn.

The racket was still there, two years later. In the same place he had left it.

_"The will of a person comes from the strength of one's heart." _ It was what my mother had told him when he quit tennis. It is also the words engraved above my racket.

I don't understand. When I was younger I had believed that strength came from tennis. Then I thought it was love, now I just don't know anymore. I wish my dad would have told me.

I just hope that doing nothing can hold together until then, and my brother won't feel compelled to attack.

Ughh! I need to get out of bed. There's no point in moping.

I removed the covers and stood watching them fall to the ground. I almost felt the familiar embrace of my lovers, but I knew that wasn't part of the -do nothing- plan. They will continue their lives knowing I would not leave the confines of this house. Just precaution that Kei insisted be done.

The house looks exactly as it had throughout my childhood.

The hard wood floors, dark brown walls, lined with pictures of a once happy family. Oyaji...Kaa-san. I traced the delicate features of their happy, proud faces. They stood with my four year old self beside Ryoga in the center. My racket in hand. I was frowning as Oyaji ruffled my hair trying to push me into the ground. Kaa-san laughed behind her two favorite boys as she had called us.

Ryoga-nii...why? He was so happy and when the picture was taken the smile fell.

If only I had known then.

He was so angry.

How had I never seen it?

If only you truly felt this way.

Maybe oyaji would still be here.

He 's not here anymore.

Y-you killed him.

I could feel the tears gathering.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Why? Why nii-sama? What did we do? I loved you...I **loved** you.

I dropped the frame to the ground and stomped on it. Why? Just tell me. **Why**?

"You bastard!" I could feel the glass crunching beneath my feet.

"Arghh!" I stood, my eyes flaring around the house. I could hear the footsteps running to me.

The picture was crumpled, the glass stabbing into his face. The shattered glass scattered along the floor.

"He's gone." It was a realization he had never dealt with. It happened so quickly he had no time to process.

"Ryoma-sama, are you hurt?" I held my hand up to the person. I don't want to be touched. I need t-to see them just once. Now that I know who did it. I need to grieve.

I brushed past the butler and grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and ran out the door.

-Time skip-

Have you ever felt unprepared? That feeling in the pit of your stomach. The one that you get when you realized the no turning back point was already passed. The spot where you realize anything that happens from this point on will change your life, you just don't know how yet.

Well I felt that way about ten steps back. It was an ominous thought.

The headstone held the face of the man who raised me. The man who loved me. The father who taught me. The man who annoyed me, teased me, loved me.

I knelt beside the overgrown weeds.

It was a numb reaction but I began pulling them. Yanking them all out. It was a desecration to the man beneath. I couldn't look at the headstone once more.

My arms fell to my side as I heard familiar footsteps. The soft cruching of dry leaves. That wonderful lavender smell mixed with a strong scent of strawberries. They mingled through the air and wafted through my senses.

I trailed my stinging eyes along the green grass, and let them rest on the headstone of my father.

I lifted my body from the ground and rested my hand against the stone marker.

"Bye Tou-san." I couldn't cry. All my tears had already been shed.

I knew how weak I had been. I have been weak for five years now, and it's almost time for me to reclaim my life.

"Che, I should've known the monkey had me on lo-jack." I grumbled. I felt the startled stares behind me. I smirked. Nice to know I could still surprise them. I turned around to find two smiles, and for the first time...the smiles didn't scare me.


	27. Custody and Frustration

Enjoy XD

Custody and Frustration

Ryoma was the type of person that didn't usually like to express emotions. Even lately, he found no reason to cry. He just couldn't pin point the way he was feeling. It wasn't anything he had ever felt so he couldn't name it.

He sat on the couch with a certain paper in his hands. He couldn't help but gape at it.

It was a wholesome feeling with fear, excitement, happiness, completion, relief and every other emotion you could think of. They were all bundled into a nice package that was currently rendering him speechless. He didn't know how...

"Ryoma." He felt a warm arm wrap around his waist on his right side, as the brunette laid his head against Ryoma's shoulder.

"It's ok to smile." Sei spoke softly as he hugged Ryoma from his left side. Ryoma looked at the paper in his hand once more and smiled.

"Congratulations brat, you're a dad." It was dry humor but they could hear the happines for his brothers. Ryoma's eyes darted from his lovers to his brother and smirked but Atobe spoke before he got the chance.

"And Ryuu gets two like Ore-sama and Ryo." Ryoma scowled as he looked at the diva flipping his hair.

"Not funny Saru-sama." His grip around his lovers tightened, as he saw a sadistic gleam flash in their eyes. He could feel their hungry stares, and he almost smiled.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, it was true." He stood indignantly. He really wanted to leave quickly. He could hear his brothers whimpers behind him. It made him shudder as he ran-walked in a brisk pace- towards his limo.

Sei pushed Ryoma back on the couch. The proof of Ryuu belonging to him slipped from his grasp and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Ryoma wound his fingers into blue hair. He pulled those candy lips to his. His whole body itched. He missed them, he wanted to-

"Unghh! Syuu!" How he didn't realize he was now naked is proof of Syuu's ninja skills. His hips jut forward as his hot lips assaulted his naval.

Sei moved his lips away from Ryoma's mouth with a slight groan. His lips moving down the left side of his body.

Ryoma felt the heated gaze before he saw it. His eyes found blue like a beacon. It called for him, and he would follow instantly. Lips met in a hungry clash of pure pleasure. They couldn't get enough of each other faster. Ryoma's body melted into the touches of his lovers. He watched with lidded eyes as the lips on his body left him and the lips that had claimed his mouth dissappeared. He bit back a groan and smiled as they both kissed over him.

He smirked as he sat back and enjoyed the show. He felt himself growing harder and harder as their hardened erections rubbed together. He felt the violet and the blue. Their heated gazes never left his form even as they kissed.

Ryoma licked his lips at the sight. and rubbed the tip of his own erection.

"Hmm." He extended his hands running his right along Syuu's calf and his left along Sei's. Both hands trailed the strong thighs of his lovers. He paused as he reached their butt's. Ryoma almost laughed as they twitched at the pause.

He heard the front door close and jumped onto the couch. His erection rubbed against the two that hovered above him.

He flipped over the back of the sofa and lifted all the clothes from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Both turned to him and he chuckled.

"Calm down." His eyes were bright as he looked at his lovers. It was useless words though, they looked really angry.

"Ryoma-sama." He could hear the voice in the distance. He frowned as he saw his boyfriends very exposed state. He grabbed them both by their ears.

"I will not let some maid see my boyfriends like this... ever. Were going to my room." He whispered into their ears, but didn't release them. He could feel his lovers turning into goo as his warm breath assaulted their ears.

"Yes, daddy." Ryoma's eyes widened as he caught the look in their eyes. _Oh shit. Fuck the clothes. _He dropped it and ran as fast as possible up the stairs. It wasn't long before two pairs of arms pinned him against the wall to his bedroom.

"Possesive Ryo, is so sexy." Syuu rubbed his erection against Ryoma as his lips assaulted his neck. His arms wrapping around Ryoma's waist forcing a steady rock against his erection.

"Mmm hmm." Sei assented as his lips met Ryoma's. His own erection rubbing against his other side.

Ryoma grasped the base of his erection and stroked slowly. His eyes were hazy. he heard a steady light clatter of footsteps coming up the stairs and released himself immediately. He backed into the room and closed it behind them, locking the doorknob.

He backed both of his lovers against the door and grasped both of their hardened erections and stroked. He heard a loud simultaneous pound, followed by gasps. Ryoma frowned as he looked up, they sounded pained.

His eyes widened at the sight that he met. He stumbled backwards as he watched his lovers frozen eyes. Their smiles in equal grimaces of pain. The tip of a knife jut through the door to pierce both of their chests. Both of his lovers were bleeding profusely, but Ryoma knew they were both gone.

"Open the door Ryoma, open it for your brother." The voice was calm and maniacal.

"No, this can't be happening." He backed up as he felt a dripping down his chest. It was water. Where is the water coming from?

He collapsed backward on the bed. How many times has he feared this?

"This can't be happening." He fisted his hands in his hair as the pounding intensified.

"That's because it's not." A calm voice answered him. His eyes darted to Sei's fallen form. He was waiting for him to speak once more. The answer was calm but it felt very pained. He was sure that voice belonged to him.

He wanted it to be them speaking to him once more. He didn't want this. They can't be dead. He shut his eyes tightly. He willed his thoughts. He wanted them safe.

He wanted it so badly, that he could still feel their touches. He felt their hands running along his cheekbones. Their fingers trailing over his eyebrows, tracing his closed eyelids. He felt feather light kisses along his jaw line.

"Wake up Ryoma." His eyes snapped open at the voice. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the two he loved.

"It's ok Ryoma." Sei wrapped his arms around his teary eyed lover. Burying his head in the crook of Ryoma's neck. The warmth was comforting.

"It was just a dream." Syuu tightened his hold as Ryoma snuggled his head onto Syuu's chest. He felt the solid proof of his lovers. They were real, this was real.

"It felt so real." Ryoma spoke hallowly as the tears dissapeared.

"It wasn't."Sei kissed Ryoma's cheek, and ran his hands up and down Ryomas left arm.

"It will never happen." Syuu kissed his forehead.

-time skip-

Ryoma sat up looking back at his lovers. His eyes softened, as a smile formed on his lips.

Both of his lovers eyes blinked open as they felt him leave. They were about to follow him. They shuffled upward sleepily.

"Don't get up. What time did you guys get in?" Ryoma's voice sounded from the bathroom. They ignored him and walked to the strained voice, where he was trying to change the bandages over his chest.

They both smiled as he struggled. Ryoma's eyes were scrunched up in confusion as his smile was forced downward in an annoyed pout. *Aherm* His eyes turned to his lovers, fingers dropping away from his chest. Sei grabbed his hands and pulled him back to the bed as Syuu grabbed the first aid and a wet cloth.

They stared silently at the surgical line going straight up the center of his chest.

"How do you feel?" Ryoma smiled lightly, his eyes crinkling somewhat. He's been smiling so much lately that they never really noticed he had dimples until this moment. They smiled in return.

"Better." His gaze flitted to a piece of paper on his nightstand. Syuu stood and walked to the paper, reading over the contents silently with Sei over his shoulder. Their smile's growing more and more as they read.

"So were now daddy's." Syuu spoke quietly. Ryoma blushed and turned his head away from his lovers.

"We-well th-that's i-if you-" They stifled their laughter at a flustered Ryoma.

"Of course." Sei beamed.

"Do you really need to question us?" Syuu beamed too, but his was quickly changing into a smirk at Ryoma's apparent shyness. It was rare that he acts like this, and he sincerely missed his camera.

*Aherm* "No." He responded quietly not daring to meet their eyes. He shivered as the wet cloth ran the length of his scar. He looked at them with lust-filled eyes, and started to mumble as they dressed his cut.

"Can't even have-" Light chuckles permeated through the air.

"Is that all you think about Ryoma?" _Great now they're teasing me!_ He gave the best glare he could muster as they laid down on either side of him.

"Just because we can't. Hmm, how should I say this delicately? *He jut his hardened erection against Ryoma's upper thigh* Well **that**, doesn't mean we can't do other things." Syuu's tongue darted out to lick the outer shell of Ryoma's ear.

"Stupid doctor."

"No... smart doctor Ryo. They had to rip apart your ribs for the surgery. I'm surprised they let you go home so early." Sei went from stern to pouty in the span of three sentences.

"Then what do you guys suggest we do." They both shared a smile before scooping Ryoma off of the bed, blanket and all and they ran down stairs.

They sat him down on the couch and dissapeared in opposite directions. Sei ran to the kitchen while Syuu ran...I don't even know where he went. It is surprising that he would have such a stash. That must mean that he planned the slow torture of Ryoma's brain cells.

Sei returned with a bowl of popcorn as Syuu returned with four movies. He put in the second movie(because the first one sucked) and they both sat on either side of Ryoma.

Syuu slung his left arm over Ryoma's shoulders and let him lean into him as the movie started.

"You have got to be kidding me." -_-

"Saa Ryo-chan, since when do we do that?" He smiled with closed eyes as Ryoma turned his body to read the sadists face.

"You're evil." -_- Syuu just chuckled and kissed Ryoma's nose.

Sei settled with his head on Ryoma's lap, his legs dangling over the edge of the couch. Ryoma blushed as he realized they were all only wearing boxers. Memories of the good part of his dream resurfaced. His eyes traced the curves of Sei's legs hungrily, blushing as his boxers rode up, revealing more of his tantalizing thighs. He remembered his hnds tracing the length of his calfs, to his thighs and further up. Where he would have placed his index, middle, and ring finger delicately. To have both of his lovers squirming in pleasure. as he scisso-

*Nosebleed* Ryoma turned away, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and threw it over all three of them. Syuu just chuckled at his lovers.

"And you're a pervert Ryo-chan." He dinged Ryoma's nose lightly with his forefinger.

"Che."

"I think he's kind of a prude actually." Sei spoke cheerfully as he shifted so he was now laying on Ryoma's other side. His legs still dangling off the couch. Ryoma put his left arm around Sei's giggling form and pulled the man closer.

Sei's hands grasped the one that Ryoma had draped over his chest and kept him there. Weaving fingers through his.

"Hmm, I guess I must agree with you." Syuu spoke quietly as his eyes were also pinned to the seemingly oblivious lover. He smiled at Ryoma as he gulped in an attempt to force down his very hard erecti-

_Oh Ryo is so kawaii *_Eye twinkle* Syuu shifted slightly so his lips were at Ryoma's ear. His hands trailed along Ryoma's abdomen. His breathing hitching as Syuu traveled lower.

His palm rubbed the tip of his lovers hardened erection, and he stroked him slowly. Ryo was growing frustrated fairly quickly.

Sei guided Ryoma's hand down his own chest and had Ryoma cup him. He squeezed Sei, illiciting a groan of pleasure. His hand traced around his naval and he dipped his hand into his boxers. Trailing his firm butt. He moved his hands up and down, drawing circles around Sei's twitching hole.

Sei wanted Ryoma. He wanted to feel him inside him. He wanted to see stars, that pure pleasure. He grunted as Ryoma's index finger entered him. He sighed in bliss as the second finger entered. The second finger was longer and hit his prostate immediatly. He then enetered a third finger and scissored his love.

Ryoma knew what he wanted but he also knew he couldn't give it to him. parts of his dream flooded back into his memory. Both of them kissing.

Ryoma rotated his hips, thrusting into Syuu's waiting hand. His grip was perfect.

His hand released Sei and he pulled him closer to his body. Syuu's lips were by his ear, his erection grinding against Ryoma. Syuu thrust into him, annoyed at the cloth that hindered him but thankful it was there. He kind of wanted to cry. At this point he was very sexually frustrated. He couldn't penetrate his lover.

"Ughh!" Ryoma knew exactly what his lovers wanted.

"Syuu, Sei, I can't."

"We know." They both grunted and Ryoma chuckled at their obvious frustration.

"But you two can." He laughed as their eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Had the thought really never crossed their mind.

Ryoma's gaze flitted to the t.v. screen where a man just turned into a werewolf. _Wow! Talk about abs. _He ignored the groans of his lovers as Syuu drilled into Sei. *nosebleed*.

He smiled as he heard Sei.

"Harder! Syuu!" _So this is what our teamates hear. No wonder. *_nosebleed*

Ryoma's erection grew to the point where he felt like he would explode, but he would not touch it.

Both of his lovers collapsed on either side of him.

"You didn't cum?" Syuu said quietly with a frown as he lifted the blanket. They both looked at a very hard Ryoma and chuckled.

"For us?" Sei smiled and waggled his eyebrows towards Ryoma. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his nails digging into his elbows.

They both settled themselves on either side of him, and watched in fascination at Ryoma's sheer will power.

Syuu and Sei smirked. They licked along either side from the base and met at the tip in a sensual kiss. Ryoma shuddered as he released. His arms dropping as his fingers tangled in their hair. He sighed as they licked their lips. They snuggled into his sides, putting back on their boxers.

-tima skip-

Ryoma's heart clenched as he watched the girl fling herself in front of her love, ready to die for him. It was truly an inspired movie.

Syuu, though he found the movie entertaining refrained from watching it for one reason.

He could relate to her. She was strong in the beggining. Then she fell in love and lost all sense. When the man left in the second part without care for her. Well, her heart broke. She then found herself falling for another.

His eyes strayed to Sei. When her original love returned she wasn't confused because she knew what she wanted. There in lies the fundamental difference in their stories. Though he loved Ryoma first, it didn't mean he loved Sei less. He loved them both equally. So he didn't have to choose.

Ryoma needs to realize that love is strong. He needs to understand that whatever may be happening in his life, though important, hold no bearing on their love of him.

By the time the fourth movie played. Ryoma found himself entranced by the characters. He felt himself cry as the wolf fell to the ground in sheer agony at the death of his love. Syuu and Sei bit their lips as his lover held them tighter.

Finally it was over.

"That's it?" -_-

"Did you want to see more?" n_n

"It ended with her eyes opening." -_-

"Yes that would be the last scene you saw." *-*

"*sigh* Well I guess it beats the *gasp* at the end of the second part." His lovers chuckled at Ryoma's annoyance. "But I realized something, well a couple things actually." He peered over his lovers heads, who were currently snuggled into his sides, and stared at the racket on the wall. "I think I wan't to play tennis, again. Like really play."

-a/n-

Any ideas on the movie...If you know, you get a cookie. XD

also my 'n' in my laptop keeps jammig so sorry for ay connfusion it may cause.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^My poit exactly ^_^ SMDH!


	28. Will and Strength

Will and Strength

Ryoma POV

Syuu leaned away from me, his eyes opening. Eyebrows mashing together in confusion. His solid blue orbs scrutinizing everything about me. Eyes roaming from my feet to my hair, narrowing as he rethought my words.

"Depends on how serious you are?"

I leaned away from the intensity of his gaze.

"Am I ever not serious?"

He lifted his body quickly and shifted his weight from his left to his right. Arms crossed over his chest, his body leaning into Sei.

Sei's face was marred with a stern frown. His blue locks falling like curtains framing his slender cheekbones. Those violet eyes piercing. Watching me.

"You could get hurt."

I refused to fidget, I refused to move. I would get what I wanted, but their faces showed otherwise. It was unnerving.

"I doubt that."

Their usually gentle faces held a strength of pure stubborness. It was uncharacteristicly present. I could see the agreement before the words left their mouths.

"No." Their jaws clenched and I noticed the flash of fear in their eyes. I could see the worry, but all I heard was the command.

I felt my anger rising. I recoiled further. My body moving away from the couch.

A wave of rage flooded my senses. I knew it was irrational to feel this way, and yet I couldn't help it.

"I wasn't asking." My lips were tight as I spoke. I shoved away the goosebumps and forced thought's to run rampant. I needed to think. I could not allow my emotions to be uncontrolled.

Syuu's eyes closed and a smile formed on his lips. Sei's arms dropped to his sides as he walked to me. He seemed apologetic.

"I think he means not right now 're still recovering." His eyes showed sincerity. He walked closer to me as he spoke. Both arms, drawing me into a hug.

I gratefully leaned in. It was calming, a blissful feeling. I breathed in heavily, closing my eyes, taking in the pure lavender scent of the man I love. I kissed his neck as he hugged me. It was a chaste acceptance.

"Yadda, I feel fine, and it'll just be a light rally." I felt Sei's grip tighten. I opened my eyes. I was searching for Syuu, and I heard his voice before I saw him.

He stood away from me. His expression remained abstinate.

"No." I could hear his teeth grinding. I felt my own jaw clench in reaction. We stared at each other, and I refused to give up.

Sei released me and he turned his body to look at Syuu. His eyes narrowing at Syuu. He must have realized somethig I didn't because he relaxed immediately.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to risk you getting hurt." I saw it then. His shaking hands, clenched teeth, tense jaw. It was hard to miss the pain in his eyes as he brushed past me, dissappearing around the bend of the stairs.

"He's scared Ryoma, I'll go talk to him." He walked away and I stayed frozen on the floor.

The light footsteps dissappeared around the stairs.

I started walking. I don't understand what Syuu's thinking. Why does he think tennis would be bad. I'm not saying that I would-

"I don't understand." I stopped moving at the sound of Sei's voice. "Are you saying you don't trust him?"

"Of course not, I trust him entirely." I followed the voices.

"Then why are you saying no?"

"I'm scared Sei. I can't lose him. What if he goes out their to play and his new heart can't take the strain?" I leaned against a vent and listened.

"We're not going to lose him." I slid down against the wall. My head leaning back, listening in on the unfolding conversation.

"I know but that fear will always be there now. I won't risk it, even if he hates me...so it's no." Syuu.

"I don't agree and neither will Ryoma."

"Fine." I could hear the stubborness in his voice.

The steady steps, signaled a retreat. It was soft and passive, compared to the angry, frustrated steps.

I closed the door and locked it. An impasse, regarding tennis. Of all the things to fight over. I looked around the room and almost laughed at where the voices had led me.

It's slightly ironic that the noises of the house flood to the supposed-to-be quietest room of the house, the library.

I flopped onto the couch and looked at my fathers desk. On it held of photo of him placing a golden locket around Ryuusuke's neck. That goofy grin. In the background, I can see Kiyano placing my red racket on the wall with that confounding quote. The quote that also rest's on Ryuu's locket.

Ryuu's eyes were closed and he was swaddled in a mass of blankets. I ran my fingertips along the frame and laid back, clutching it to my chest.

I understand why you gave up tennis.

When I had given up, his reasons weren't my reasons. I gave up tennis because I didn't want my illness to strip me of it. Now that reason's changed.

-Time skip-Following morning-

He's treating me like a two year old. I am not a two year old. I grabbed an egg and cracked it harshly against a bowl, cleanly cutting the shell. Growling as I whisked the eggs. I mean, I shouldn't be told what I can and can't do. No matter his intentions. He didn't even let me explain.

I was quickly dicing and tossing it into the omelets. The pan sizzles as I toss the batter into the buttered pan.

I began rifling through drawers in search of cooking utensils. The drawer clattered to the ground loudly as I pulled it out too far in my haste. Narrowly missing my beloved toes.

I refused to turn to face the chuckling men. My face flushed as I continued searching. I guess they were closer than I had anticipated.

"Is there something you're looking for Ryo?" Yes, I could hear the condescending tone, the amusement, and the sheer happiness in his voice. Yet I couldn't bring myself to hate the voice of the damn sadist. It was just as bad as my chuckling lover with his perpetual smile.

"What do you think?" I growled. Spatula, success! I lift it in front of my face and watch it with pride, before snapping out of my moment of stupidity. I plead temporary insanity.

Syuu came to stand right behind me, as I flipped the omelet.

"You're still angry." It wasn't a question, it was fact. He was just stating the obvious as always. I felt his hands rest on my shoulders. I subconsciously leaned into the embrace, momentarily angry at myself for succumbing to the devilish hands.

"Where were you last night?" He spoke into my ear. I unleashed a frightening glare. My neck still felt stiff from sleeping on the couch. I shifted, rotating my neck, with a frown.

Syuu backed away, sharing a brief nod with Sei. He walked behind me. His cool hands running along the length of my neck.

I shifted my weight to my left leg as I flipped the fish. My head lolling slightly as his slender fingers moved along my neck.

"You slept somewhere uncomfortable."

"Once again stating fact, Syuu." I smirked as he spoke.

"So you're talking to me?" He sounded ecstatic that I actually answered him, but it was contradicted by the condescending tone.

"Not exactly." My teeth clamped down immediately after the words left my mouth.

"But you just spoke to me right now." Very, very mature Syuu.

"So now you're not talking?" I flipped the omelet onto a plate as well as the fish and tossed the spatula into the sink. I walked out with food in hand.

I ambled past a chuckling Sei and Syuu.

I sat on the dining room table. Serving half onto one plate in front of Sei and left the rest on mine.

"That's not fair Ryoma." Syuu watched me with open eyes.

"Say's the dictator." I chewed slowly savoring the taste. I watched my blue haired lover and ignored the brunette.

"This tastes delicious Ryoma." I chuckled lightly, licking my lips slowly.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I think I would love it too if I could taste it." I ignored him once more and brought another piece into my mouth. I pulled the fork out slowly.

"Fine." I reached for another plate and served Syuu. His smile grew as I put three teaspoons of wasabi on his fish, and fried rice. I spared his omelet since I know he hates wasabi with egg. I passed the plate to him and frowned. On second thought maybe I should have put the wasabi on the egg too.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to play. I wasn't asking for your permission, but I want you to understand why." My gaze flitted to the table, bangs covering my eyes as I watched Syuu's hands clench beneath the table. Just one more push and-

"Are you going to tell me?" I looked at him, and bit my tongue, along with the retort that threatened to be spoken. He stared at me unwaveringly and pushed the chair back. It scraped against the floor.

"The will of a person comes from the strength of one's heart." I spoke quietly, as he paused.

"What?" He shook his head lightly, as if unsure that he had just heard me speak.

"My mother said that to my father the day I was born, the day he gave up tennis." I said matter-of-factly.

"What does that have to do wit-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Don't you see? I'm content with teaching." I looked up with a reassuring smile. I understood his anger, and their fear. I knew it was because they didn't understand, and I probably should have explained better.

"I meant I wanted to play you, both of you, and Ryuu when he's older." I stood as they both walked closer to me. A peaceful smile gracing my lips.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, at least not entirely. I know that there's more to these words." I reached out for the racket, plucking it off the wall. Where it hung for the past two years. Where I had seen my stepmother hang it.

"What do you mean?" My fingers ghosted over the engraved words across the plaque.

"My will and strength, I thought it came from tennis. For the longest time I believed tennis to be my love. It was my excitement, like a drug to me. Without it I felt lost. But I realize now that it has two meanings. I think." I grasped the handle in my hand, and felt the grip tape loosen. "First is, I want to share my love of tennis with those I love like my father did with me, and secondly..."

I turned around as the top of the handle clattered to the ground, a small key falling delicately into my palm.

_"The will of a person comes from the strength of one's heart. Tousan. I remember now. The will is in the-." _(chapter 21)

"Locket." I smiled as I lifted the small skeleton key into view. "The will is in the locket."


	29. Illness

Ending wh 1

Illness

Keigo stood, cellphone in hand, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was odd seeing him so put out. He was a man that usually get's what he wants and yet. There he stood.

"That's all you've found? What was the name?" He strained his ears, trying to listen, to the distorted voice. "Zechien Grayo?" He spoke hallowly. "No, I've never heard of him." He frowned, dropping unceremoniously into his swiveling chair. "Thank you for your help." He set the phone on the table, as shock ran through his body. An awful taste fell on his tongue, as something tugged at the back of his mind. Something about the name seemed very familiar.

He leaned forward. Placing his elbows on the desk, fisting his hands in his hair.

He pulled away from his desk quickly. Pulling open his drawers. He rifled through them loudly. Pulling out a pen and notebook, slamming it onto the table. He scooted closer to the desk. Writting the name on the paper, gazing at it, trying to piece it together. He stared, willing himself to see something in the name. He shook his head lightly. "I'm to young for this." He winced as a shrill ring filled the air.

He brought the phone to his ear slowly. "Hello?" He swallowed slowly, ridding himself of that awful taste.

"Kei?"

He smiled softly. "Ryoma."

"Kei, the will is in Ryuu's locket."

Atobe stood quickly. "How do you know?" He ripped the paper with the name and stuffed it into his pocket. He ran out of his office, while he kept the phone to his ear.

"I just do!"

"Ok." He grabbed his keys off the counter and ran into the living room where Kevin sat with a giggling Ryuu. Snapping the phone shut. He looked at his brother.

"Kei-nii-sama!" The brothers stared at one another with bright eyes.

-Flashback-

A young man with emerald hair grabbed the zipper of his leather jacket, and tugged it lightly over his chest. He fidgeted on the chair. Leaning back, peeking out the door. The sunglasses sliding further down his chiseled nose.

He listened as he waited for his lover. "You're going to fall Grayo!" He shifted in the seat, startled, his arms splaying out to steady himself. His glasses flying from his face.

He scowled at his chuckling lover. "You know you shouldn't wear those glasses. Makes me feel like I'm dating an old man." Sasuke leaned down to peck his lover on the cheek. A sensual smirk alighting his features as Sasuke leaned closer. He captured his lovers lips with his own.

Each getting lost in the caverns of the others mouth. The soft heat lingering on their tongues as they pulled away. Grayo leaned back into the chair, with an everlasting smirk. "Ready for the plane. It's a long flight." He watched as his lover stuffed various files into his suitcase.

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered without looking up. He continued grabbing various item from around the room. Stuffing his already full suitcase.

Grayo chuckled lightly as he watched him move around the room."What took you so long?" He paused looking up at him, from across the room. A goofy smile gracing his lips.

"I got to send a patient of mine home today. Ironically in Tokyo." Grayo narrowed his eyes at his lovers facial expression. Taking in the sheer happiness.

"Which patient?"

"I can't tell you. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

Grayo chuckled. "Whatever you say Dr. Takenshi."

-Time skip-

Grayo sat in the passenger side of his lovers car. He watched as the world passed by. He let his hand wander through the wind. His dark hair fluttering in the wintery breeze. He could smell the sakura trees of Tokyo. He loved it, all of it.

His hand flew to his temples as memories of his chibisuke fluttered in his mind. A younger version of himself. _He never loved you._ He sighed quietly, loosing himself to his surroundings.

They drove through a bend, and his eyes peered into a ravine. Memories began to flicker in his mind. _They deserved it._ He frowned as he tried to steady his breathing. What was that noise? That pounding? He griped his chest, lost in his own thoughts. The beating in his ears intensified.

"Ga- ray-ry-ga-Grayo. Grayo are you ok?" A firm hand shook his shoulder. Forcing away his pain. He tried to listen to the voice, his mind focusing on his lovers soothing tone.

"You ok? You joined the martians for a couple seconds." Grayo chuckled turning away from his love.

"I'm fine." He spoke, wishing the voices would dissappear.

-Time skip-

Grayo walked through the hallways of the hospital with his hoodie drawn. His face was haggard. His expression unreadable. _Remember._

He turned up the music on his Ipod. He wanted to drown out those infernal voices. With them, bringing questions. Pieces of a past floating into his mind. Cherry popsicles, oranges, tennis. All pieces of a past not understood.

He paused as he watched his lover enter his office. He sat in a chair waiting for him. _Remember._ His hands fisted in his hair as the headphones fell from his ears. "Remember what?" He growled quietly.

He listened as someone spoke calmly. "You're strong daddy."

"Daddy?" He turned in his chair, looking around the busy hospital.

His mouth fell open as he gazed at the young man leaving his lovers office. He held a child in his arms. He watched both. Golden eyes, emerald hair. He took in the childs features. Flickers of a woman, man, and a carseat. Kept repeating, a painful reel, as the scenery turned stormy. Watching as they dissappeared.

His eyes wide in shock. _You killed them! _

He suddenly felt sick. Bowling over, his hands holding his stomach. More pieces of a past resurfaced. He felt the bile in his throat rising as he remembered the smell of burning flesh mixed with the cleansing scent of rain.

These couldn't be his memories. This couldn't be what he was supposed to remember. _Let me out Grayo! _He remembered hate. Intense hate towards a family that loved him. They loved him and he loved them. He remembered his mothers ghostly smile. _You killed her._ "No, no." He shook his head, swallowing back the bile.

He ambled into his lovers office. _You can't keep me in here forever Grayo! _"I can try." He spoke calmly. He swallowed pushing his lovers door open. He fell into the seat. "Takenshi." It came out in a half choked sob. His lover's eyes grew wide, as he ran to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." His eyes grew distant as his mind warred with itself. _Let me out!_ His eyes squinted as pain racked his head. His temples bursting in pain. "Voice." His head jerked involuntarily, startling Sasuke. "Voices, they- they. He want's-" His head continued jerking, spazing. His thought's becoming a jumbled mess.

He stood suddenly. Forcing his lover to fall backward. "Grayo." Said person walked to the door. "Grayo?" He turned to face his lover, face devoid of all emotion. His golden eyes glinting maliciously.

"Who's Grayo?" He smirked as his lover stood quickly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Grayo?" He spoke unsure.

He snapped his head to the side and spoke in a low tone. "Shut up! It's my turn!" He looked up meeting his lovers startled gaze with a smile. "It's Ryoga not Grayo."

-Time skip-

It was dark, nothing could be seen as rain pelted the ground. "No, not anymore! You-you hurt people." His head jerked to the side. _You're going to let me out again Grayo. When you do. I'll kill them all. _"No, you won't." He opened his apartment door. His hands gliding over his stubled face. His clothes were torn and he felt like he hadn't slept in days, weeks even.

"Sasuke?" A loud thud sounded from a nearby bedroom. Said man walked out of the bedroom, sans shirt, and only wearing boxers. His eyes grew in shock as he took in the bum like form of a lover he hadn't seen in weeks.

He spoke tentatively. "Ryoga?"

Grayo smiled happily. "No it's me." He spoke quietly as tears of happiness slid down his cheeks. "It's me."

Sasuke stood frozen, as his lover crumpled to the floor. "It's me." He mentally slapped himself and strode to his love. Lifting his sobbing form.

-Following morning-

"What's this?" Grayo/Ryoga spoke skeptically as he twirled the bottle of pills in his hands.

"You've been gone for nearly a month. I looked up...your condition. It's multiple personality disorder. The pills should help you- stay you." He walked away reluctantly as his lover stared at the bottle of pills.

"I have to do a surgery today. A patient of mine, he's been waiting for a heart." His lover looked at him solemnly. He took out two pills as Sasuke walked out the door. Pushing the bottle into his pocket.

Grabbing a glass of water, he walked into the living room. "The prince has returned! He will be doing a press conference in five hours." He looked at the television. The glass slipping from his grasp.

He watched as the emerald haired man filled the screen. A sudden surge of hatred filling his mind. _Let me out! _The two pills fell from his grasp, and he was no longer Grayo.

-End flashback- Present time-

"Where is it?" A voice boomed. If anyone had been in the vicinity, they would have cringed at the young mans fury.

The once immaculate apartment, now lay in ruins. Everything thrown everywhere. It was ransacked. He ran into his living room glaring at everything, and his golden eyes settled on the couch. Pulling out the cushions. Ripping the fabric, pulling out the white stuffing.

Falling to his knees as his thoughts ran wild. _Let me out and I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!_

He growled in animalistic fury, raking his fingers through his hair. "No!" Pushing his body off his knees and onto his feet.

He stood awkwardly, his hands flying out to catch himself. He paused looking around his destroyed apartment. Crouching, bringing the palms of his hands to his eyes as tears fell. "Where are they?" He fell to the ground as voices continued in his mind. _They never cared for you. Let me out, and the pain goes away. I'll kill them all! Especially that brat. They will all die! _He rocked his body. Willing the voices away. His mind clouded as he lay in his own fears. "I'm sorry Chibisuke."

_He's not your Chibisuke! He has two brothers. He's replaced you! He never wanted you, they never wanted you!_

He stood once more. Staggering as he walked to his counter. He slammed his body against it as he grabbed his phone.

"I can't find my pills." He sobbed into the phone.

"Ryoga?"

"I can't find them." He felt his brain falling to pieces as he spoke.

"Grayo?"

"Who else?" He growled into the phone.

"When was your last pill?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. I can't remember. Days are missing." He spoke frantically into the phone.

"Have your blackouts been increasing?"

"I- I don't know. I don't remember."

"Can you make it to my office?"

"I-I don't-"

"It's ok I'll come to you." He crumpled to the floor, sighing as the voices momentarily left him.

"Thank you Sasuke." He spoke as his mind threatened to sleep. He wanted to succumb.

He lay in the center of his living room. The television on behind him. His eyes wandered around the floor, trailing dust motes as they flew around the carpet. His eyes blinked sleepily, forcefully keeping them open. Catching sight of two sleek white capsules.

He smiled reaching out for the two pills. He chuckled pulling them to his face. Marveling at the miracle of the moment, pulling his body up. He sat facing the television, his back against the couch.

"Mr. Echizen can ask what you've called this press conference for?" Grayo's eyes snapped to the screen. There he sat between two people one a child, no older than two. My brothers.

"It was for my brothers." He gestured to the two beside him. A flurry of questions rose. _That bastard! What about me? _His hands flew to his hair. "What about you? What about me?" _It's my turn Grayo! The brat will die! _His head jerked to the side. As pain lanced his temple. "Fine!"

-A/N-

I hope that ends any confusion you may have had for Ryoga. Hmm I can't tell if I should feel sorry for him or hate him, but keep in mind the end was Grayo not Ryoga...oooooh the line has been blurred. O.O


	30. Alert

I apologize in advance for anyone who thought this was an update, but I thought I should do this as well considering I only have six stories. Half are m and the other half are...very close to it. Extreme innuendos, sexual allusions, violence with intense blood spray, and in a future chapter of 'Reign of Blood' a spine does get ripped out. Oh and the occasional lemon. I'm kind of scared to lose my stories O.O I think I would get very angry if my story went away. Considering not only how much effort went into it. But I thought this was a place to share rampant thoughts. I didn't think our creativity could be so easily hindered. However, if your not allowed to write 'm' contented material, than why is the 'm' rating allowed?

Sorry just had a few thoughts that bothered me. Now I will finish the last chapter of 'Withered Heart'. If not by friday, expect an update this coming weekend. XD

-o.O.o-

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
>Crimsonpheonix2<p>

KiTtEn18sMiLe


	31. Reconcilliation

A/N- Ok so I've decided against another sequel, and I don't really want to do a prequel. This is the last chapter. BUT... I have three new fics. One is a POT fic titled 'Prodigy'. The second is a Naruto fic titled 'Hidden Strength'. The third will be a crossover of the two previously mentioned titled 'Journey', but that will be after the two prequels are done. Full details are in my profile as well as a poll for 'Home' that I need input on. So if you would kindly checkout my profile page. XD

Enjoy the final chapter of, 'Withered Heart'. Remember I had told you I hated the ending, so I rewrote the last five chapters. This one in particular had a lot of different endings. I hope you enjoy this one and don't hate me.

Reconcilliation

_Flashback_

_The small sd card fell into my palm. This is the will. It's so small. I guess with technology, size doesn't matter. I stared at it. This was real right. It was happening. We are so close to the finish line. I could feel it. I pushed it into my laptop and watched as files popped up. _

_"Ryoma." He saw it too._

_"It's a video. Kei."_

_End Flashback_

The stares were stifling, but this was it. Kei sat to my right and Ryuu sat to my left. The heat from the lighting beat down on us. I felt as though we were in an interrogation room, rather than a p- "Mr. Echizen can I ask what you've called this press conference for?"

I smiled as I stared at Mr. Inoue. I had to speak. "It was for my brothers." I spoke solemnly gesturing to the two beside me.

Those simple words created an uproar. I tilted my head towards Keigo. Who smirked, snapping his fingers. He never changes. He pointed to Inoue. "I thought the child beside you was your son."

I nodded my head. "Of course."

"I'm sorry I'm just a little confused." I pulled out a remote. Pushing the projector, a white screen rolled down from behind me.

"It's ok our parents will explain." Gasps were heard throughout the room. The crowd quieted as the projector came to life. Showing three individuals.

The man, our father, had a neatly trimmed goatie on his face. A dark blue suit that made him look years younger than he actually was. His dark gold eyes trained on the women beside him.

The women, our mother, allowed her hair to fall around her shoulders in beautiful waves of silver. The beauty mark beneath her right eye accentuating her goddess like features. Instead of her eyes being on the man beside her. They were hidden behind thick lashes as her eyes were downcast watching the bundle in her arms intently.

The childs emerald hair could be seen even as he lay swaddled in a mass of blankets. His golden eyes hidden in sleep. The love in the frozen scene was palpable.

I turned away from the screen and noticed the dumbstruck faces in the crowd. Down to the smiling regulars in the back. I went over each face before resting on the two who loved me most. I smiled breathing out a breath I hadn't realized I had even been holding. I felt the nervousness falling away. The tenseness in my shoulders settling. I pushed play and watched.

"Hi. I'm Nanjiroh Echizen. This is Kiyano Haruno-Echizen and this bundle of cuteness is our son Ryuuta Echizen." My father spoke cheerfully as he stroked Ryuu's chin. Who then sat in my lap looking up at the screen to watch his father. His eyes weren't confused but filled with wonder. I hugged the child to my chest.

Kiyano shifted her gaze, speaking softly. "If your watching this it means that- that"

"Were no longer with you. Our sons." My father finished gently. "You might be wondering how we know this but...I guess that can wait for now." His right hand waded through our mothers hair, pushing it behind her ears. Causing both to smile softly. Their eyes filled with the purest of love.

"It is my wish that Keigo Atobe inherit Atobe corp."

"...And mine that Ryoma Echizen-Takeuchi inherit Takeuchi corp. It is also our wish that Ryuuta inherits Haruzen the combination of Haruno and Echizen corp. We leave the corresponding estates and money with those chidren."

"With that being said. We leave to our other son, Ryoga Echizen-Haruno... he will own Haruzen with Ryuuta. He was born with Haruno and I, three years before we had ever married our respective spouses. There was a mix up in the hospital in which we were told our son was dead, but it was just that a mix up. I had adopted Ryoga by chance years later due to our similiarities. Though they were striking I never thought to test him. It was only when he ran away from home that he revealed to my late wife Rinko and I a secret DNA test he had done. He was convinced he was a bastard child. He wasn't." He spoke with an air of finality.

"Nanjiroh and I had married in secret. With the thought of our sons death. We couldn't find our way to be together without thinking about him. So we divorced. Soon we fell in love with other people and married, having sons once more. We remained friends because the pain we shared never really healed. When our spouses passed on, Nanjiroh told me of the letter, and I hated him for a long time. Until one night I chose to fall for him." She spoke with a smile as his lips quirked in remembrance of the song, no doubt.

"We married once more. Determined to start anew with all four of our sons. But sadly Ryoga remained missing. He never knew that Kiyano was his mother. He believed her to be dead. At least that's what I got from the letter. Ryoga is our son, and your biological brother." He spoke sternly, and I felt my stomach heave. Even after hearing this a second time, I wasn't sure how to feel. "But there is something more you need to understand. When Rinko died in front of him, a part of him fractured. He couldn't understand that the women in front of him, the one he had come to love as a mother...died." His voice quivered and tears gathered in my eyes as my father turned away from the screen. Mom rubbed soothing circles into his back and spoke.

"He has multiple personality disorder. The person known as Ryoga is fractured. One malicious, malcontented, man. He blames us for everything. He feels as if we have never cared for him. He will kill without remorse. If we are no longer here it would be because Ryoga has finally gotten what he wanted. But you must understand, that Ryoga has a seperate entity." Nanjiroh turned back with a business like epression.

"We do not know the other identities name, but this man would be innocent. He has no control over what has come to pass." I wanted to believe him. They say this knowing if their dead that the son their defending right now did it. How can I forgive him for killing them.

"You might wonder how we know all of this..." She began and my father cut her off.

"It's because he told us!" He looked down cautiously at the shifting bundle in his wifes arms and his eyes softened. Losing his boisterous attitude immediately."Ryoga seems to have an affinity for prank calling. He knows of his other half. Both wrestle for dominance, while his other side remains ignorant."

"Our final wish is that you help our son. I just...we just.."

"We want you, Ryoga, to know that we forgive you and that we love you. We love you Ryuuta, Ryoga, Keigo, and Ryoma. You are our sons, no matter what. You are all part of our hearts."

"Untill we meet again. Ne anata?"

He smiled softly at the camera, as she looked up at him. "Bye Seishounen." He turned away slowly lifting his wife into a soft embrace. Tears prickled down my cheeks.

"Keigo." His eyes red staring back at me. He reached wordlessly for Ryuuta and I left.

Zechien Grayo. I knew where I recognized the name. It was used so often in casual conversation. How had I missed it?

The question is...could I forgive him?

-Time skip-

Atobe POV

"Where did he go?" Fuji walked up to me with his eyes opened. His eyes were scared, showing more emotion than I cared to see at the moment. I shifted not wanting to let go of Ryuu. To think the man that I sent away was actually my brother too. He would look like Ryuuta, except older.

Mulriple personality disorder. It seems too incredible.

"I don't know. I think he needs to blow off some steam. I need to go get his medicine." Suddenly the child in my arms scared me. I knew it was illogical, but his face was the face of the man that killed our parents. But that's not exactly what scared me. I think I'm starting to forgive him, and I don't want to. I want to blame him. I need to think.

"Would you mind watching Ryuu?" Apprehension flickered across his eyes and I knew he knew what I was thinking.

"Of course." Yukimura spoke quickly gathering the child. Oh Kami, what have you done brother?

My phone rang as I walked. "Moshi moshi." I blinked away the thoughts.

"Atobe-sama?"

"Hai."

"We discovered the pills were made to treat a disorder called MPD. It was prescribed by a doctor... Sasuke Takenshi."

I froze. Nearly dropping my phone. I dug my hands into my pocket, pulled out the paper and stared. How did I not realize it. It can't be. Zechien Grayo.

I ran into the hospital, running into the subject of my search. And a bottle of pills fell from his hands. "Takenshi." I needed to talk with him. "I came to pick up Ryoma's medicine." I said the first thing that came into my mind. Bending down grabbing the pills.

He hesitated. "I was just on my way out." He gestured to the door. I read the label quietly.

"How do you know Zechien Grayo?"

He hesitated once more. "He's a patient of mine." Patient. I didn't know MPD was treated by a cardiologist. Possibly a neurologist.

I squinted my eyes. "Do you usually do home deliveries?" He gulped.

"He lives with me." I ground my teeth together, as he pushed his glasses up higher.

"What does he look like?"

-Ryoga/Grayo POV

My stomach heaved as I watched the television. "She was supposed to be dead!" I threw the remote at the screen, sending shards around the room.

_Guess you were wrong about that. _"No shit!" I'm not a bastard. This doesn't make any sense. They lost me. They loved me. How?

_Maybe you shouldn't assume? So much could've been avoided if you just talked to them. Think about it Ryoga. She was burning to death and all you did was laugh. You even spat at her!_ I flinched. Oh god. My stomach heaved, as I gagged. falling onto my hands and knees. I don't understand anything.

_What's hard to understand? You killed your parents, and they still love you! _I killed them. They're dead. _Don't tell me you don't remmember. Wasn't it you that forced __**me**__ to remmember? _I ground my teeth together. "Stop it Grayo!"

_The question is whether or not our brothers could forgive us. _"Shut up Grayo!" _No. Not anymore. It sucks doesn't it. That torment. It's your fault. _It's my fault. All my fault. _Ryoga. _"I ruined everything. I'm so sorry mom, dad." I gripped my hair, pulling.

"Ryoga?"

I looked up from the haven between my hands and froze. "Ryoma?"

-Ryoma POV-

He's here. I thought I would feel sad to finally see him but seeing him like this. He looks so lost. "Did it make you feel better?" His face twisted in guilt and shame. Tears falling down his face. Was he dangerous like this?

"Yes. No." He was having a war within himself. Even through his self hatred. Apologies only help if the person your apologizing to can accept it. And in his case they've already forgiven him. They said he was a part of their heart.

He's still part of me. Part of my heart. "Ryoga."

"What, brother?" He turned to me wearily.

I walked closer. The glass crunching beneath my feet. "It wasn't your fault." I spoke softly.

He chuckled. "Well is it or isn't it? Help me make up my mind darling brother."

"It is and it isn't." He bent down picking up a large piece of glass, and I stayed still clenching my jaw.

"Oh thank you Ghandi. Care to start a peaceful protest or should we just go for civilized chaos."

I didn't back down. Nor would I cower from such a weapon. "It is your fault because you killed our parents." I tried to keep my face as passive as ever, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." He pushed the glass against the side of his face. "And this isn't for you, this wonderful piece of glass is for me." He pointed to himself pressing the glass against his chest, drawing blood."I suppose you still blame me for your mothers death, right? Of course I'm right."

"Why do you assume so much? I've never blamed you for oka-sans death but it appears that you have." He sneered as I continued. "And I do not blame you because you had no control of your actions. It would be ridiculous to blame you." He froze at my words. His mind stopping.

"Okaa had an aneurism. It wasn't ever you fault. I had searched for you to bring you home. Because I love you." Confusion flitted over his eyes. "It was their wish to forgive you, and I do. I forgive you." I walked closer as he gripped the glass, tighter his blood dripping to the floor. "I forgive you Ryoga."

"Ryoma!" I turned to the door as Keigo ran through the frame with Takenshi in tow. He came up to me slowly, and nodded his head. His eyes hunting along my face insuring my safety. His voice wasn't arrogant our prideful. This was the part of my brother few ever saw. "Ryoga." His eyes glued on our brothers fallen form.

The glass shattered in Ryoga's hand. As he smacked himself repeatedly against the face. "No, no, no. Nobody loves me!" I grabbed Takenshi by the wrist as pain flit across his features. He was probably struggling with himself, on whether or not he should step in. Ryoga's eyes became hazy. I could see something happening. "How can anybody love me?" He spoke softly. As his golden eyes blinked at me. "Nobody can love me." He stared at me with questioning eyes.

I walked closer, as Keigo let me go. Falling to my knees in front of him. Grabbing his hands. "If you truly believe that nii-san. I will glad change my name to Nobody. I already know a Nonentity." He chuckled lightly, as tears flowed down his face. I hesitated briefly. Before pulling his shivering body into my arms. Even after everything he's done. He's still my brother, and I cant hurt him. As stupid as that may sound. Family means everything to me.

"Chibisuke." He whispered against my chest. My heart finally felt whole. Eventhough this heart was foreign, these feelings...I remembered so very well. My heart wasn't withering anymore. It flourished.

-A/N-

Ok it's over! TT_TT ...I'm debating Epilogue, just not sure. Hope you liked it. XD


	32. Chapter 32

Withered Heart

Epilogue

Eight years later

Here he was again at the same vast gates. The very ones that welcomed him all those years ago. Where he met his first love, what allowed him to find his second. This place was part of his life.

He pulled the cap lower, finally abandoning the excrutiating tie and suit. Proud he could walk with his tennis gear. Now in his mid- twenties, and already retired from tennis. He could hear the wonderful pings as balls met rackets. It was a wonderfully sacred rhythm, one he couldn't help but bask in.

He wondered if this was how his father felt when he heard him playing. He could hear the chant now. "Seigaku! Seigaku, Fighto!" While an equally loud chant permeated the air in combatant. "Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Where the best, magnificent."

"Wow I guess they don't need Saru-sama." Ryoma mumbled as he crossed his arms. Watching the prelims.

"What was that brat?" Ryoma lifted his eyebrow not even bothering to greet his brother. "Are you ignoring me gaki?"

"He's not ignoring you Kei." Kevin placed a pacifying hand on his lover in an attempt to stop an explosion from Atobe.

"No he just didn't respond." Ryoma smirked as Syuu snaked his arms around Ryoma's waist, placing his chin on his shoulder.

"Damn you brat! You're always-"

"What did chibisuke do now?" Ryoga walked up casually with his hands in his pockets. He sat on a bench. Stretching his legs out as Takenshi sat beside him.

"Hn." Ryoma pulled his hat lower.

"He did nothing!" Keigo threw his hands up in the air. As a light chuckle occured.

"Pray tell, how that's a bad thing Keigo?" Sei pulled both Ryoma nad Syuu back down on the bench beside Ryoga and his lover.

"He-he-he! Ughh!"

"Just give it up Kei-nii. Hey Ry-tou, Syuu-tou, Sei-tou, Ryo-nii, Take-nii, and Kevin." Ryutta ran up waving his arm happily.

"Hey! How come I didn't get a nii?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Because your name would awkward adding nii at the end." He deadpanned with a smirk that rivaled Ryoma's. Resulting in a facefault from Kevin and a quarry of chuckles. "Well I gotta go, my match is about to start. I'm glad you all could make it.

Ryoma stood quickly wrapping his arm around Ryuu pulling his head against his chest. Kissing the top of his head. "We wouldn't miss it." Ryoma pulled his white cap off of his head forcing it down on Ryuu's head. With a light chuckle, pushing him onto the courts.

Ryoma settled back down between his two lovers as his family gathered around him. He watched the court intently as Ryuuta crouched lower gripping his racket in his left hand. He tugged the cap lower shielding his eyes. But Ryoma caught the smirk that fell on his lips. A smirl Ryoma new all to well. 'What are you planning?' Ryoma smiled as the ball sailed to Ryuuta's side of the court.

His young form jumping into the air, twisting his body mid-air, adding a half flip. His racket connected with the ball creating a loud clap. The ball landed on his opponets side of the court, spinning on the ground. Rocketing of the ground, sailing through the air and directly into Ryoma's waiting hand. Leaving a gasping audience. Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

-**A/N-It's not much, but I hope it's enough. XD**


End file.
